Destiny rewritten:The creation of the Power of Four
by ForeverCharmedFan
Summary: The title explains it all.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone...this is my first Charmed story so sorry in advance for all grammar mistakes 'cause English is not my first language.

This story starts at the end of the episode "Witch way now" (season 4 finale) so everythig that happened in the show 'till this point is the same, but from this point on,some things will be changed. This is the first entry in the story and from here I'm rewriting (maybe not all) episodes from season 5 to (I hope) season 8. R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or anything that's related to the show! If I did,Charmed would probably still be on :D

-Well, still ready to retire? - Angel of Destiny asks the girls

-Actually, - Phoebe says - I don't think so anymore. We saved someone and it felt good, it felt right. Besides, I got a little taste of what life would be like without my powers and I didn't like it at all.

-What about you? - Angel of Destiny asks Piper

-Majority rules, right? Might as well make it unanimous. What can I say, we're masochists - Piper says

-We are? - Paige asks Piper confusion evident in her question

-Yeah, sometimes - Piper chuckles and Phoebe and Paige join her - But Phoebe's right, this isn't a choice we have to make, it's who we are.

-You realise you won't get this opportunity again - Angel of Destiny asks them

-We understand - Phoebe responds in the name of all three of them

-Very well - Angel of Destiny says and suddenly closes his eyes and positions his head upwards. The girls look at him with expectation. The Angel of Destiny opens his eyes again and looks at them

-The other Angles of Destiny and myself agreed to reward you for fulfilling your destiny which was vanquishing the Source of all Evil. After all, you did that three times in a row - Angel of Destiny says

-What's the reward? - Phoebe asks.

Angel of Destiny smiles at them and waves his hand. There is a swirl of white light and Prue appears.

-Prue?! - Piper asks with wide eyes, her voice filled with disbelief.

-Yes, Piper it's me - Prue responds with wide smile on her face.

Both Piper and Phoebe run to her and hug her tightly.

-Oh my God, Prue I missed you so much - Piper and Phoebe say at the same time

-I missed you too, and I can't tell you how hard was for me leaving you - Prue says and turns toward Piper - I hurt you the most because by me leaving you had to take all the responsibility, the weight of protecting the family was all on your sholuders and for that I'm so sorry, and - turn to Phoebe - I forced you to fill the role of the mediator all too sudden and for that I'm sorry too...but I had faith in you, I knew you can do it and, oh, I love when I'm right - Prue says to Phoebe and all three of them laugh.

Paige stands alone, feeling awkward. Prue sees her and goes to her.

-Paige, when I first found out about you I was furious at Mom and Grams for hiding your existence and separating you from us, but now I know that it was meant to be like that as it was my destiny to die only for you to take my place as a Charmed , I'm sorry, you didn't take my place, you made your on place in this family...you are the glue that kept this family together and you did so much good in the past year and I'm so proud of you - Prue says

-Y...you are? - Paige asks

-Of course I am - Prue says and turns around to look at Piper and Phoebe - I'm proud of all of you - she smiles at them and they return the smile, then turn toward Paige again - In fact..I know that we don't know each other, other than hearing stories about one another or, in my case, a look from Heavens here and there, but...I love you Paige.

-I love you too - Paige says, her voice filled with strong emotions. Prue pulls her into a much needed hug. Piper and Phoebe look at them with smile on their faces,tears running down their faces.

-I hate to break moment but..are you here for good? - Paige asks Prue.

-Is she? - Piper asks Angel of Destiny

-Of course she is, that's your reward for choosing the right path, for staying on Destinys' course...only your destiny will change a bit now, and she knew it - Angel of Destiny says and points on Prue.

The three sisters look at Prue with raised eyebrows.

-I knew that if you choose right I'll be back, which is why I also negotiated a reward for myself - Prue says

-What do you mean - Piper asks her.

Prue smiles at them and looks at Angel of Destiny and nods. He nods to her and waves his hand. Again there is a swirl of bright light and Andy appears. He hugs both Piper and Phoebe, happy to be reunited with them again and introduces himself to Paige.

-Hey umm...Destiny dude, what did you mean by "our destiny changing a bit" part? - Paige asks

-From this moment on, the Power of Four is created - Angel of Destiny says - the mortal world will have no memory of Prue and Andy dying, so they are to resume their lives as if nothing happend..only the magical community will have memories of past events..and of course all the people who knew your secret prior to this moment. Also, we can't let that you two - Angel of Destiny points on Prue and Paige - have the same power because that would probably affect both your individual and collective power...and not in a good way so - Angel of Destiny looks at Prue - as the eldest Charmed one you get to keep power of telekinesis - he says and Prue nods, he then looks at Paige - and you will get a new power..."power shield", which, given to your half-whitelighter heritage will be known as "orb shield"...you would have gained that power eventually, in time...this way, for everyones' sake we are making it your primary power - Angel of Destiny says and Paige nods. He prepares to leave. He stops beside frozen Leo - By the way, thought you'd like to know, neither decision would've affected yours and Leos' personal destiny - he says to Piper

-What? - Piper asks him

-You'll find out soon - he says and glances down at her stomach

-Oh my god - Phoebe says, realization hitting her and looks at Piper

-What? - Piper asks her still not knowing whats going on

-Don't you get it? - Phoebe asks her

-What? - Piper asks her

-Don't you get it? - Phoebe asks both Paige and Prue. Paige just shakes her head, while Prue also realises what's going on

-She's pregnant! - Prue and Phoebe both shriek at Paige

-Who's pregnant? I'm pregnant? - Piper asks no one in particular

-Phoebe, Prue and Paige scream in excitement and hug Piper

-Hi baby - Phoebe says to Pipers' tummy

All four girls giggle. Andy watches all four of them with wide smile and joy in his eyes. The Angel of Destiny smiles and disappears out the front door.


	2. A Witch's Tail part 1

In the Manor Piper and Phoebe are walking up the stairs

-Okay, Piper, I can't be late getting to the office today. I have a radio interview with those morning guys, Pip and Skeeter - Phoebe says to Piper

-That's Skip and Peter - Piper corrects her - Could you forget about your advice column for two seconds? Come see where we're putting the nursery - Piper says

-You're putting it in your closet. I've seen your closet, there's a lot of shoes, honey - Phoebe says

-No, not anymore - Piper counters her as they walk into Pipers' room and into the emptied out closet - Look, it's perfect - Piper says while Leo makes a hole in the wall to fit a window

-It's a little cramped though, don't you think? - Phoebes' statement turns into a question directed to Piper and Leo

-That's why I'm adding a window to bring in the light and create a sense of space - Leo answers her as they walk back into room

-Aww, you guys are very cute but why are you doing all of this now? I mean, your due date is not for months - Phoebe asks Piper

-Well, demon activity has been light, so it's a good time to get ahead - Piper answers her

-Speaking of ahead, I can't believe you guys didn't notice my billboards down town - Phoebe asks them

Prue and Andy enter the room

-I saw them Phoebs and you look hot as hell..no pun intended - Prue says i laughs and so do everybody else in the room. Phoebe stucks out her tongue and Prue hugs her

-You look great on them, Phoebe - Andy reassures her

-Well, at least someone in this family noticed them - Phoebe says, hugs Prue back and smiles at Andy

-Oh, honey, of course we noticed them. You can see them from a passing 747 - Piper says and again everybody start laughing

-We would've told you how proud we are of you, but you never slow down to give us a chance - Leo says to Phoebe

-Well, you know, nothing perks up a girl's career like sending her husband straight to hell. Okay, well, I've seen the nursery and it's absolutely beautiful but I really have to go to that interview - Phoebe says and turn toward Andy and Prue who again stands beside him - speaking of work what about you two? - she asks them

-Well I'm still a detective and everybody knows that I'm partner with Darryl...minus Darryl..boy, this day's gonna be... - Andy says but is interrupted by Prue

-Fun - she says and chuckles. Andy just looks at her and smiles and shakes his head - as for me, my boss from 415 called me an hour ago and told me not to be late today because I have some important photoshoot and he specifically told me "No family emergencies"...looks like Angels of Destiny didn't erase that from peoples minds - she says and everybody laughs - and I also decided to tell Dad what's going on and that's gonna be... - she says and this time Andy interrupts her

-Fun? - he teasingly asks her and she playfully slaps him on the arm

-So Piper can you call him to come over so we can get over that? - Prue asks Piper

-Sure, I can also tell him that I'm pregnant - Piper says and Prue nods approvingly. Piper then turns to Phoebe

-As for you, I know your work is very important to you but guess what? I'm having a baby

-Aw, I know - Phoebe says

-Yeah, so how about you take a couple of minutes to be Aunt Phoebe? - Piper asks her

-Oh my god, you are so right. I'm so sorry. Okay, what do you need? - Phoebe asks back

-An opinion - Piper responds - uh, I'm thinking... - Piper starts to say but is interrupted by Paige orbing in

-Positions! Bogeys in three, two, one... - Paige says as two demons wearing no shirts and a black and white masks appear. One of them blows a dart at Paige with a blowgun and she ducks. The dart hits a teddy bear and its head shrinks. Piper and Phoebe gasp and Piper blows up the demon and vanquishes him. The other demon blows a dart again at Paige and Prue sends it back with her telekinesis straight into his heart vanquishing him.

-So much for the theory that Borneo demons are impervious to magical powers. I can't wait to tell the local witch doctors - Paige says as she gets up and writes something in a notebook

-Okay, excuse me, can we refrain from blowing up demons in the nursery? - Leo addresses this question to all the girls

-Oh, honey, it was just one - Piper responds

-Piper, you're going to be a mum, you need to start thinking about the safety of our daughter - Leo says to Piper and then turns to Paige - And you, you're getting so caught up with this magical kick, I mean, look at your hair. It's so red from the potion you blew up last night

-Do you have any idea how much this would cost in the salon? - Paige asks him. Phoebe hits Leo on his cheast

-I love your new 'do, honey, I think you look beautiful - Phoebe tells Paige while giving her a quick hug - okay, bye - she says and leaves

-Thank you - Paige says to her while she's leaving

-I also think you look gorgeous Paige - Prue says and hugs her and kisses her on the cheek - but as I said I can't be late so - she approaches to Piper - bye, and bye to you too - she says and rubs Pipers' still flat stomach, then leaves with Andy. Piper smiles at them and turns to face Leo

-Honey, sweets, toots... I appreciate that you're very concerned but I am still a witch and we do still have innocents to protect and demons to fight. I can't just crawl in a hole - she says to him

Somewhere in the ocean there's a Sea hags' cavern. The walls and floor is made of rock and is placed right beside the sea water. The sea hag walks over to a beautiful blonde haired woman

-It's too bad, Mylie, but your time is up. You had thirty days to find love or the penalty would be death - Sea hag says to woman

-But he does love me, I know he does - Mylie says

-Oh, really? Did he tell you? - Sea hag mocks her

-He doesn't have to tell me he loves me - Mylie counters her

-Well, actually, he does. But he'll never say he loves you until he trusts you. And he'll never trust you until you tell him what you really are. You see why I always win these bargains - Sea hag says and picks up a large shell - As an immortal being, I'm afraid only you can give up your life. Place this auger shell over your heart. It will draw your immortality inside

Mylie takes the auger shell and five slimy leech-like creatures poke out of the shell

-And if I don't - she asks

-Then you can rot for eternity right here - Sea hag responds

Mylie moves the shell closer to her heart, then suddenly stabs the end of the shell into the sea hag. The sea hag screams in pain and Mylie dives into the sea

-You're wrong. He does love me. And I'm gonna prove it - Mylie says and swims away revealing her gold mermaid tail

In the Pipers' room Piper's sitting on the bed sorting through some boxes. Leo is in the closet sanding down the window frame

-Leo, I can't believe you found all of our baby stuff - Piper says to him

-Grams was a bit of a pack rat

Piper pulls out a pink album

-Baby book. My baby book - Piper says and opens it up - Oh, look how squishy I was

-You were so adorable - Leo says. Piper looks up

\- Leo, you can't even see the picture - Piper says

-Well, I'm your Whitelighter. I've been watching you ever since you were a baby - Leo responds to her remark

-Uh-huh, yeah, see that's too creepy to think about. I never knew that mum kept a baby book for me - Piper says

-Well, why not? I mean, you started one for our daughter. I always thought you and your mum were a lot alike - Leo says and picks up the window and tries to get it up to the frame

-It's strange to think that she went through everything I'm going through right now. I don't think you ever really know how much your mother loves you until you become one yourself - Piper say as Leo drops the window frame and he groans in pain. She looks at him - Oh, are you okay?

-Yeah - he says

-Here, um, why don't you let me help you? - she asks him and stands up and goes to him

-No, it's heavy - he responds

Piper walks over to him, still holding the album

-Well, see, that's kind of why I wanted to help you with it - she says

-Piper, when are you gonna accept the fact that you're pregnant? - Leo asks her

-When are you gonna stop being so overprotective? - she counters

-Look, all I'm suggesting is that you slow down - Leo says

-Okay, Leo, I'm not gonna be one of those women that sits on her ass and eats Bonbons throughout her whole pregnancy. That's just not the woman you married. Besides, generations of Halliwell women raised perfectly normal children before me. They all got through it and so will I - she says to him

-Not all of them - he says to her sadly

-What's that supposed to mean? - Piper asks

-How far along in the book have you gotten? - he asks her as she flips through the rest of the book and the pages are blank - There was no one there to finish it after your mother died

-Oh - Piper says

-Like I said, you are a lot like your mother. She was careless too. She thought she was invincible. She was wrong - Leo says and Piper only looks at him.

In her cavern Sea hag is sitting down in pain. A very nervous demon with a croaky voice appears squatting near by

-Hello. I'm begging your evil pardon. I bear a message from my master - he says to the hag

-Necron - she says his name like it a curse

The demon stands up, acting like a completely different person

-He wants the immortality that you promised him and he wants it now! - demon says and squats back down, returning very nervous - his words, not mine

-Tell your master he'll get what he wants, but he must be patient - she says and demon gets upset

-Oh, no, I can't tell him that. No disrespect, but skeletal beings aren't known for their patience - he says nervously

\- Then you best hurry along - she says

-I'll do as you ask but it'll be the last thing I do before Necron eats my life force. Then comes for yours - he says and then disappears. The sea hag walks to the edge of the sea and holds out her arms and casts a spell

Water rise up from the sea,

find the one who fled from me,

follow where the winds are cold,

then fall tenfold like days of old

The sea water bubbles furiously and thunder is heard

Somewhere in the city in an outside eating area Mylie waits anxiously by a fountain. The sky grows dark and lightning flashes in the sky. Someone calls her by name and she turns around. She sees a guy walking quickly towards her - Miley, hey - he says to her

-Hey. I'm so sorry to pull you out of your meeting - she says to him

-You said it was important. What's going on? - he asks her with concern

-Craig, I need to know how you feel about me - she says and he just laughs - What's so funny?

-You know what I love? - he asks her

-No, what? - she asks

-Your enthusiasm.

-Oh - she says sounding dissapointed - What else?

-Well, I, uh, I love this dimple right here when you smile - he says and kisses her dimple beside her mouth - Mylie, what's going on here?

-Look, I told you. I need to know how you feel about me deep inside. It's important - she says to him as they walk over to a table and chairs and sit down

-Well, listen, I'm gonna be on a plane in like two hours to go to New York and when I get back we'll go out and... - he says but she interrupts him

\- No, before you get on the plane. I can't explain right now, but unless you tell me how you feel about me, I may not be here when you get back

-What's that supposed to mean? - he asks

-I'm sorry, this isn't a threat. It's just, it is what it is

-Look, Mylie, this isn't the time or the place for this. Whatever I feel for you should come out when I'm ready

-But we're running out of time. Look, Craig, I admit that this isn't fair what I'm asking you, but it's what I need right now if you want to keep me in your life

-Okay, if it's that important, okay - he says and Mylie smiles - When I first met you I felt the wall come down, a wall around my heart, I mean, I don't how to say this but, uh... - he says but Mylie is not listening anymore because a rain drop falls on her thigh and gold scales appear. She stands up

-I've gotta go

-What? Wait a minute, you just... - he starts to say something but Mylie interrupts him

-I'm so sorry, I've gotta go - she says and rushes off, covering her scales with her dress. It starts to pour and Craig runs under cover. He looks back at Mylie who's standing near by out of the rain. A billboard catches Mylie's eye. It's Phoebe's billboard, reading: "Ask Phoebe... She has all the answers. The Bay Mirror." Mylie smiles

At the South Bay Social Services Paige walks in soaking wet. She walks over to her cubicle

-Matthews! In my office, now! - ,her boss, orders her. She walks into his office

-Weather advisory, if you're gonna go outside, bring a paddle - she says and squeezes her top trying to dry it a bit

-Where were you? - asks her

-Had to run the Mackenzie papers over to the courthouse - she answers him

-You've been gone an hour

-Yeah, well, there's a freak rainstorm. The entire city's flooded - Paige tries to justify herself

-Well, you should've let someone know where you were headed. You have this habit of coming and going as you please - he says to her which just gets on her nerve

-As I please? No, I come and go as other people please. That's what assistants do, they run errands. I'll tell you a little secret. They don't like it

-Well, your behaviour's got to change - he says

-Maybe it'll change if you promote me to social worker - Paige retorts

-I already did. You start tomorrow - he says to her and she looks surprised. Some time later Paige is on the phone with Phoebe

-He promoted you? Congratulations! - Phoebe says to Paige

-Thanks, I guess - Paige responds

-What do you mean, you guess? Paige, you've worked so hard for this, it's your dream

-Yeah, Cowan already gave me the big responsibility speech. No more coming to work late, no more long lunches

In Phoebes' office her assistant walks in

-Uh, I've got Nancy O'Dell's producer on the phone, they wanna know if you want hair and makeup - she asks Phoebe

-Uh, no, I will do my own. Thanks - she says and her assistant leaves. She goes back to talking to Paige

-Nancy O'Dell? - Paige asks

-Yeah, she wants to interview me on TV tomorrow - Phoebe responds

-Look at you blowing up around town. Billboards, radio, TV... What's next? Phoebe, the world tour?

-Oh, no, even better. Divorce court

-What? I can't believe with all you have going on, you've found time to push a divorce through the system

-I just want my life back. I don't wanna have to look over my shoulder praying that Cole doesn't find a way out of the demonic wasteland, you know

-Do you think he will?

-You know what? I don't care. Because even if he does, after today, I'll be free

It's after hours and Phoebe walks over to her car and throws her coat and bag in. Mylie sneaks up on her and Phoebe screams

-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just I recognise you from your billboard. I need your help - Mylie tries to calm Phoebe down

-Oh, that's sweet, sweetie, but if you write a letter then I respond to everyone - she starts to say something else but Mylie interrupts her

-No, you don't understand. I recognised you as a Charmed One. You're very famous where I come from. I'm not evil or anything

-I've heard that one before

-No, honestly, I'm... - Mylie stats to introduce herself when A car drives past and splashes water onto them. They gasp. Mylie's legs change into a mermaid tail. She falls to the ground. Phoebe rushes over to her - we need to go

-Well, yeah

-The sea hag will track my tail

-Well, make it go away!

-I can't - Mylie says as Phoebe pulls her Mylie into the passenger side of the car. A gust of wind blows. Phoebe jumps into the drivers seat and starts the car. They back out of the parking space and in front of them, a puddle of water forms into the sea hag

-Hang on - Phoebe says and drives through the sea hag and the sea hag's body explodes into water, all over the car. Phoebe drives out of the car park. The puddle of water forms into the sea hag once again

Later in the Manor in the living room are Piper, Phoebe, Mylie and Leo. Mylie is sitting on the couch while Phoebe dries Mylie's legs with a hair dryer. Prue and Paige walk through the front door

-This better be good because I did what my boss explicitly told me not to...I pulled another "family emergency" on them - Prue says and puts her umbrella and purse on the table in the foyer. Paige nods to her in agreement and does the same with her purse and umbrella. They both start walking toward the living room

-Okay, I just cut work on the day of my big promotion and sped through a rainstorm to get here, what is the 9... - they walk into the living room and see Mylie - 11?

-Phoebe found a mermaid - Leo explains to Prue and Paige. They nod

-Actually, she found me - Phoebe corrects him - On the way to a very important court date, I might add

-Hi, I'm Mylie - she walks to Prue and shakes her hand - you must be Prue - she assumes and Prue nods. She then shakes Paiges' hand - and you are Paige, right - she asks and Paige also nods - both of you have a very big underwater fan base

Prue smiles at this statement and Paige looks astonished at Mylie

-You're a mermaid? You guys actually exist?

-Uh, excuse me. When you said, uh, Sea hag, did you mean like old woman hag or evil magic hag? - Piper asks Mylie - because see, I'm not really in the battle mood today

-Uh, she's kinda both - Mylie responds

-Uh-huh

-Forget that. What's life like under the sea? Does your skin get wrinkly? Does algae pose as a personal hygiene problem - Paige asks Mylie

-Paige don't be rude, what kind of a question is that - Prue says to Paige and Paige looks at her sheepishly

-Yeah, guys, why don't we let her up for a little air - Leo says to everyone except Mylie

-No, it's okay, I don't mind. Actually, there's nothing like being a mermaid. Swim in the open sea all day, explore endless wonders, it's pure freedom - Mylie answers

-Sounds like heaven. I'm sure you want to get back. I can drop you off at the beach on my way... - Phoebe tries to get rid of Mylie but is interrupted by her

-Wait, you don't understand. It was a great life. For the first few hundred years - Mylie says

-Mermaids are immortal - Leo explains to them

-Yeah, we can spend eternity at sea. Because our hearts are, well, some say are as cold as the water. But sometimes a mermaid gets lonely and her heart warms and she wants more - Mylie says

-You wanted to find love - Prue says softly as she realised what was Mylie reffering to

-Is that what happened to you - Paige asks her

-Mm-hmm. The ocean's floor is littered with bones of mortals who died for love. I had to know why - Mylie says

-Now these bones, um, could they be bones of mortals that perhaps the sea hag killed? - Piper asks

-Piper - Prue and Paige say at the same time

-What? - Piper asks them and they give her the "what's the matter with you" look

-So you said you wanted to feel love, is that why you went to see the sea hag? - Leo asks Mylie in the attempt to end the fight between the sisters before it even begins

-Yes. If a mortal professes his love to a mermaid, she becomes human. The sea hag agreed to give me legs but if I didn't find love before her deadline I would have to give her my immortality - Mylie answers

-All that for a guy? Boy, did you get taken for a ride - Phoebe says

-Phoebe - again Prue and Paige say at the same time

-What? - Phoebe asks them and they give her the same look they gave Piper moments ago

-But I did find love, I-I mean I think I did. But I might be dead before I get to find out for sure. Craig's getting on a plane to New York soon - Mylie says

-Oh, no-no-no, this is good. Because all we gotta do is find the fish lover, get him to spill his guts and then we don't have to face the sea hag - Piper says

-Piper - Prue says and Paige just looks at Piper in annoyance

-What? - Piper asks again

-If your boyfriend's love can make you human why don't you just tell him you're a mermaid - Paige asks Mylie in the attempt to calm herself

-You mean, that I'm a genetic freak with a fish tail coated in glandular slime? - Mylie asks sarcastically

-She raises a good point - Leo says and Phoebe agrees with him

-You may be half fish, but you're still a woman and women, you know they generally know when a man's in love even before he does - Prue says to Mylie and Paige nods her head in agreement

-Oh, puh-lease! If I wrote that slop in my column I'd be driven out of town - Phoebe says

-Okay, that is it. Can we - Paige gesticulate with her hands on Prue and herself - see you two in the kitchen? - she asks and all four of them go into the kitchen

-Okay, what is going on with you guys? - Prue asks Piper and Phoebe

-I'm sorry, like you need a man to be complete. That kind of thinking dates back to the days we all had tails - Phoebe says and Piper agrees with her

-Maybe Phoebe's right, maybe we just throw the mermaid back into the ocean and we keep the manor a hag-free zone

-Who are you people and what have you done with our sisters? - Paige asks and turns to Phoebe - Let's start with you. What is going on in that head of yours?

-I keep thinking about the court date I'm missing - Phoebe answers

-Okay, so you're dumping all over our innocent?

-I don't mean to be. Paige, I've been fighting so hard to get my life back. If Cole shows up and we're still married, then it was all for nothing. I need my freedom

-Okay, fine. Go meet the judge, just hurry back and we'll deal with Mylie - Paige says and Phoebe walks out of the kitchen. Leo walks in

-Where's she going? Everything okay? - he asks

-Yeah, Piper, Paige and I were just about to discuss how best to vanquish the sea hag - Prue says while looking at Piper

-No, you said we were gonna deal with Mylie, you didn't say anything about doing anything with the sea hag - Piper counters

-What is up with you and these demon avoidance issues you suddenly got? - Prue asks her

\- I think if we can protect Mylie and avoid a run-in with the sea hag, I'm all for that - Leo says as he again tries to smooth things over

-What is going on with everybody? We're talking about the sea hag, the mysterious monster of the deep blue sea, the one who's name strikes fear in the hearts of sailors everywhere - Paige says

-Okay, somebody's been watching way too much discovery channel - Piper says trying to lighten the atmosphere

-You're probably right but she's an interesting evil specimen. She reminds me of this water demon that I read in the book. She kills in the most fascinating way - Paige says

-Paige - Piper warns her

-What?

-We know how it kills

-What'd I say? - Paige asks and Prue looks at her, saddness in her eyes

-It killed mom - Prue says and Paige drops her gaze to the floor. Prue goes over to her and puts an arm around her waist

-It's okay, you didn't know - Leo says to Paige

-Look, I just don't see any sense in going up against a demon like this if we don't have to - Piper says

-Okay, maybe we can get Craig to confess his love for Mylie. I'll ask her what flight he's on and maybe I can stop him from getting on that plane. But if it doesn't work we're gonna have to come up with a plan B to vanquish the sea hag - Paige says

-I know, I will check the Book Of Shadows - Piper says. At that moment, Andy walks into the kitchen. Prue approaches to him and gives him a kiss

-Hi honey, how was your meeting with Darryl? - she asks him

-He was in shock when he saw me but I explained him what's going on and he took it really well...he's on his way to help Phoebe with her divorce - Andy answers her

-Great - Prue says. Andy looks at her

-Whats going on? Who's the girl in the living room?

Prue starts to say something but Paige interrupts her

-Her name is Mylie and she's a long story..I'll tell you everything on our way - Paige says and looks at Prue - can he come with me? He's the right man for the job - she asks Prue

-Sure, why not? I'll stay here with Mylie - Prue says, kisses Andy and goes to the living room. Paige approaches Andy and grabs his hand

-Where are we going - he asks her

-I told you...I'll explain everything on our way - she says to him

-Okay, we can take my car, let's go - he says and he and Paige walk out the back door. Leo looks at Piper

-Are you okay?

-Yeah

In the Sea hags' cavern te nervous demon appears, crouched down and approaches to the hag

-Hello? Begging your evil pardon - he says

-I see you're still alive - Sea hag says as Necron zaps in

-Six months ago, I came to this cavern to feed on you. You talked me out of it. What was it you said? - he asks her

-I promised you an immortal being to give you permanent and everlasting life - she says, fear entering her voice

-Yes, that was it. A mermaid I believe. Did you capture her for me? - he asks her

-No, not yet - she answers and an energy ball forms in Necrons' hand - It's not too late. I can cast a new spell, conjure a storm like San Francisco has never seen. Think what you're giving up if you kill me

Necron faces the nervous demon

-Oh, now this isn't right - nervous demon almost cries out and Necron shoots electricity into the demon and sucks his life force out of him. The demon turns to dust

-I'm so tired of feeding on lower life forms - Necron says

-The mermaid won't get away this time - hag assures him

-She'd better not, for your sake

At the boarding gate at the airport Craig is getting his ticket from the counter

-Thank you, Mr. Wilson, have a nice flight - Ticket Agent says to Craig and he walks away from the counter. Paige and Andy spot him and approach him

-Uh, Craig? Craig Wilson? - Paige asks him

-Yeah - he turns around and sees Paige. Andy is a few steps aside from Paige

-I have a message for you, Mylie sent me - Paige says

-Let me guess. She sent me a singing telegram. No-no, strip-a-gram, that's more Mylie's style. Shocking and unexpected - Craig bursts at Paige. Andy takes a step forward

-Hey, show her some respect - Andy practically orders Craig and Paige looks at Andy and smiles appreciatively. He smiles back and encourages her to go on. She again looks at Craig

-I am a friend of Mylie's, she sent me here because she needs to speak with you

-Why didn't she come herself? - Craig asks her

-That's a good question, there's a good answer, I just can't tell you what it is. But it's good - Paige says

-Let me get this straight. You're a friend of Mylie's, I've never met you, I've never even heard of you, and you know more about her than I do. Is that right?

-No, not more about her than you do, just a little secret, well, a big secret

-Well, I'm tired of Mylie's secrets. Okay, I'm tired of her moving closer to me and then running away and I... I'm just tired

-There's a really good reason for all of this and one day you guys are gonna sit down at a nice seafood dinner and laugh about this. But until then you really need to trust her

-Well, right now I need to catch a plane. Excuse me - Craig says and head for the gate. Paige gives Andy the signal. Andy approaches Craig

-Craig Wilson you're under arrest - Andy says while cuffing Craig - everything you say can and will be used against you on the court

-What? Aressted? What for? - Craig asks

-Everything will be clear when we get downtown - Andy says and he, Craig and Paige get out of the airport into Andys' car and drive off

-Why is she coming with us? Whats going on?Wait..this isn't the way to the police station...this is kidnapping, what kind of a police officer are you - Craig babbles but Paige shuts him down

-Craig, Mylies' life is in danger - she says and he looks at her

In the Judges' chamber at the Court house Phoebe, Morris and the judge are having a conversation

-I sent a sheriff to his apartment, to his work, even his dry cleaners. Trust me, your honour, I didn't make a good faith effort to try and notify my husband of our divorce, I made a great faith effort - Phoebe says to the judge

-But to grant a default divorce, the court requires that you to put a notice in the local newspaper saying where the missing spouse was last residing. Did you do that? - judge asks her back

-I made the notice larger than legally required, I even used a 12-pica bold font to make sure it really popped. You see there how it really pops - she says and gives the judge a newspaper as proof. Judge looks at Darryl

-What is your business here, Inspector?

-I led the investigation to the disappearance of Mr Cole Turner. We used every method at our disposal to find his whereabouts and we still came up empty. It's my belief that Mr. Turner has left the country - Darryl answers him

-I must say, young lady, in all my years on the bench I have never seen a divorce push through this fast. Please sign here - judge says to Phoebe as he hands her a piece of paper. She looks excitedly at Darryl who smiles back

-Oh, free at last - she says

-Is this the right office? - Coles' voice can be heard in the hallway. He walks in - Cole Turner, your honour - he introduces himself to the judge, then turns to Phoebe - Nice ad, thanks for letting me know

Some time later Phoebe and Cole walk out of the room and into the hallway

-You evil bastard. Why didn't you just stay where you belong? - Phoebe says to Cole not even turning around

-Wait a minute, I'm not evil - Cole says to her just as Darryl storms out of the room and comes to them. He faces Cole

-Do you have any idea what you just did to me in there?

-Hold on - Cole says to Darryl and turn to Phoebe - I'm not evil. I'm good

-You're good at crushing my every hope and dream - Phoebe says

-Well, I'm gonna make up for that - Cole says to her

-You just made me look like a fool in front of the judge - Darryl says to Cole who just glances at him and looks back to Phoebe

-You are like a pit bull with a death grip - Phoebe says

-You know, I should arrest you on principle - Darryl says and Cole waves his hand at him and turns him into a water cooler

-Too many people talking at once - Cole says

-You see, Cole, this is exactly what I'm talking about. Uh, good people don't turn other people into water coolers - Phoebe says to him

-I needed you to hear me - Cole says

-Go to hell - Phoebe retorts

-I was just there. I didn't mean to stay so long but I needed to gather enough powers to execute... - Cole says but Phoebe interrupts him

-Execute who? Huh? Execute who? - Phoebe asks him

-My plan. I'm hear to redeem myself - Cole answers

-You'd better be careful. You are stepping down a very dangerous road right now - Phoebe warns him

-I'm already on it. I got my job back at the law firm. I'm gonna use my powers to help people, make up for my past. In time you will see we're meant to be together - Cole says

-Cole, if you say that again, I swear I'll scream. I want you out of my life - Phoebe says to him

-I'll keep my distance but I'm not going away. My love for you hasn't changed. It kept me alive in the wasteland, it led me back to you - Cole says and approaches to Phoebe. She grabs a letter opener and points it at him - You won't use that. I know you still love me, on some level deep inside - he says to her and holds the tip of the letter opener and Phoebe cuts his hand. Blood splatters onto some papers

-You are seriously mistaken if you think I still love you in anyway - Phoebe says

-I wasn't expecting a warm welcome but don't you think this is a little extreme? - Cole asks as his hand magically heals and the blood on the paper bubbles. Phoebe gasps - Wait

-You stay away from me. Whatever you are - she says as she runs away. Cole waves his hand and the water cooler changes back into Darryl

-What happened? Where's Phoebe? - he asks Cole

-She ran off - Cole responds

-You're lucky that's all she did - Darryl says as he walks past Cole

In the living room at the Manor Piper, Leo, Prue and Mylie watch the weather report on TV. Piper lowers the volume

-Now the book says that the sea hag has power over her natural environment, would that be, like, rainstorms? - Piper asks Mylie

-Yeah. Rainstorms, hurricanes... - Mylie answers

-Hurricanes? - Piper asks

-Even tidal waves - Mylie says

-Leo, she said tidal waves. How far do tidal waves travel? - Piper asks him frantically

-Excuse us - Leo says to Mylie and Prue as they move away from them - What's gotten into you? - he asks Piper

-I don't know, I just don't feel like myself - Piper answers him

-Well, our job is to keep the innocent calm. Do you think you can do that while I go talk to the Elders and see if they can help us control the sea hag? - Leo asks her

-Sure - Piper answers him and he orbs out. The front door opens and Paige, Andy and Craig enter. They walk into the living room. Craig goes to Mylie

-You came - Mylie says to him

-Yeah, Paige told me your life was in danger. What's going on? - he asks her

-I really need to know how you feel about me - she presses on him

-I can't believe we're back on this. What, are you all in on this joke or what? - he looks at Prue, Piper, Paige and Andy.

-It's no joke, you have to tell her how you feel about her, her life depends on it - Prue says to him trying to point him in the right direction

-Tell me what's happening - Craig says to Mylie

-I can't - she says to him

-You can't? You yank me out of a business meeting, your friends ambushed me at the airport, I miss my plane and you can't tell me why? - he asks her

-No - she answers. Piper snaps at him

-Okay, buddy, look. You obviously wouldn't be here if you didn't care, so why don't you just tell her that you love her for crying out loud

-Piper, relax - Prue warns her

-What? If he does not do this then we've gotta fight the evil... - Piper says and Paige stops her - person

-You know what, I'm outta here - Craig says and starts to leave

-Craig wait. You wanna know what I'm hiding from you? Okay - Mylie says and takes the flowers out of a vase and sits on the couch

-Mylie? No, don't - Piper says but too late. Mylie tips the vase water onto her legs and her legs turn into a mermaid tail

-Please don't be afraid. It's still me - Mylie says as Craig backs away, frightened

-What are you? Geez - he says and races out the door. A gust of wind blows in the living room and the Sea hag appears

-Did you find a vanquishing spell? - Paige asks Prue

-No, I was with Mylie the whole time, Piper was supposed to do that - Prue answers and turns to Piper - Piper,spell? - she asks starts to back away

-Piper, freeze her - Paige says and Piper tries to freeze the Sea hag but nothing happens. A water ball forms in the sea hag's hand

-I can't - she answers. The sea hag throws the water ball at Paige and Paige is surrounded by a tunnel of water

-Paige - Prue says frantically. Andy tries to protect Prue and Piper by tackling hag. She grabs him and throws him into the wall and he falls unconscious. Taking her chance as Prue is distracted by this Sea hag forms another water ball and throws it at Prue and she, too, is surrounded by a tunnel of water. Hag forms another water ball and throws it at Piper and Piper ducks behind the couch. The water ball hits the wall. The sea hag turns to Mylie

-Piper - Mylie shouts but Piper stays behind the couch, frightened - Piper help me! Piper! Help! - Piper hears a splash of water and Prue and Paige coughing. She comes out from behind the couch. Paige is standing there, soaking wet. Prue checks on Andy

-What happened to you? - Paige asks Piper

Later in the conservatory all the girls and Andy and Leo are there

-She took our innocent? How could you let that happen? - she directs her question towards Piper

-I don't know. I think I had a panic attack. I couldn't breathe or move - Piper responds

-Okay, but she took our innocent - Phoebe counters

-Let's give Piper a break, okay - Leo says

\- No, she's right, I froze up, Mylie's gone and it's my fault...I'm just lucky that you three weren't seriously hurt - Piper says and looks at Prue, Andy and Paige

-No, it's not your fault. It's your hormones. Your maternal instincts are kicking in - Leo tries to ease her guilt

-More like taking over - Paige remarks

-M-hm - Prue says and raises her eyebrows at Piper

-It's natural for a mother to feel protective of her baby - Leo says while looking at Prue and Paige

-But she's been handling demons ever since she got pregnant. Why the sudden change today? - Phoebe asks

\- I don't know, I just, I don't - Piper responds

-Let's just focus on finding Mylie. What did you get on the sea hag? - Prue asks Piper

-There's a vanquishing spell, power of four, I, I have it somewhere - Piper answers

-Okay, what about a location? Did the book say where we can find her? - Paige asks Piper to which she only shrugs

-The Elders say she keeps a cavern on a remote island. She keeps it hidden with charms and spells. The only way to track her is with a mermaid - Leo says

-Well, unfortunately we're fresh out of those - Phoebe remarks and Piper snaps at her

-Okay, yeah, well, where were you when this all went down?

Phoebe looks down

-I had my own demon to deal with

-The good news is that the sea hag can't steal Mylie's immortality unless she's willing to give it up - Prue says

-Which could be any minute - Andy comments

-True, if she gives up hope, she might wanna die - Paige agrees with him

-Alright, I'll find Craig, we may need him - Leo says

-Try the airport, he was headed to New York - Andy suggests. Leo nods and orbs out

-I'll try to locate the sea hag - Piper says

-Oh, honey, I'm sorry, I might've been pushing too hard. Why don't you let me and Paige and Prue worry about the sea hag? - Phoebe asks Piper

-No, 'cause I've got to... - Piper tries to protest but Prue stops her

-Rest. If not for your sake then for my niece. All this stress can't be good - Prue says

-She's right - Paige agrees along with Phoebe. Piper lays down on the couch

In the cavern Sea hag and Mylie are there. The sea hag is holding the auger shell

-I underestimated you. They always come back to me with empty hearts begging me to end their lives. But you, you almost found love - Sea hag says

-I did find love - Mylie say sadly

-Maybe he did love you but I'm afraid that's over, my dear child, now that he knows what you are - Sea hag says and Mylies' eyes fill with tears - It's time to embrace your fate - Sea hag says and shows her the shell. Mylie knocks it out of her hands - the pain you're feeling won't go away - Sea hag says and picks up the shell - As an immortal creature, can you bear to live with it for eternity? - Sea hag asks her and then disappears. Mylie starts to cry

(A/N: I'm skipping the scene between Darryl and Cole..all plays out the same)

In the Manor at the attic, Phoebe is reading through a spell that Paige and Prue have written. Paige is pacing up and down

-This is really good. Adding Eastern thinking to Western wicca - Phoebe says as Paiges' phone starts ringing - It should definitely break through the sea hag's protective charms. Are you gonna answer your phone?

-Uh, no, it's my boss. I've been gone all afternoon - Paige says

-That's why I turn off my phone - Prue says - I'll deal with it later...can you turn yours off?It's really annoying - Prue asks Paige

-Do you think it's possible to get promoted and fired on the same day? - Paige asks no one in particular

-Paige, please, just turn off the phone - Phoebe says starting to lose it

-You know, maybe in our new destiny this job just isn't meant to be...- Paige rambles on and Phoebe snaps

-Okay - Phoebe says and grabs the phone and slams it on the table and puts her head in her hands. Both Paige and Prue look at her in amazement

-Okay, interesting. Phoebe? - Paige asks as she sits next to Phoebe

-Mm - Phoebe responds

-What is going on? - Paige asks her. Phoebe looks up at them

-He's back - she says

-Who? - Paige asks

-Cole - Phoebe responds

-What?! - Both Prue and Paige ask at the same time. Phoebe pulls the letter opener out of her purse and shows them. The tip of it has been eaten away from acid

-This is his blood. Blood is not supposed to do that - Phoebe says

-You stabbed him? - Prue asks her

-Yeah - Phoebe says

-Good - Prue says and Paige nods her head

-He wants me back. He wants me back and I just wanna run. As fast and far as I can. I swear, if I had your power, Paige, I would orb myself to a rock in the middle of the sea. He has put me through so much and I just, I don't want to go through it again - Phoebe says

-Okay, running is not the answer. Don't give him that power over you. You have built a great life for yourself - Paige says to her

-That doesn't matter. I'm too tired to fight him. And I don't even know if I could. He's got all these new demonic powers now - Phoebe says

-You know what? Turn your anger towards the Sea hag. After we deal with her, I'll test Cole's blood and come up with a magic way to keep him from you, okay? - Paige asks her

-Okay. Thank you. Let's see if this spell that you wrote works. I will go find Piper - Phoebe says

-Oh, Piper. I'm kinda worried about her. She picked maybe the worst time to come up with a massive demon phobia. You think she's gonna be okay to take on the Sea hag? - Paige asks

-I'm kind of worried about her too - Prue says

-Well, I think pregnancy is an emotional time and anything can happen - Phoebe says as Piper walks in

-I'll be fine. Okay, let's go, we've got a job to do

-You sure you're up to it? - Prue asks her with concern

-Well, I don't have a choice. It's a power of four spell, right? One, two, three, four - Piper point on all of them

-Should we wait for Leo to find Craig before we go? - Phoebe asks

-No, Mylie needs us now - Piper states and Phoebe hands them each a piece of paper

-Okay, if the spell works, it should take us straight to the sea hag - Prue says and they all start chanting

Powers of the witches rise,

find the hag who speaks in lies,

balance chakras focus chi,

lead us through the cruel cruel sea

Nothing happens but then suddenly Phoebe falls to the floor. Prue, Piper and Paige look down to find Phoebe turned into a mermaid. They all gasp.

At the beach Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb in. Phoebe falls into the water

-Hey - Phoebe says

-Sorry, couldn't hold you - Paige says as Phoebe tries to get up

-Phoebe, you can't stand, you don't have legs - Piper tells her

-Okay, well, why me? Why did I get the tail? We all said the spell together! - Phoebe asks

-Maybe because you're the best swimmer? Paige asks rhetorically

-Yeah, at the Y! But this is the ocean! It is very cold and I am allergic to shellfish! - Phoebe says

-Okay, forget that. Do you sense the Sea hag? Is she close? - Piper asks

-How should I know? - Phoebe asks

-Well, maybe if you put your head underwater - Piper suggests

-And get my hair wet? - Phoebe asks

-Phoebe, you're a mermaid - Piper states the obvious

-You should be able to sense the Sea hag. Our spell worked but not the way Paige and I envisioned it - Prue says as Phoebe holds her nose and dives underwater. Leo orbs in

-I found Craig. He was on a plane on his way to New York. Why am I standing in the ocean?

-Phoebe is a mermaid - Piper answers him

-Oh. Well, that would explain it - Leo says as Phoebe pokes out of the water

-Whoo! Dive in! The water's great

-Phoebe, get back here this instant! - Piper orders her. Phoebe dives back under and pops back up next to them in a second's flat

-The call of the sea's intense. Just like Mylie said it was

-Well, ignore it. Did you find the Sea hag? - Piper asks

-Now that you mention it there was a stench under the water - Phoebe responds

-That could be the sewage treatment plant - Leo says

-We'll take our chances, follow the stench - Piper says to Phoebe

-How? - Phoebe asks

-I don't know. Get in touch with your inner fish. And then when you find the cavern, call for Leo and we will orb there - Piper explains the plan to her

-Okay - Phoebe says as she dives back in the water and swims away

-That's actually the most fun I've seen Phoebe have since Cole died - Paige states

-Which time? - Leo asks

-Good point - Paige says and Prue laughs at this word exchange - Okay, you guys ready? T-minus Sea hag and counting. Piper, have you got the power of four spell? - Paige asks but gets no answer. She turns to Piper - Piper, are you okay?

-I'm fine. Everything's under control - Piper reassures them

Mylie is sitting in the Sea hags' Sea hag appears

-Are you ready to make your pain go away? - She asks Mylie

-Yes - Mylie responds as the Sea hag holds up the auger shell

-Necron will be pleased. It doesn't hurt, I promise. The auger shell brings peace - Sea hag says as Mylie takes the auger shell and places it on her heart. It glows. Phoebe arrives in the water near by

At the beach Leo is sensing for Phoebe.

-She's calling. Let's go

-Come on, come on, let's go - Prue rushes everyone to move. They join hands and start to orb out. Piper lets go of their hands and Leo, Prue and Paige orb out without her. She leans against a rock, frightened

At the cavern Leo, Prue and Paige orb in

-Where's Piper - Phoebe asks

-She let go of my hand - Paige answers as Sea hag throws a waterball at Paige and she forms a shield which protects her

-Enough with the water - Paige says - Prue, get the shell! - Paige says to Prue. Prue uses her telekinesis and shell flies into her hand. It reveals a bloody spot on Mylies' chest. The Sea hag flicks her arms and seaweed appears tightly around Prue and Paige. Prue drops the shell into the water. Phoebe dives down to get it. Leo grabs a sword and swings it at the Sea hag. She disappears and reappears and throws a waterball at Leo. He is surrounded by a tunnel of water. Phoebe jumps out of the water and throws the auger shell at the Sea hag. It attaches itself to her and she screams. She turns into a pile of dust. The tunnel of water disappears from Leo and Paige and Prue free themselves from the seaweed

-Is everyone okay? - Phoebe asks

-Yeah - Prue responds as Leo goes over to Mylie

-No, she's dying

-Can you heal her? - Phoebe asks and Leo tries to heal Mylie but it doesn't work

-It's no use, she's not human

-No, not yet. Get Craig, hurry - Prue tells him and he orbs out

-She should've stayed in the water. She could've avoided all of this - Phoebe says

-Can we stay positive please? - Paige asks as Leo orbs in with Craig

-Get your hands off me! - Craig says to Leo then looks around - What, what just happened? Where am I?

-Somewhere off the north Atlantic would be my gut instinct - Phoebe tells him and smiles

-How... What... Who are you people? - Craig asks them

-Witch - Paige says

-Also witch - Prue says

-Angel - Leo says

-Mermaid - Phoebe says

-Don't you mean witch? - Paige asks her, she just looks at her while Craig looks at Mylie lying unconscious

-I know this is hard to accept, but all that matters is she's dying and you can help her - Leo tells him

-What can I do? - Craig asks

-Tell her how you feel. Your love can save her - Prue says to him

-My love? How can I love her? I mean, look at her. She's got a... - Craig starts to say but is interrupted by Paige

-Really beautiful heart

-Now you know what she is, but who she is, you've always known that - Phoebe says to Craig

-I do love you...- Craig says to Mylie. She urns human. Leo quickly takes off his coat and hands it to Craig. Craig covers Mylie's naked body. Leo heals Mylie and she wakes up. She sees Craig and smiles. They kiss. Mylie looks at Leo,than at Prue, Paige and Phoebe

-Thank you. Thank you for everything

-Okay, I hate to cut this short but I can sense Piper's panic and I think we should get back to her and let her know that everything's alright - Leo says as he, Prue and Paige walk over to Phoebe - Phoebe, take my hand, I'll orb you back

-Nope, I'm staying in the ocean - Phoebe states

-Okay, just meet us back at the beach. You swim so fast you'll probably beat us there anyway - Prue says to Phoebe

-No, I'm staying in the ocean, I'm not going back - Phoebe states again

-I don't understand - Paige says

-Paige, it's everything that Mylie said it was. It's complete freedom - Phoebe says

-The call of the sea. It'll turn her heart cold if she lets it - Mylie says and they all realise what was Phoebe truly saying. Leo approaches to her

-Okay, Phoebe, get out of the water

-No - Phoebe says as she backs away from them

-Phoebe, take my hand - Paige says

-No - Phoebe again refuses

-Phoebe, fight it! - Prue tells her

-I don't wanna fight it, I just wanna be free - Phoebe says and swims away

-Phoebe - both Prue and Paige shout to her but to no avail...Phoebe is already gone.

I hope you like it...All the best to you all... R&R :D


	3. A Witch's Tail part 2

Phoebe is swimming around the bottom of the ocean. She spots a pretty pink shell and picks it up. She smiles and swims off

In the Manor in the living room Prue, Piper and Paige are sitting the on the couch. Leo orbs in. He is soaking wet

\- Leo, the Persian - Piper says to him and he moves

-I found Phoebe - he says. All the girls stand up

-You did? Well, why didn't bring her? - Piper asks him

-She's too fast... and slippery - he says and Paige remarks

-It's official. Phoebe's on the run

-On the swim, technically - Leo corrects her and she rolles her eyes

-Well, what the heck's she swimming from? She's got billboards, TV interviews, she got her divorce, she should be loving life - Piper says and Prue and Paige exchange glances

-They don't know...- Prue says to Paige

-That's right, you don't know - Paige says to Piper and Leo

-I don't know what? - Piper asks looking at them

-Well, we didn't wanna make you mad... - Prue starts but Paige continues

-You know, you getting so panicky and all - Paige says

-Yes, we've established, I was a spineless coward in the face of evil. Now, what don't I know? - Piper asks and Prue and Paige exchange glances again

-Cole's back - Prue says and Piper starts to panic

-What? Why don't I know about this? - Leo asks Prue and Paige

-What Phoebe told us confidentially - Paige states in Prues' and her defence

-Yes, but I'm your Whitelighter. As witches you have a duty to let me know this sort of thing - Leo starts to argue with them and Prue jumps in

-We have a greater duty to our sister

-Excuse me, but he's the former Source of all Evil - Leo says as Piper tries to get their attention - This is not something you just sweep under the rug - Leo continues and Piper falls on the floor. Leo, Paige and Prue run over to her - Take a deep breath, take a deep breath - Leo tries to calm Piper as they help her up and she sits on the couch

-Does he want my baby - Piper asks still a little in panic

-Oh, no honey, of course not. He's in love, he wants Phoebe back - Paige responds

-Hey, that's it. If Cole and Phoebe declare their love... - Leo starts to say but Prue interrupts him

-Cole's love is the problem, not the solution

-Prue I know you hate Cole...you too Paige but...- Piper says and Paige interrupts her

-Yeah, we do, we loathe and despise him, but that's not the point - Paige says and Prue nods her head in agreement - Mylie said that mermaids are cold hearted, maybe that's why our spell turned Phoebe into a mermaid in the first place

-Wait a minute, we're talking about Phoebe here. Since when did Phoebe become cold-hearted? - Piper asks

-Well, maybe she's been in the deep freeze ever since Cole came back - Paige says

-So where do we go next? - Leo asks

-Book Of Shadows, library of congress, internet. Anywhere we can to get rid of Phoebe's tail - Prue suggests

In the Sea hags' cavern Necron zaps in. He walks around

-Hag? I want my eternal life. Or your life, it's your choice - he says and then sees a pile of dust on the floor where the Sea Hag was vanquished. He waves his hand above the pile and the dust blows away, revealing the auger shell. He picks it up. Phoebe swims into the cavern and places a shell onto a pile of shells she's collected. Necron notices her and walks over to her

-Who are you? - Phoebe asks him

-You have something that I want - Necron says to her

-They're all yours - Phoebe says and throws the shells at Necron and dives under the water. Necron throws electricity at Phoebe and hits her tail. She swims away, bleeding

At the Manor in the kitchen Paige is on the phone

-I am so sorry I am missing work, Mr. Cowan. I-I it's just my sister, she's had a fishing accident - she makes up and continues - Of course I'm grateful for the promotion, of course I am. And I'm gonna prove to you how grateful I am as soon as I get there and... Mr. Cowan - she says as Leo orbs in - Hello? - she hangs up the phone

-I lost Phoebe - Leo says

-You lost Phoebe? - Paige asks

-Yeah, somewhere in the Gulf of Mexico. I was tracking her and, she's getting harder to sense. I think the mermaid in her's starting to take over - Leo answers

-I'll just have to find a way to turn her back - Paige says as she sits down - Look through these books - she says and places a book in front of her

-Uh, you've been working on this all night? - Leo asks her as he sits down

-Yeah - Paige responds

-What have you learned so far? - Leo asks

-I've learned that mermaids are cold blooded, they like shiny baubles, sea chanteys are the only songs they know, and my adoption file is short one document - Paige rambles and Leo laughs shortly

-You lost me with that last one - he says

-Leo, it's my first day as a social worker and I'm already screwing up and failing big time. This kid's adoption is gonna fall apart without me. Uh, I don't know how Prue did it...she also missed half of her work day and she smoothed it out with her boss..he even gave her the rest of the day of - Paige says

-Well, you can't let that happen - Leo says

-I'm so glad you agree. I was thinking I can just cast a spell from here and create a file... - Paige says

-That's not what I meant. Go to work - Leo interrupts her

-But what about... - Paige starts to protest but Leo interrupts her again

-But what about what? You're just an orb away

-You sure you can handle this alone? - she asks him

-I'm not alone, I have Piper and Prue - he says

-Piper. Okay, Leo, I don't know if it's because she's afraid of the demons or she has a guilt over Phoebe, but she's not doing so well. I had to come down here to get any work done at all..Prue stayed up in the attic and she's trying to calm Piper down - Paige says

-What do you mean? - Leo asks

-Go up the attic and see for yourself - Paige answers him and gets up and exits the back door. He starts going up to the attic and meets Prue who is visibly angry

-Prue, what's wrong - Leo asks her

-Ah, just the man I was looking for..You need to talk some senses into Piper 'cause she's not listening to me..I was trying to ease her guilt and to calm her down a little but she just rambles something about how she is the responsible one and has to fix everything and before you say it..I know she had to take my role as the responsible one for the past year but I'm back now and she has to think on her daughter, my niece first and than thre rest of us later so..you tell her that and I'm going to help Paige - Prue says

-Paige went to work - Leo says to her

-Ok, then I'm going to research those books Paige found and try to find a way to help Phoebe and you..you know what to do - Prue says him and walks away down the hall. Leo enters the attic and ooks around for Piper. He sees her sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, scribbling words on the wall with chalk. He walks over to her. Piper mumbles something then rubs a word out with her hand

-Honey, it's okay - Leo says to her and touches her arm

-Let go of me, almost done - she says

-Piper, you need to take a break - Leo says to her

-I just need one more verse - she says not paying attention to Leos' suggestion

-Piper, this is not helping Phoebe - Leo says

-Leo, I'm scared - Piper says to him

-I know - he responds

-No, you don't. I'm scared all of the time - Piper says

-Piper, you're pregnant. Your hormones and adrenaline are running very high. It's okay to be afraid - Leo tries to calm her but his word get to her even more

-No, it's not. Did you see what my fear did to Phoebe? I'm supposed to be stronger than ever now that I'm pregnant, for our daughter and my sisters. It's my job to take care of this family - she states

-Sometimes it's this family's job to take care of you. Sometimes it's my job - he says

-What do I do - she asks him

-You need to figure out what's behind your fear - he advices her

-Okay, well, therapy takes years and Phoebe needs me now - she responds

-The only way you can help Phoebe is by removing your fear - he says

-What did you say? - she asks him

-I said you need to remove your fear and I can help you do that - he says and she looks like she had an epiphany

-I think you just did - she says and stands up - Right now I just need some time to figure this out, alone - she says and Leo leaves the attic. She walks over to a blank wall and writes "Fearless" with a piece of chalk

At the dock Phoebe is sitting on the edge, breathing heavily. She touches the bleeding gash in her tail. She hears voices and dives into the water

At the South Bay Social Services. Paige is walking across the room with Mr. Cowan following

-So how is your sister doing after the fishing accident? - Mr. Covan asks Paige

-Oh, we're not sure, we haven't found her yet - Paige answers

-What is she, lost at sea? - Mr. Cowan asks her

-You could say that - she responds

-But, but Paige - Mr. Cowan starts to say as they stop walking and she interrupts him

\- Look, Mr. Cowan, I may be stubborn at times and late to work often and I don't always know when to shut up like right now, but trust me, even if I told you the truth you wouldn't believe me, so if you'll excuse me I have an adoption to save - she says to him

-You forgot insolent, you're very insolent - he says

-You're right. Can I go now? - she asks

-Don't make me regret giving you this promotion, Paige - he says to her and she nods. Mr. Cowan leaves. Paige turns and sees Cole heading towards her

-Wait, before you say anything - Cole says to her

-Not to say, do, because I'm about to orb your family jewels far, far away - she threatens him

-Yeah, that would hurt, but I'm sure you don't want to use your powers in front of all these people, do you? - he asks her rhetorically

-What do you want? - she asks him

-I want to prove that I've changed. Not just to Phoebe but to you, Prue and Piper as well - he answers and Mr. Cowan walks back over holding a file

-Copies of the adoption application and the police clearances. Fax them ASAP. It might sway the agency's decision - Mr. Cowan says to Paige

-I'm familiar with family law, maybe I could do some good here? - Cole offers

-Didn't we fire you? - Mr. Cowan asks Cole

-Actually, I quit. But now I'm a partner at Jackman, Carter and Kline - Cole answers

-So what are you doing here? - Mr. Cowan asks him

-I came to help Paige - Cole responds and puts his hand on Paige's shoulder and she pulls away

-Who doesn't want or need his help - she says

-A good social worker knows when to use outside resources. They don't get much better than Jackman, Carter and Kline - Mr. Cowan says and walks away

-Well, you heard him, they don't get much better than me, so let me help you. It won't be any trouble at all - Cole says

-No, trouble? You've been nothing but trouble. Phoebe was finally happy and now you're back and suddenly she's a... - she doesn't finish her sentence as the lunch lady approaches to her

-Yellowtail? - Lady asks and stands beside Paige - your usuall lunch order - she continues. Paige pulls a face

-Ugh, no fish, not now, not ever - Paige says and races into another room. Cole follows

-Uh, Phoebe's a what? - he asks Paige and she pulls him into the photocopying room

-You wanna know what Phoebe is? She's a mermaid. Do you wanna know why? - she asks him

-I'm sorry, did you say mermaid? - he shoots another question, shocked

-Yeah, gills, fins, scales and all - she answers him

-Well, you can fix that, right? - he asks her

-No, Cole, we can't fix that because she wants to be a mermaid because you broke her heart - she retorts

-I never meant to hurt her - he says

-You didn't mean to do a lot of things but they happened. You are a one man death squad. Bodies, blood and pain follow you wherever you go - she snaps at him

-Well, there may be some truth to that but it's in my past, I came back to make up... - he starts to say but she snaps at him again

-Make up for it? Do you want to make up for it? Go to Tibet, join a monastery, pray for absolution, but don't put your guilt on us

-You don't understand. I love... - he says and she interrupts him again

-Love Phoebe? Uh, what is it with you guys, like it's all about you and your feelings - she says in a mock voice

-What about Phoebe's feelings? She still loves me - he says

-Wrong. She doesn't love you. She thinks you're an evil freak with super powers from hell and battery acid for blood. She doesn't love you, she wishes you'd stayed dead - she says

-She told you this? - he asks

-Told me? She didn't have to tell me, she's a mermaid. Her body erupted in scales. She had to turn into a fish to get away from you, do you get it now? Listen, the only way you can help us get our sister back is for you to disappear forever - she says and walks out

At the Maon in the attic, Piper has written a spell on the wall with chalk. She casts it

Locked in,

boxed in,

full of fear

my panic grows manic till I can't hear,

in need of reprieve

so that I can breathe,

remove my fear,

please make it leave

She glows and looks in a mirror

On a fishing boat three fisherman pull a large net full of fish out of the water. They tip it into a large wooden box. Phoebe falls out of the net. The fisherman look at her

-What the hell? - fisherman no.1 asks. Phoebe wakes up and hits second fisherman with her tail.

-Watch it - fisherman no.2 says as fisherman no.1 tries to grab her

-Get your filthy meat hooks off me! - Phoebe shouts at them

-Check out the mouth on her - fisherman no.3 says and all three of them laugh

-All I care about is the tail - fisherman no.1 says. Phoebe tries to hit him with it, he steps back

-How much do you think the tabloids would pay to see this? - fisherman no.3 asks

-I don't know about you guys but I don't want to spend the rest of my life on that boat. Maybe we should be thinking bigger than tabloids here - fisherman no.1 says

-Bigger? - fisherman no.3 asks

-Yeah. We bring her in like this, sure, we'll get a small fee, but mostly we'd just get credit for finding her. On the other hand if we say we found her dead, we could sell the body for a fortune - fisherman no.1 says as Necron zaps in

-Sorry, her life belongs to me - Necron says. Fisherman no.2 grabs a fishing spear and shoots at Necron. It pierces through Necrons' neck and sticks in a wall. Necron moves forward and the spear slides out. His neck magically heals. He throws electricity at Fisherman no.1 and no.2 and they turn into dust. He does the same to Fisherman no.3 and he turns into dust. He glides over to Phoebe

-Mermaids are such poor, defenseless creatures. I almost feel pity - he says to Phoebe

-Pity this - she retorts and hits him with her tail and pulls on a rope. A large heavy hook hits Necron and knocks him over - Leo I'm ready to go home now! - she says and Leo orbs in

-I'd glad you finally came to your senses - Leo says to her. Necron gets up and Leo orbs out with Phoebe

-No - Necron shouts and holds out his arm and two crows appear on a beam - Go. Find the mermaid

At the Manor Phoebe and Leo are sitting in the living room on the couch. Leo is dabbing Phoebe's wound with a cloth

-Ouch - Phoebe complains

-Sorry, I was a medic, not a vet - Leo says. Paige walks in holding a jug of water and a cup

-Here's your water - she gives it to Phoebe and she slurps it down

-Ugh, could use a little salt - Phoebe complains again and Paige makes a face

-That's about all I can do for you - Leo says

\- Okay, well, good enough. Will one of you orb me back to the ocean please - Phoebe says

-Wait, isn't there a demon after you? - Paige asks as Piper walks down the stairs

-Demon? Did somebody say demon? - Piper asks

-Yeah, one chased Phoebe back home - Leo answers

-Well, that was nice of it, welcome home - Piper says

-This isn't my home anymore - Phoebe says and Prue walks in

-Phoebe, you're home - she says happily

-I told you..this isn't my home anymore - Phoebe repeats

-So, what about this demon? Where is it? I'd like to thank it and then kill it - Piper says

-What's with the sudden change in attitude? - Prue eyes Piper suspiciously

-Are you sure you're okay? - Paige asks Piper

-Yeah, never better. Ready to face my fears - Piper says and stares at a painting on the wall - Like that painting. I hung it on the wall because I was afraid to tell Leo that it was ugly but now... - she says and blows it up - No offense, honey - she says to Leo and sits on the couch - So, uh, what does this demon look like? - she asks Phoebe

-Tall, dark and skeletal. Shoots electricity - Phoebe describes the demon

-Paige, we need the Book Of Shadows, can you orb to the attic and get it? - Piper asks Paige

-Seriously Piper what's the matter with you? - Prue asks Piper and Paige continues

-You want me to use magic for household chores? I thought you had a total fear of personal gain?

-Ah, see, there's that word again, fear. It's very debilitating. Just do as I ask - Piper orders Paige. Paige looks at Prue who shrugs in response. Paige sighs and orbs out. She orbs in moments later with Book of Shadows in her hands. She hands it to Piper

-Okay, um, I told you everything I know. Can I go home now? - Phoebe asks

-You are home. And you're insane if you think that I am going to take you anywhere - Paige counters

\- Relax, Paige, everything will be fine - Piper says

-Glad you're so calm. Why are you so calm? - Leo asks Piper

-Well, I just did as you suggested and now I feel fine. So can we save Phoebe? - Piper asks

-Okay, you guys, I don't need saving. Okay, all I need are my sea friends and little shiny objects and to lay on a rock and to comb out my hair. I need water - Phoebe says and reaches for the jug. Piper finds Necron in the Book Of Shadows

-Got him - Piper says. Phoebe drinks straight from the jug

-Yeah, that's him

-"Necron... A skeletal being that hovers between life and death. Has the power to incinerate any living..." - Leo starts to say

-Yada, yada, yada - Piper interrupts him and he looks at her

-No wonder he's after Phoebe. If mermaids are immortal and he's stuck between life and death, then immortality would place him squarely in the life column - Prue concludes

-Well, he can not have my immortality. Will someone please get me back to the ocean before I suffocate. I need the water! - Phoebe says

-You want water? I'll get you some water - Paige says and stands up. Some time later in the bathroom Paige puts Phoebe in the bath

-You are holding me hostage! - Phoebe shouts at Paige

-Yep, looks like it - Paige agrees

-Look, I am not a common goldfish. I can not ignore the call of the sea - Phoebe says

-Well, the call of the common bathtub is just gonna have to do - Paige counters and Phoebe flicks water at her

(A/N: Again I'm skipping the scene between Cole and Darryl..stays the same like it was in the show only it's Andy who goes to him, not Darryl)

At the Manor in the attic Piper puts an ingredient in a pot and it explodes, blowing everything in the room to pieces. Piper is knocked backwards

-Oops - she says. Prue and Paige run in

-What is going on? Are you okay? - Paige asks

-Minor setback, it's fine - Piper says. Prue grabs a fire extinguisher and puts out some small fires and looks angrily at Piper

-Minor setback? The room is on fire! You're supposed to be figuring out a way to vanquish Necron, not yourself

-Oh, come on, we weren't using any of this junk anyway. Where's the fish girl? - Piper asks

-She's downstairs cooling off in the tub. What are you mixing up here anyway? - Paige asks Piper

-Oh, a little burdock root and, uh, some eye of newt - Piper responds

-What? You're never ever supposed to mix those two things together. That is a volatile combination - Paige says

-Well, Necron's a serious threat, we need a serious potion. Did you know in the book there's a witches be warned on skeletal beings? The last two that vanquished him, actually the only two that vanquished him, died in the process - Piper says

-Great, so the rate you're going you'll be number three. You know, you oughta be more careful - Prue scolds her

-Hey, a good plan violently executed this week is better than a perfect plan executed next week. That's Patton - Piper says

-Why are you quoting Patton? - Prue asks her

-So I figure if I just double the burdock root... - Piper says and bends down to pick something up. Paige stops her

-Ay, no touch. I don't want you or my unborn niece around that - Paige says and Piper sighs. The doorbell rings - You shouldn't be inhaling all this smoke when you're pregnant anyway - Paige says to Piper as she goes to answer the door

-Ah, Paige, you're such a worry wart - Piper says. Leo walks in

-What happened? - He asks

-We were just getting ready to kick some demon ass. That's what we do, right? - Piper answers him and hits him on the butt. The doorbell rings again - I'll get it, it's probably Phoebe's interview - Piper says and goes downstairs

-Well, send them away! - Paige shouts as Leo walks over to her and Prue - Don't look at me, she's your wife

-Does it seem like she overcame her fear a little quickly to you? - Leo asks them

-I don't know. I guess it's better than her almost having a nervous breakdown like she was this morning - Paige answers

-Not so sure - Prue says and walks over to the wall with Piper's chalk writings on it

-What are you looking at? - Paige asks her

-See if she had any help - Prue answers

-Magical help? Piper would never do that - Paige says and stops as she sees the Fearless spell on the wall - Oh, no, it's a Fearless spell. Piper wrote a Fearless spell. Leo and Prue approach her

-I have a feeling that this is gonna come back and bite us in the ass - Prue says

-It usually does - Paige agrees as they hear Phoebe shouting for them from the downstairs

In the bathroom are Piper, Phoebe, Nancy O'Dell, and a camera crew. Phoebe is still in the bath, but now with bubbles added

-Gosh, I am so sorry. Your sister said we were doing the interview in the bathroom - Nancy says

-Well, that should've been your first clue that my sister sprang from the shallower end of the gene pool - Phoebe says

-Oh, come on, Phoebe, you wanted fame. Go ahead and grab it. Carpe diem - Piper says to Phoebe

-Don't you mention carp around me, please - Phoebe says to Piper

-I am doing you a favour. People will think you're bold and daring. What's better than a celebrity who wants to do an interview in the nude? - Piper asks and Nancy smiles

-I can be just as fascinating with my clothes on in a TV studio, thank you - Phoebe counters

-Well, actually, you can't. My show is called "At Home With Nancy O'Dell" - Nancy corrects her

-See? Fabulous. Fire away - Piper says and leaves

-Piper - Phoebe says. In the hallway Piper is listening against the bathroom door. Prue, Paige and Leo walk down the hallway

-What is going on? We heard Phoebe's scream... - Paige starts to say

-Shh... She's doing a TV interview - Piper interrupts her

-In the bathtub? - Prue asks in awe

-Don't worry she's not showing any tail. That Nancy O'Dell has, like, perfect teeth - Piper says

-You can't be serious. You're risking exposure to all of us - Leo scolds Piper

-Now see there's your risk-aversion side rearing its ugly head again - Piper says to him

-Piper, we know you cast a Fearless spell - Prue says

-Not a Fearless spell, a freedom spell. You told me to get rid of my fear so that's what I did - Piper counters

-Yes, but you didn't get rid of it, you just suppressed it - Leo says

-Well, what's the difference? I'm free to be myself and to help others be themselves - Piper says

-Okay, but Phoebe's self is a mermaid, and that self is about to be broadcast on the six o'clock news unless we stop it fast - Paige says

-Now, see, you're only seeing the downside here - Piper says to them

-What's the upside? - Paige asks her

-Yeah, do tell - Prue says

-The upside is Phoebe loves her job more than anything else and doing this interview will remind her of that and help bring her to her senses - Piper explains

Meanwhile in the bathroom

-People are chewing entire species into extinction. Take Chilean Sea Bass. I have yet to even spot one. And swordfish for example, you might as well be munching on a bald eagle - Phoebe says

-I, uh, I didn't realise you had such a passion for fish - Nancy says

-Yeah, I do - Phoebe responds. Prue, Piper, Paige and Leo walk in

-Okay, we're gonna have to end this now - Paige says

-It's okay, ask one more question - Phoebe says to Nancy

-Um, well, so back to your advice to lovers, it's so real, so heartfelt, especially lately. Is there a lucky guy in your life that you get your inspiration from? - Nancy asks

-No, there's not - Phoebe answers

-Really? Then what's with all the love columns? - Nancy asks and Paige realises something

-I don't know - Phoebe responds

-I think I do - Paige says and Prue looks at her. Paige gives her the "get everyone out of here" look and Prue continues - Okay, I'm sorry, we're really going to have to wrap this up. Leo

-Okay, come on, I'll show you downstairs - Leo says trying to get Nancy out

-But we're not finished yet - Nancy counters

-I think you are - Leo says

-Oh. We'll reschedule. I'll have my people call your people, okay - Nancy says to Phoebe

-Thanks - Phoebe responds

-Alright, bye-bye - Nancy says

-Bye, Nance - Piper says

-Bye bye - Nancy says and Leo, Nancy and her crew leave

-So how do you feel? - Piper asks Phoebe

-Actually, thanks to you, I feel free. Free from the shallowness of human pursuit. From craving wealth and fame. Now all I crave is the serenity of the sea - Phoebe responds

-Ooh, good job on the Fearless spell - Paige says to Piper sarcastically

-What fearless spell? - Phoebe asks as two crows fly onto a tree branch outside the window

-What the heck is their problem? - Piper asks. They hear a zapping noise in the hallway - Orb Phoebe to the attic - she orders Paige

-What about you? - Paige asks

-I'm staying with her - Prue says

-No, you're not. You need to go with Paige and Phoebe in the attic in case he goes after her - Piper counters -Just do it - Piper says. Prue, Phoebe and Paige orb out. Piper goes out in the hallway. Necron zaps in. Piper blows him up. She walks further down the hallway - Okay, static man, very impressive - she says. Necron zaps in behind her, grabs her and then zaps back out with her

Leo, Prue, Phoebe and Paige are in the attic. Phoebe is spraying herself with a water sprayer. Paige is writing a spell

-I should've stayed with her - Prue says

-There's nothing you could've done Prue..Piper is under the influence of the Fearless spell - Paige tries to console Prue while writing a spell

-How long is this spell gonna take? - Leo asks Paige

-I don't know, it's tricky, there's a lot of factors involved - Paige answers

-Okay, why can't we just orb to Necron and try the vanquishing potion that Piper was working on? - Phoebe suggests

-Because Piper was under the influence when she mixed that potion, as you can tell by the lovely remains of our burned out attic - Prue says

-So what happened? - Leo asks

-Well, thanks to her fearless spell she went straight to an offensive place with her explosion potion and I don't think that's the answer - Paige says

-Why not? It sounds good to me right now - Leo says

-Well, because the last two witches that vanquished skeletal beings were vapourised in the process. I think a power of four spell is our best chance of killing Necron and staying alive - Prue responds

-Can you sense her? - Phoebe asks Leo

-Yeah - he responds

-Is she hurt? - Phoebe asks him

-Who knows? All I can sense is courage. Lots and lots of courage - Leo answers

-Well, don't worry, honey, he's not going to kill her, he needs her alive if he's gonna get to me - Phoebe tries to calm him

-Yeah, well, we still have to hurry before Piper does something stupid, like get Nancy O'Dell an exclusive with Necron - Paige says

-You know, I'm beginning to wonder if this whole power of four spell is even worth it - Leo expresses his doubts

-What do you mean? - Phoebe asks

-Well, firstly, it's not really a power of four spell. It's more like a power of three and a half spell, considering you're half a witch - Leo says looking at Phoebe, then continues - Secondly, I'm afraid my fearless wife won't let us interfere to take on Necron

-She isn't exactly using her best judgment right now - Phoebe agrees

-I don't even know why she cast that spell, you know, I could've helped her through it - Leo says

-Try to see where she's coming from. She's barely been able to function and she blames herself for what happened to... Phoebe - Prue says

-What do you mean what happened to Phoebe? What happened to me is the best thing that ever happened to me. I am swimming with the dolphins now, I am basking with belugas - Phoebe retorts

-Uh, Leo, I actually think I've got something but I need to talk to you about it alone - Paige says to Leo and Phoebe looks at them

-Okay, you see? This is exactly why I love being a mermaid. There are no secrets under water, you know, there are no walls to keep you trapped - Phobe says

-Hey I too don't know what Paige has but you don't see me complaining, do you? - Prue asks and Phoebe just scoffs

-Uh, Leo, downstairs - Paige says and they leave the attic

-If we orb Phoebe to the ocean, the second Necron is a pile of dust, she's outta here for good - Paige says

-Do we have another option? - Leo asks

-I don't know. Something Nancy O'Dell said in that interview got me thinking. What if Phoebe's heart isn't as cold as we thought - Paige says

-Look, we don't have time to find out - Leo says

-Well, let's take the time, okay. I don't wanna save one sister just to lose another - Paige retorts

-Well, I'm sorry, Paige, that is a risk that we have to take - Leo says. They go back in the attic.

-Alright, what'd you guys say about me? - Phoebe asks them

-I said I thought you were gonna swim away the moment we save Piper. Are you? - Paige asks her back

-Come on, we have to hurry - Leo says. Phoebe and Paige take Leos' hand and Prue takes Phoebes' other hand. Leo starts to orb out. Paige lets go of Leo's hand and he orbs out with only Phoebe and Prue

-This better work - Paige says to herself and runs out of the attic

At the beach Leo orbs in with Phoebe and Prue

-Where's Paige? - Phoebe asks

Piper and Necron are in the cavern. Piper is tied to a steal rack, above the sea water

-I think we've given your sisters enough time to worry about you. Now, call for your Whitelighter - Necron says to Piper

-Or what? - Piper asks him. The rack sinks down knee deep into the water - Oh, please, please, somebody help me, the mean demon is dipping me into the water and it's really cold - Piper mocks him

-Attack! - Necron says and electric eels swim past the rack and electrocutes Piper

-Is that the best you got? - Piper asks him

-Again - Necron says and the eels wrap themselves around the rack and electrocute Piper. She screams

Paige walks in Coles' apartment

-Cole?

-Paige, you don't have to break into my apartment, I'm leaving, I'm taking your advice - Cole says to her

\- Don't. I've been known to give very bad advice - Paige says

-I beg your pardon? - Cole asks her

-Phoebe needs your help - Paige says

-Oh, I know, that's why I'm going away. It's the best way to help her. Now, if you'll excuse me - Cole says

-No - Paige says and touches his arm

-What are you doing? - Cole asks her

-Please, I can't let you leave - she says to him

-What kind of game are you playing? - he asks her

-I'm not playing any games. I told you, Phoebe needs your help - she says

-And you need psychological help - he states

-Okay, that's probably true, especially because I can not believe what I am about to say but I think Phoebe's still in love with you - she says

-Oh, yeah. "Phoebe hates you so much her body erupted in scales." That's what you said this morning - he says

-Okay, maybe an unfortunate choice of words. I thought Phoebe was running away because she hated you but now I think it's because she loves you - she says

-You think? - he asks

-It's a theory. Her advice column has been obsessed with love ever since you left - she responds

-You told me to go away, Phoebe said it, Andy said it, I get the message, now you're changing your opinion based on a theory? - he asks

\- What if I can prove it? - she counters

-Only Phoebe can prove that she still loves me - he says

-You're right - she says and casts a spell

Open Phoebe's heart to Cole,

reveal the secret that it holds,

spring forth the passion of love's fire,

that he may feel her true desire

An orange ring of light circles Cole's head

-What'd you do? - he asks her. The light hits him in the chest and disappears. He starts to cry - Phoebe - he says through tears

-I guess she loves you more than either of us realised - she says

At the beach, Phoebe is basking in the sun on a rock and Prue is pacing up and down. Leo orbs in beside her

-Paige wasn't in the manor, I don't know where the hell she is - Leo says

-Okay, well, forget her, let's go find Piper - Phoebe says

-I have to agree with Phoebe on this - Prue says

-Yeah, but she needs the power of four to take on Necron. He's hurting her again - Leo says sensing Pipers' pain

-He wants me, I'm going alone - Phoebe says

-No - Prue protests

-Prue, I can't let anything happen to Piper and the baby - Phoebe says

-Yeah, but Phoebe... - Leo starts

-You wait here for Paige. I'm gonna go buy us some time - Phoebe says and jumps in the water and swims away

In the cavern Piper is being electrocuted. The rack rises out of the water

-Okay, I've had enough. The treatment of me is shocking. Get it? Shocking? - Piper mocks Necron again

-Do you have a death wish? - Necron asks her

-You're not demon enough to kill me. You would've done it already if you were - Piper counters

-On the contrary. I wasn't hungry until now. But it's just about my feeding time - Necron says and holds out his hand just as Phoebe comes up from under the water

-Let her go, it's me that you want - Phoebe says and auger shell appears in Necrons' hand

-Oh, look out, Phoebe, he's packing the sea shell - Piper says

-You know what this is? - Necron asks Phoebe ignoring Piper

\- Yeah. Auger shell. Sucks eternal life. Look, I will give you my immortality if you let my sister go - Phoebe says to Necron. The rack flies across the water and hits the rock wall. Piper's chains come undone and she falls to the ground - Phoebe shouts and swims over to Piper

-I promise I'll kill her unless you give me what I want first - Necron threatens

-Piper are you okay? - Phoebe asks her. Piper touches her bleeding stomach

-What did you do? - Piper screams at Necron. The auger shells disappears and reappears on Phoebe's heart

-Keep your promise, witch - Necron says to Phoebe

At the beach, Leo and Prue are waiting. Paige orbs in

-Where have you been? - Leo asks her

-I forgot the vanquishing spell in the attic - Paige lies to them. They orb in the cavern. Leo rushes over to Piper

-Honey, it's okay, I'm here - Leo says to Piper. Necron zaps Leo and he flies across the room. Prue and Paige hide behind a statue

-Phoebe - Paige shouts. Necron zaps the statue and Prue and Paige stay exposed. He zaps at them again and Paige stands in front Prue and forms a shield - Prue,the shell - Paige says and Prue telekinetically sends the shell into Necrons' heart. Paige holds Pipers' hand - Piper, take Phoebes' hand - Paige says as Prue takes the spell from Paiges' other hand and grabs her. Piper takes Phoebes' hand - Prepare for a big blast - Paige warns them as Prue casts the spell

Tide of evil wash the shore,

bring it darkness evermore,

with all our strength we fight this fate,

make this evil obliterate

Necron makes a huge explosion and knocks the girls across the room. Phoebe falls into the water. The rack slides into the water and drags Piper in by her foot. She frantically tries to free her foot but can't. She falls underwater. Phoebe pokes her head out of the water and sees Paige and Prue unconscious near by

-Paige, Prue, wake up! Paige! Prue! - Phoebe says and flicks water at them with her tail - wake up! - Phoebe says again. Both Prue and Paige gain consciousness and sit up

-No wonder those demons carry warning labels - Paige remarks

-Tell me about it - Phoebe agrees

-Leo, are you okay? - Prue shouts

-Yeah, I think so - Leo says and gets up - Where's Piper? - he asks. They all look around

Underwater Patty appeares in front of Piper in a bright light

-Piper, I know why you've been so afraid. You don't want to leave your baby the way I left you. But spells won't make that fear go away, only faith will. Have faith that your destiny is different than mine. Take my hand, sweetie - Patty says and holds out her hand. Phoebe dives under the water. Patty disappears. Phoebe grabs Piper's hands. Her foot is freed from the rack and Phoebe pulls her to the top. Piper coughs

-Mum - Piper says

-It's okay, sweetie, it's us - Leo says

-Leo, heal her stomach - Phoebe says urgently. He reaches for her wound but it heals itself

-How'd you do that? - Paige asks him

-I didn't - Leo responds

-The baby did - Piper says

-What? - Phoebe asks shockingly

-I guess she takes after her daddy. That must've been what mum meant - Piper says

-Mum? - Phoebe asks

-She came to me in the water. She helped me understand why I've been so afraid. I don't wanna leave my baby without a mother - Piper says

-You have something that she didn't - Leo says to her

-Oh, yeah, what's that? - Piper asks

-Me - Leo says

-And me - Prue says

-And me - Paige says. They notice Phoebe gone

-But not her. What do we do? - Piper asks

-Nothing. I have a feeling she'll come back again - Paige states

-How do you figure? - Leo asks her

-Just say I have a pretty good idea about what's going on inside of her head - Paige answers

Cole is standing at the beach with his arms outstretched and eyes closed. Phoebe magically appears lying down in front of him. He opens his eyes

-How did I get here? - Phoebe asks and sees Cole

-I brought you here - he responds

-This isn't happening. This can't be happening. This goes beyond stalking - she says

-I'm not stalking you. Paige sent me. I know why you ran, Phoebe - he says

-You don't know anything about me - she counters

-You thought you could escape into this big ocean, that the waves would wash away your pain? But they won't. Not until you admit what drove you here in the first place - he says

-I know what drove me here. You - she says

-Yeah, but why? And don't say because you're scared of me, because you're not. Come on, you don't want to spend eternity alone just to avoid the truth. If not for me, be honest for your own sake. Don't lose yourself because of me - he says

-What do you want me to say? - she asks him

-You don't have to say anything. All you have to do to free yourself is admit how you truly feel about me. In your heart - he responds. They are silent for a moment and Phoebe turns back into a human. He helps her up and takes off his coat

-How could you be so sure? - she asks him as he wraps his coat around her

-I had a feeling - he answers

-I do love you, and I always will but it doesn't change anything, it doesn't matter. It's over between us - she states

At the South Bay Social Services, Paige is packing up her desk and putting stuff in a box. Mr. Cowan walks over to her.

-Paige, I know I've been tough on you but I don't want you to quit. You've got a real gift at helping people - Mr. Cowan says

-Don't worry, I'm gonna keep helping people. I just don't wanna split my focus anymore. Thanks for everything - Paige answers and hugs him

At the Manor, Phoebe is sitting at the table looking at a picture of her and Cole. She puts it down and signs a Formal Notification of Divorce Action form

In Pipers' room, Piper and Leo are sitting on the bed looking at a photo. Leo gets up and walks away. Piper closes a photo album and opens another. She sticks the photo of her and Patty on a page. "Grandma and Mommy" magically appear on the page. Piper smiles and closes the book.

There it is - part 2 of season 5 premiere...I know there isn't reunion between Prue and Victor, I had no time to write it, let's just say it all went well :) ...thanks for the reviews...one of the reviews made me thinking and I'll make some changes reffering girls' powers (I mean Prues' and Paiges'), you'll catch on... I also have to inform you that I'm not rewriting next episode - "Happily ever after" because I'm not really a fan of that episode...Next one is "Siren song", but I'm not sure when I'm going to update because I have exams coming and whole lot of other stuff, but I will update,that's for sure..until then - all the best :)


	4. Sirens' song

At the Manor, Phoebe is asleep in bed. She is dreaming about Cole, having flashbacks

-Ladies, my name's Cole Turner... I won't hurt you

-It's a little too late for that, don't you think?

-Phoebe, I'm telling you, I'm not evil anymore... I come to you, a man, nothing more, nothing less

-Vanquish this evil from time and space - the last flashback Phoebe sees is Coles' vanquish when he was the Source of all Evil. She wakes up with a jolt

In an apartment a man and a woman are on the bed. The woman is humming a song. She strokes his chest and then his face. She gasps

-Don't stop - man pleades

-But it's time. Can't you feel it? Your wife is almost here - woman says

-Oh, my wife. Melissa - man says

-Yes, didn't I mention? - she asks as door opens and closes from outside - I always like to let the wives watch their men die

-David? - Melissa asks as she walks in

-Now - the woman says and kisses David passionately and hums a song. Smoke rises from their lips and turns into flames. David falls back on the bed, dead - Wow. Oh, your husband was so much fun. It's time to snap out of it and feel the pain - she says and throws Melissa against a table and it smashes

-David? - Melissa asks

-Oh, he can't hear you - he woman says and waves her hand in front of the curtain and it bursts into flames - not anymore

-Oh, god - Melissa says and races over to David but the woman stops her

-Ah-a-a-a. You see, I was burned for my sins. Only fair you should burn too - the woman says. Melissa coughs from the smoke. The woman smokes out

At The Bay Mirror Phoebe's sitting at her desk, talking on the phone

-Death did us part, Cole. Just because you figured out a way to come back, doesn't mean that I didn't keep my end of the bargain - she says to Cole

-Come on, Phoebe, a quickie divorce... - he says. She interrupts

-I just thought since we weren't gonna ride off into the sunset... - she says to him then he interrupts her

-You want sunset? I can have us on horseback in five seconds flat

-Oh, yeah? What, are you gonna steal a horse from one of those apocalypse guys? - she asks

-Haven't I proven to you that I'm not evil anymore? - he answers with a question

-Cole, we've been through this, okay. Your powers are evil, your blood is acidic and everything that you are you stole from the Demonic Wasteland - she says

-This morning my firm agreed to pro bono work. You can't say that's evil - he says

-Well, if you use demonic mind control to convince your firm to do it, then yeah - she retorts

-I also used my powers to vanquish three demons this week. What about that? - he asks her

-Cole, it doesn't matter who you're helping. If you're using your evil powers then it doesn't help, count - she says but he doesn't listen anymore. He focuses his attention on the TV. He turns up the volume

-The neighbours fear that some residents may be trapped inside - the reporter says on TV

-Hello? - Phoebe can be heard on the phone but Cole still doesn't listen her

-The flames are so intense the firefighters have been unable to get inside to help - the reporter says

-Cole? - Phoebe asks as he dissapeares - Cole? - she asks again. At The Bay Mirror some employees are watching the news. Suddenly, Cole walks out of the building on the TV, carrying a woman

-He saved that woman! - one of the employees says

-He saved her - another employee says. Phoebe watches the TV in awe

At the Manor in the kitchen, Prue and Paige are making a potion. Piper walks in slowly, holding her stomach

-Paige? - she asks and hiccups and a fizzy bubble floats out of her mouth - Prue?

-Yeah, just a second - Paige says

-Now add mandrake root - Prue says to Paige. Neither of them pay attention on Piper. Piper hiccups another fizzy bubble. Piper picks up a pan and drops it on the table. Paige gets a fright and drops something in the pot. The potion explodes

-Uh! Are you trying to kill us? - Paige asks Piper

-No, I'm trying to get a little attention around here, which these days seems to require a small explosion - Piper says to Paige

-Well, excuse me for trying to focus - Paige retorts

-Yeah, Piper, you're never gonna know when the next demon is going to attack - Prue says - That's why Paige and I've been practicing our powers since I haven't used my powers in a year - Prue says and Paige throws in

-And my power is new and I wanted to strengthen it so.. - she points out at Prue. Prue looks at Piper

-Watch this - she focuses and astral projects next to herself. She waves her hand a little and an empty potion vial flies into the wall - Impressive,huh? - She asks Piper and before Piper has time to answer Paige interrupts

-Watch now what I can do when I'm touching someone - she says, grabs Prues' hand and orb shield appears around both of them - Now I don't have to stand in front of a person who I need to protect and raise a shield - she exlaims. Piper just looks at Paige strangely

-Paige, ever since you quit your job you've been on some weird witchcraft mission - Piper says to Paige and then turns to Prue - and you're not any better, now I miss my sisters and I can not stand the constant reek of your potions

-Well, since when do your nasal passages take precedence over our potions? - Paige asks Piper

-Since I got pregnant and my senses went into over drive. But that's alright, you know, you've been busy, maybe you haven't noticed - Piper says

-I just want us to be better prepared for demonic threats - Prue defends herself

-And I gave up a promising career so I could focus on the craft and no offence, Piper, I've still got a lot to learn. Which means I can't just sit around the house chit-chatting - Paige says

-Paige, I don't wanna chat. I got problems here. Geez, you look like my husband with boobs - Piper says and Paige looks at her boobs. Prue just laughs at Pipers' comment. Piper hiccups a fizzy bubble. She sighs

-Uh, what the hell was that? - Paige asks

-That was the latest in a series of wacky tricks my growing baby is playing on my body. You know, because the constant nausea and the torturous breast pain was not enough - Piper says

-That orbs, is that normal? - Paige asks

-This is what I'd like to know. You're half Whitelighter like the baby, did you ever... - Piper tries to ask

-Burp white light? No. What else is happening to you? - Paige asks

-What's happening is I think my baby is trying to turn me into some kind of pacifist - Piper says

-Huh. What does Leo say about this? - Prue asks

-Well, mostly Leo says "Sorry, honey, I gotta go" - Piper says. They hear the TV on and they walk into the living room. Leo's there watching TV - Oh, good, you're home. You would not believe what's happening with my... - Piper tries to say but Leo interrupts her

-Did you see this? - he asks

-You came home to watch TV? - Prue asks him

-No, look - he says. The news is showing replays of Cole saving Melissa

-Is that Cole? - Piper asks

-Oh my god, I can't believe he's doing "look at me I'm a good guy" routine on prime time. Phoebe must be thrilled - Paige remarks

-Well, she should be. The Elders said the woman he saved, Melissa, is a future Whitelighter and if he hadn't saved her, she would never get the chance to do the good that would earn her her wings - Leo says

-Well, speaking of Whitelighters, I dreamt an animated musical last night. Is that normal? - Piper asks him

-Normal? - he asks her

-Yeah, in case you haven't noticed which I know you haven't, my body, my thoughts, my dreams have all gone wonky - Piper says to him

-Well, I'm sure it's all just normal pregnancy stuff. I mean, we could talk about this later if you want to - Leo says

-Oh, I think you should talk about it now - Paige suggests lowering her voice

-Okay, well, I think this attack on Melissa was demonic and the Elders want me to watch after her until she's safe - Leo says

-Fine. Go - Piper says as tears well up in her eyes

-Oh, not the crying thing - Leo says and Prue and Paige give him "are you crazy" look

-Leo, I have growing powers inside of me. Powers that I do not understand, and the only person who does understand them never has time to talk. Add that to raging hormones and I guarantee you I am absolutely entitled to do the crying thing! - Piper says and hiccups another fizzy bubble

-Okay, is that normal? - Paige asks Leo

-I am sure that it's just all this arguing has got the baby upset - Leo answers

-Leo, the baby is an inch long. All this arguing is upsetting the mommy - Piper says

-Okay, honey, look, I'm sure that it's nothing to worry about. Right now I need to watch after Melissa and you need to figure out who's after her. I'm sorry - Leo says to Piper. Piper looks away. Leo kisses her head and orbs out

-You want me to orb his butt back here for you? - Paige asks Piper

-No, he's right. Innocents come first. And besides, the smell of his aftershave was making me wanna vomit a little - Piper says and head for the door

-Where you going? - Paige asks her

-To Andy and Darryl. To see if the police found anything at the crime scene that might help - Piper responds

-I'll go with you - Prue says to Piper

-Okay, not to sound too simplistic but if she's a Whitelighter-to-be, doesn't that mean we're after a Darklighter? - Paige asks

-No, Darklighters use poison arrows, they don't usually set fires - Prue answers

-Well, why would a demon wanna kill her anyway? - Paige asks

-I don't know, but the sooner we find out, the sooner I'll probably be able to finish a conversation with my husband - Piper answers and she and Prue leave

In her office at The Bay Mirror Phoebe's sitting at her desk. There's a knock on the door

-I'm not here, go away - she says to herself. The door opens and Elise walks in

-Ahh, if it isn't the little wife - Elise says

\- Actually, it's not. My marriage is over. All except for the paperwork - Phoebe corrects her

-Don't let your readers here you say that. Who wants to take advice from the woman who's divorcing Superman? - Elise says to her

-Elise, he's no hero. And if you're here to make me give an interview that's exactly what I'll say - Phoebe says to her

-Which is why you'll be getting the interview instead - Elise says

-Excuse me? No, I'm not a reporter - Phoebe says as an excuse

-No, but you're the wife. It's called human interest. Call your husband and get an exclusive with him. Consider this a personal favour. By favour I mean order - Elise says and leaves Phoebes' office. Phoebe races after her

-Elise. Woman to woman, okay? Cole was the love of my life. And I'm finally learning to live my life without him. Now calling him for a favour would be opening up a can of worms that I have worked so hard to close - Phoebe tries one more time

-Woman to woman, if you're still describing this guy as the love of your life then the can is open, the worms are out and you may as well use them to go fishing - Elise says to her and leaves

In a club the Siren is sitting at the bar. She smiles at a man sitting at the bar a couple of stools down

-Shouldn't you be at home with your wife? - she asks him

-Probably - he answers. She moves to the stool next to him

-Rough day? - she asks him

-Rough month - he answers

-You know what might make you feel better? A little music - she says and starts humming a song. She strokes his face. The news comes on a TV near by. She sees that Melissa survived - What? She's alive?

-I'm sorry, what? - the man asks her. She looks at him

-You have no idea how lucky you just got - she says to him and leaves

At The Bay Mirror in her office, Phoebe and Cole are sitting in awkward silence

-Alright, let's get this over with, shall we? - Phoebe asks and sighs - What was going through your mind while you were in the fire?

-Uh, well, mostly I was hoping that one of the powers I picked up from the Demonic Wasteland would protect me from the flames - Cole jokes

-You know what? Let's just forget it. Let's just forget this whole thing - Phoebe says

-No, no, no, I'm sorry. I'll, uh, I'll rein it in - Cole says

-Alright. Well, what was going through your mind when you were in the fire? - she asks him again

-I was thinking, um, I hope I make it out of this. I'd hate to never see my wife again - he answers

-Cole.. - she starts but he interrupts her

-I'm serious. All day long, every thing I do I'm thinking of you - he admits to her

-Okay, do you think this is some kind of game? Do you have any idea how disturbing it was for me to watch you walk through a wall of fire - she says

-I saved a woman's life, how is that disturbing? - he asks

-Well, because you have more powers than any demon I have ever met. And the city may think that you're just this brave guy, but I know the truth, okay, and it's freakin' scary - she says to him

-I will not use my powers for anything but good - he tries to convice her

-I know you believe that and I know you want it to be true but, Cole, it's just a matter of time - she says

-You're wrong - he says and stands up

-Cole, evil is inside of you, it's who you are. And no amount of good deeds will ever change that - she reasons with him

-You're wrong. And if I have to hunt down and kill every demon in San Francisco to prove it to you, then that's what I'm gonna do - he says

-Cole. What about the interview? - she asks him

-You know me so well, make it up - he says and leaves her office

At the Manor, Paige is in the attic with a darklighter. he darklighter is in a crystal trap

-Paige - Piper shouts

-In the attic - Paige shouts back

-Okay, so the good news is it's not a... - Piper says as she and Prue walk in the attic - darklighter

-That's what I've been telling her - darklighter says. Paige throws a crystal at the trap and shocks him

-Shut up - Paige says to him

-I told you, I don't know anything! - he says. Paige touches the trap with a crystal and shocks him. He doubles over in pain

-Paige, what are you doing? - Piper asks Paige while Prue drags them away from the crystal trap

-Relax, Piper, I summoned him into a trap so he can tell me which one of his lovely friends is trying to kill Melissa - Paige says

-I'm sorry, did you say relax? You brought a Darklighter into our home and you want me to relax? - Piper asks Paige and throws her purse angrily

-Don't worry, the Book Of Shadows is safe downstairs - Paige says. The darklighter tries to disable the trap but zaps himself

-I'm not worried about the book. Paige, you have Whitelighter genes which means this guy could kill you, not to mention my husband an my unborn child - Piper argues with Paige

-Ok, both of you need to calm down - Prue says as she tries to get in the middle of Piper and Paige

-Yeah, Piper, it's not like he's in a power position or anything - Paige dismisses Pipers' concerns. The darklighter disables the trap and escapes. His crossbow appears and he shoots for Prue, Piper and Paige. They move out of the way - Okay, I was wrong, blow him up! - Paige says to Piper and Piper tries to blow him up but fireworks appear above him

-What the hell? - Piper asks. Prue's the first one to snap out of the distraction the firework brought. She uses her telekinesis and brings the crossbow to herself. She shots and an arrow goes straight through darklighters' heart. He explodes

-See? This is why we do not summon Darklighters to the house! - Piper scolds Paige. Paige tries to say something back but Prue interrupts her

-Noted. Now what the hell is going on with your powers? - Prue asks Piper trying to stop them from arguing. She gives the crossbow to Paige

-I don't know. I think my half-Whitelighter baby thought that fireworks would be prettier than demon guts - Piper answers

-Okay, we need to teach your also half-witch baby the joys of maiming and killing demons - Paige counters and shoves the crossbow into Pipers' face

-Get that thing away from me - Piper says to Paige and she puts the crossbow down - Leo!

-What, are you gonna tell on me now? - Paige half - teases Piper

-No! We need help, especially if my baby's gonna be messing with my powers. Look, Melissa's husband's lungs were incinerated before the apartment burned. Leo! And Andy and Darryl said three other men died the same way recently. So the fact that Melissa is a future Whitelighter might be just a coincidence. For god's sakes, Leo! - Piper shouts at ceiling. Her mobile phone rings. She answers it - Hello?

-Yeah, what's up? - Leo asks from the other side of the line

-What's up? Now you don't even come home when I call? - Piper asks him. Prue and Paige look ah each other silently comunicating "Leo's in trouble"

-Well, I haven't had a chance to get in to heal Melissa. She's in really bad shape but I think the doctor's about to come out any minute - Leo says

-Yeah, okay, but we're in pretty bad shape here too. We've got some fire breathing demon to deal with - Piper says but Leo doesn't listen to her because a nurse walks up to him

-Uh, sir, that phone is for staff use only - the nurse says

-Okay, just one second - he says to nurse and then to Piper - Now's my chance, I have to go

-No, no, no, you don't understand. My powers are on the fritz and I have no idea how to... - Piper tries to tell him but he hangs up - control them

In the hospital Leo walks into Melissa's room. The Siren smokes in

-Hey! - Leo says and holds out his hand and the Siren sees his wedding ring. She starts humming a song and moves closer to Leo. He looks like he's in a trance

At the Manor Prue, Piper and Paige are still in the attic

-Maybe he got disconnected? - Paige tries to defend Leo

-Oh, no, he hung up on me. Okay, vanquish demon first, kill husband later. Let's just get to the book... - Piper starts to say and stops when she hears the Siren's humming - Leo

-What? - Paige asks her

-It's so beautiful - Piper says sounding like she's in a trance too

-What is? Hello, anybody home? - Paige asks and waves her hand in front of Pipers' face

-Leo - Piper says in the same tone

-I don't like this. Paige, can you sense where Leo is exactly? - Prue asks Paige. Paige closes her eyes for a second

-Yeah, I know where he is - she says to Prue

-Orb us all to him - Prue says and grabs both Paiges' and Pipers' hands. They orb out

In hospital in Melissas' room the Siren is kissing Leo. Smoke is rising from their lips. Paige orbs in with Prue and Piper

-Hey! - Paige says and grabs an IV stand and hits the Siren over her back. She is knocked to the floor. Leo coughs. Piper snaps out of the trance - like state she was in

-Orb her out Leo - Prue says to him and he orbs out with Melissa. The Siren gets up

-Kiss this, bitch! - Piper says to the Siren and tries to blow her up but colourful flowers fall from above her - Oh, bad baby! - Piper says. The Siren telekinetically pushes Piper out the window. Paige orbs a split second later after her. Prue telekinetically throws a pole at the Siren and it goes right through her stomach. She smokes out. Piper is falling from the room. Paige orbs in and grabs her. They fall into a dumpster. Prue runs to the window to see if Piper and Paige are all right

-I hit her with flowers? - Piper asks angrily

-You're welcome - Paige retorts and rolls her eyes

At the Manor in the living room, Melissa is lying on the couch while Leo heals her. Prue, Piper and Paige orb in and Piper freezes Melissa

-Well, at least that power still works - Paige remarks

-Are you alright? What happened? - Leo asks them

-Before or after you were making out with the demon? - Piper asks angrily and throws her jacket. Leo sighs

-Well, we'll just go get the book - Prue says, grabs Paiges' hand and they exit the living room

-I wouldn't want to be Leo now - Prue says to Paige as they walk upstairs. Paige laughs

-Me neither

-Honey... - Leo starts

-No, don't you "honey" me. Leo, our pacifist offspring just turned my best offensive power into flowers. Which got me blown out a window - Piper interrupts him. Leo goes over to her

-Wh- are you alright? Did she heal you? - he asks her

-Oh, is that what you think? Because I'm self healing now that you don't need to be around? - she asks him starting to get angry again

-No, I don't think that at all. Look, let's just focus on what's going on with your powers - he tries to calm her

-No, I'm sick and tired of focusing on everything but us. I feel like I'm going through this whole pregnancy thing by myself and I do not like it - she snaps at him

-Well, what am I supposed to do? I have a job - he counters

-Yeah, you have a wife too - she counters back. Prue and Paige walk in the living room with the Book of Shadows with them

-We think we found the demon. Are we interrupting something? - Paige asks

-Yes. What does the book say? - Piper asks

-Well, as a mortal the Siren fell in love with a married man but when they were caught the man was held blameless - Paige reads from the Book

-Typicall - Piper says and Leo glares at her

-The village women cheered as they burned her to death and her rage turned her into a Siren, a vengeful demon who seduces married men with her song, then destroys the couples with the very flame that consumed her - Paige reads again

-Lovely - Piper says and rolls her eyes

-Nothing we can't handle with a good potion - Prue says

-I wouldn't be so sure, you didn't feel her power - Leo says

-Looked to me like you felt a little bit more than her power - Piper says sarcastically

-Yeah, right, like I really wanted to - Leo says

-Yeah, well, if you were home instead... - Piper starts arguing again

-What? What am I supposed to do? Abandon my charges? Clip my wings? - Leo asks Piper

-I expect you to care, and notice, and ask what's going on with me. I expect you to make me a priority and not just when demons are involved - Piper says to him. Prue and Paige stand there awkwardly. Orbing light appears out of Piper and Leo's backs. Prue and Paige look alarmed

-Uh, Piper, Leo? - Paige tries to get their attention

-Look, it's not like I'm out golfing or screwing around. I'm working and my work is very important - Leo says to Piper

-I'm not saying that it isn't - Piper says to him

-Then what are you saying? - Leo asks Piper

-You guys? - now Prue tries to get their attention as the orbing light grows even bigger

-Forget it, you don't understand - Piper says to him

-I don't understand? You don't understand - Leo says to her

-Well, I understand that your charges are more important than your family - Piper remarks

-You have no idea what I go through every day - Leo says to her

-Yeah, well, you have no clue what I go through every day - Piper counters. The two orbing lights hit Piper and Leo and knock them to the floor

-Ooh, that can't have been good - Paige says

-What happened? - Leo asks as he and Piper get up

-Well, we tried to tell you guys. Orbs were swirling and... - Paige says as Melissa unfreezes. She gets up, frightened

-Where, where am I? - Melissa asks

-Freeze her again - Leo says to Piper. She tries to freeze her but she orbs out and back in instead

-Whoa - Piper says as Melissa gasps - What just happened here? - Piper asks. Melissa gets scared and heads for the door

-Melissa, wait! - Leo says. He reaches out for her and blows up the glass on the door

-Oh, my god! - Meilssa exlaims

-Hey! That's my power! - Piper says to Leo. Melissa opens the door and runs away. Phoebe walks in

-Okay, why do I have the feeling my day's about to get worse? - Phoebe asks

At the Sirens' place, the Siren and a demon are there. he Siren still has the pole stuck in her stomach. The demon is making a black paste

-Hold on, almost there - the demon says as he pulls out the pole. The siren groans painfully

-Was it the Charmed Ones? - she asks him. He smells the pole

-Smells that way. There were only three? - he asks her and she nods - Lucky you didn't meet all four. You wouldn't have had the luxury of calling me for healing - he says and spreads some paste on her wound - You should leave before the witches find you - he advises her

-I want them to find me. Save me from having to sing for their husbands - she says

-So eager for vengeance. Foolish girl. You barely got away the first time - he says to her

-I wasn't ready for them, this time I will be - she says

-But how can you hope to fight such powerful witches? - he asks her

-They may be powerful but they are no different than any other woman when it comes to love - she answers

At the Manor in the parlor, Piper, Phoebe and Leo are there. Prue's in the living room on the phone. Paige is in the foyer pacing up and down with the Book Of Shadows

-I need to go after Melissa - Leo says

-And what? Blow her up? - Phoebe asks him teasingly

-Damn it - Leo says and then says to Pipers' stomach - Give daddy his powers back now

-Don't blame my niece. She magically swapped your powers because the two of you were not communicating - Phoebe says to Piper and Leo

-We were communicating, we were just communicating loudly - Piper says

-Well, think what you want, I think my niece is a genius. She did exactly what any good marriage counsellor would've done - Phoebe says proudly

-A good marriage counsellor would've swapped our powers? - Leo asks

-No. She would've made you walk a mile in each other's shoes - Phoebe says

-Abracadabra! - Paige says and the broken glass on the door magically gets repaired

-Nice job! - Phoebe compliments Paiges' work

-You did all that with abracadabra? - Piper asks

-Nah, I used a spell. I just always wanted to say that. Come on, we need to go make the Sirens' potion before she starts singing again - Paige says as Prue walks in the parlor, still on the phone

-No, Andy, stay at the station. There's a demon slut we need to take care of. Although she goes after married men I don't want to take any chances. Ok, see you later. Love you - she hangs up the phone - Back to the demon slut... - she starts but Leo interrupts her

-Uh, shouldn't we concentrate on swapping our powers back? - he asks

-Come on now, Leo, you know how that works. You two are only gonna get your powers back once you've learned your lessons - Paige says

-Ugh, I hate that. It's just so very after school special - Piper complains and Prue, Phoebe and Paige try to stifle chuckle

After a while everyone's in the kitchen. Prue, Phoebe and Paige are making the potion. Piper is standing there patting her head

-Okay, uh, what's with all the chatter in my head? - Piper asks Leo

-It's probably one of my charges. Does anyone sound panicked? - Leo asks Piper as she sits on a chair next to him

-How do you differentiate? Wait, do you hear these voices all the time? - she asks him

-Pretty much - he answers

-Okay, can we just focus on the Siren? Power swap or not, if she came after you once you're still vulnerable - Phoebe says

-Hey, you're still married too, she might come after you - Paige teases Phoebe

-Yeah, technically. Besides, if she's stupid enough to go after Cole it'll be her swan song - Phoebe says. They hear knocking

-Knocking, okay, I'm hearing knocking sounds - Piper says

-Yeah, honey, we all are - Paige says to Piper as Cole appears

-Cole - Phoebe says

-What? I knocked - Cole defends himself

-Doors, people use doors - Piper says sarcastically

-No time. I came to warn you there's a Siren in town. I think she might be the one that... - Cole says

-Set the fire? Yeah, yeah, we got that - Prue interrupts him. Leo burps and a fizzy bubble floats out of his mouth

-Whoa, what was that? - Cole asks

-Hey, how did you do that? - Piper asks Leo

-I don't know but I'm feeling really nauseous - Leo answers holding his hand over his mouth

-Oh, god, and I'm not. Wait, how, why... Why does he have my pregnancy symptoms? - Piper asks no one in particular

-Wait, w-wait, you're pregnant? - Cole asks Piper astonished

-Well, I was but now I think Leo is - Piper answers

-No, no-no-no-no - Leo says in denial

-Relax, you guys. Leo blew the door up, he didn't cover it in flowers, which mean clearly you're still pregnant - Paige explains

-Mm. Then why...? - Piper tries to ask but Phoebe interrupts her

-Because magic has a sick sense of humour. Just enjoy it - she says

-Are your boobs always this sore? - Leo asks Piper and she laughs

-I'm a little confused - Cole admits

-Cole, maybe you should leave - Phoebe suggests

-I second that - Prue says sending a cold glare in Coles' direction. He just looks at her then turns to Phoebe

-Phoebe, the Siren is dangerous and since your powers are obviously a little off, maybe I could help - he says

-Uh, that's okay, we don't need your help. We've got enough demons to deal with around here - Piper says

-Fine. I'll find her and vanquish her myself - Cole says and disappears

-He's trying so hard to be good, maybe... - Phoebe says but Paige interrupts her

-Phoebe, we've been down this road before - she says

-And again before that - Prue agrees with Paige

-Panic! Somedbody's panicking! - Piper suddendly says

-Who is it? - Leo asks Piper

-Uh, I don't know, it's close. I think it might be Melissa - Piper concludes

-Is the Siren after her? - Paige asks Piper

-No, she seems more overwhelmed than scared - Piper says

-Well, yeah, everything she's been through. I have to go to her - Leo says and starts to get up

-You're not going anywhere. She's going - Phoebe says pointing at Piper

-Me? Why? - Piper asks

-Well, because you have Leo's powers now. That means you're the Whitelighter - Phoebe explains to Piper

-No-no-no, but that doesn't mean I know what to do - Piper tries to get out of it

-I think that's the point. Walk a mile in each other's shoes - Phoebe stresses the second sentence out

-Ugh. Ahh! - Piper says and holds her head

-Alright, you have to hurry. Paige will show you how to orb - Leo says

-Nah-uh, I have to stay here and make the potion - Paige says

-We'll do it - Phoebe says and puts an arm around Prues' waist

-Come on, come on, she's giving me a migraine - Piper says as she gets up and grabs Paiges' hand. They orb out. Phoebe puts some stuff in a pot

-So you ready to kick some demon ass... - Prue starts the question directed toward Leo and Phoebe finishes it

-Sis? - she says and both she and Prue look at Leo teasingly. He sighs

Melissa's at her burnt apartment. Piper and Paige orb in

-Okay, we're here, now what? - Paige asks Piper

-I don't know. I mean, she's afraid of us, I don't wanna make her more upset - Piper answers

-Well, let's just cast a spell to help her deal with what she's been through today - Paige suggests

-Call me crazy but somehow I don't think witchcraft is the solution here - Piper reasons with Paige

-Well, I'm out of ideas - Paige says

-Paige, there is another part of you. Your first father was half Whitelighter - Piper says

-Yeah, he also has blue eyes, doesn't mean that I do - Paige retorts. They stand on something and Melissa spins around

-Who are you? Why won't you leave me alone? - Melissa asks them

-Melissa, we're just trying to help you, and get you some clothes - Piper says and tries to approach Melissa

-Get away from me! Just leave me alone! - Melissa says and runs away from them. Piper sighs

-Whoa. Another charge is in trouble. Oh, big trouble. You go after her, I've gotta go - Piper instructs Paige

-What? No, you can't expect me to... - Paige starts to say but Piper orbs out - I'm not a Whitelighter, I'm a witch! Uh! - Paige says angrily

Piper orbs in an alley in France. A woman is hiding behind some boxes. A rooster is walking around. The woman sees Piper and runs over to her

-Where is Leo? - the woman asks Piper in French

-What? - Piper ask,sounding confused

-Please, you have to help, they're after me - the woman says, again in French

-Calm down, I'll protect you - Piper says in French and then in English - Whoa, was that French?

-They're coming! - the woman say in French. Two men with guns run around the corner

-Let's go! - Piper says in French and she and woman run

At the Manor in the kitchen Leo blows up the glass on the kitchen cupboard

-Nice shot - Phoebe compliments him

-I was aiming for the plant. These powers are useless, they're completely out of control - Leo says

-Well, that's because you're a little out of control. You just need to relax - Prue advices him

-Relax? I'm sore all over, I'm without my powers, and I'm about to have to fight a demon. My own aftershave is making me sick. How's Piper do this? - Leo asks

-Well, she too sometimes gets a little cranky - Phoebe says

-The Elders are gonna kill me if anything happens to my charges, they're gonna clip my wings and... - Leo starts to say but hiccups a fizzy bubble - Oh, this is ridiculous. Piper! Piper! Why do they call it morning sickness if it lasts all day? - he asks. Piper orbs in holding the rooster. Both Prue and Phoebe start laughing

-What the hell? A rooster? - Phoebe asks Piper

-Long story - Piper says and puts rooster down and turns toward Leo - Since when do you speak French?

-Whitelighters speak whatever language their charges are speaking in - Leo answers

-Uh-huh. We've been together four years and I don't know this? - Piper asks

-Hey, where's Paige? Because this potion's almost ready - Prue says

-She is with Melissa, and she's not real happy about it either. Whoa, I gotta go, somebody's calling - Piper says

-Okay, Piper, wait. I need help with your powers... and with your nausea - Leo says

-Uh, well, honey, I'm sorry but somebody's really in trouble - Piper says and starts to orb out

-But I'm really in trouble - Leo says

-Try saltines - Piper says and orbs out completely

-Okay - Phoebe says and walks over to Leo - here are your crackers, here's a pad and a pen, we need a summoning spell

-Now I'm supposed to rhyme? - Leo asks

-Yeah, no rest for the whiney. The potion won't work on the Siren unless we can find her. Do it - Phoebe says and she and Prue leave

At the Sirens' place, Cole pushes the demon up against the wall

-Where is the Siren? - Cole asks the demon and grabs him around his throat. Cole hears the Siren's singing. He lets the demon go

-I'm sure you two will want to be alone - the demon says and disappears. Cole walks over to the Siren. She strokes his hair and he leans in for a kiss

-Uh-uh. Patience. Right now I need to sing for your witch - the Siren says and starts humming a song

At the Manor in the conservatory Prue and Phoebe are sitting on the floor

-Hey, let's hear the spell, Leo, we've got a Siren to vanquish - Prue says. Leo walks in and sits down

-"O singing lady of the dusk, who preys on men turns love to lust, we hearken ye..." - Leo starts to read the spell but Phoebe interrupts him

-We hearken ye? What, are we trying to summon a leprechaun here? - she asks Leo and she and Prue laugh

-I told you I wasn't very good at this - Leo snaps at them

-Give me that - Phoebe says and takes the spell - It's okay, honey, we'll just rewrite that last line - she says trying to calm Leo down. Paige orbs in

-What's going on? Is it all over? - Paige asks them

-No, you're just in time. We have a potion, we have a barricade, we almost have a summoning spell - Prue says

-Okay, let's get to it - Paige says

-Wait, where's Melissa? - Leo asks Paige

-Melissa... Well, she got herself arrested - Paige says and Prue, Phoebe and Leo look at her in disbelief - I know, I know, I was trying to talk to her and then I was running after and she just kept running and then she ran into the middle of the street and she caused a big giant traffic accident

-Paige! - Phoebe scolds her

-Well, you know, she'll be safe now... in jail - Paige says and smiles sheepishly

-Paige, you were supposed to be taking care of her. Look, don't you get it? This could be the final straw. The beginning of a downward spiral from which she may never recover - Leo says and Prue, Phoebe and Paige look at him in awe - I'm sorry - he says and walks into the living room and sits on the couch. He picks up a pillow and hugs it. Prue, Phoebe and Paige walk in - I don't know what's wrong with me

-Dude, it's the crying thing - Paige repeats the words he said to Piper earlier

-It's the hormones - Phoebe says to him

-Really? I just thought that was an excuse - Leo says

-Welcome to our world - Prue says as Piper orbs in, looking angry

-What happened to Melissa?

-Ooh, word travels fast - Prue says and nudges Paige

-I feel like she's in trouble but I'm getting so many damn signals, I can't find her - Piper starts to ramble. Phoebe hears Sirens' song - Wasn't she supposed to be the one charge I didn't have to worry about? - Piper directs her question toward Paige

-Cole - Phoebe says, sounding like she's in trance and walks out of the living room

-I'm sorry, Piper, I tried - Paige says

-Yeah, well, while you were trying I evaded assassins, I prevented two crimes of passion in Portuguese no less, and delivered a baby. I think the least that I could ask for in return is a little help from my family - Piper starts to argue

-Well, I told you I wasn't any good at this Whitelighter thing - Paige argues back

-But it's in you, it's half of who you are - Leo joins the argument

-Obviously the latent half - Paige says

-No, Paige, it's the half that made you become a social worker in the first place. But it's like when you quit your job you quit half your personality - Piper says

-But my job is being a full time witch and I intend to be good at it and I don't think there's a problem with me concentrating on magic - Paige says

-Well, there is when you're in such a hurry to get back here for a vanquish that you leave an innocent alone and in pain - Leo says

-Paige, it's our compassion not our powers that separates us from the bad guys. It's the part of you you can never afford to lose. And it's that part of you that Melissa needs now - Prue says

-I guess I'd better get back to her - Paige says and orbs out

In the police station, Melissa's in a room. Paige walks in and sits down

-How'd you get them to let you in here? - Melissa asks her

-I have a friend who's a police officer and he knows I'm not here to hurt you. Look, I know you don't know me and after everything you've been through today, I know you have no reason to trust me - Paige says

-Who are you? What are you? What do you want from me? - Melissa asks her

-My name is Paige Matthews and I'm a witch and a sort of part guardian angel. I know it's a lot to process and really hard to believe but I really do just want to help you - Paige says

-I feel like I'm going crazy - Melissa says

-Yeah, I think after what you've been through today anybody would. My friend, he's working on getting you out of here - Paige says

-I don't care. I don't care if I ever get outta here - Melissa says

-Melissa, I'm so sorry about your husband - Paige tries to confort her

-I just can't believe that he's gone - Melissa says, her voice cracking. Paige nods in understanding

At the Manor Leo is at the foyer. Prue and Piper come down the stairs

-Phoebe's not anywhere - Leo says

-What if Phoebe underestimated the Siren? What if the Siren has Phoebe and Cole? - Piper voices their fears

-Can you sense her? - Prue asks Piper

-I've been trying but there's all this chaos in my brain. I keep hearing voices and there's all this pain and I can't isolate anything - Piper says

-I know it's hard but you have to try. Breathe. Concentrate - Leo suggests. Piper tries that and gives up a few seconds later

-Screw that. Let's just cut to the chase - she says and grabs both Leos' and Prues' hands and they all orb out. They orb in Coles' apartment - Phoebe? - she tries

-Cole's place? Did you sense her here? - Prue asks Piper

-No, I just decided to rely on some good old fashion common sense. Phoebe? - Piper tries again

-Okay, well, that's not working and we can't orb all over town trying to find her, you have to sense her - Leo says

-Well, I can't - Piper says

-Piper, you have to - Prue says and Piper sighs

At the Sirens' place Cole and the Siren are there on the bed. The Siren is humming a song

-Oh, she's almost here. It's too bad. I was actually having fun with you - Siren says as Phoebe walks in. The Siren kisses Cole and smoke rises from their mouths. Cole falls back unconscious

-Cole - Phoebe says

-He was cute. But this is still my favourite part - Siren says and uses her power and slams Phoebe against a wall - Nobody hurts me and gets away with it, you little witch

-Wanna bet? - Phoebe asks rhetorically and throws the potion at the Siren but it disintegrates in midair. The Siren turns to Cole, who's sitting on the bed

-You're alive. That's not possible - Siren says, sounding dumbfounded

-Cole, that was the vanquishing potion - Phoebe says

-I know - Cole says and walks over to the Siren - I want her for myself. The Siren starts to smoke out but he grabs her

-Do me a favour, make it hurt - Phoebe says to Cole and gets a surprise when Cole doesn't kill Siren, but kisses her instead

Prue, Piper and Leo are at Coles' apartment. Piper's sitting on the couch with her eyes closed

-Piper, you have to focus. Take a deep breath and imagine white lights flowing around you, flowing through you - Leo says to Piper

-If I breathe anymore I'm gonna pass out - Piper remarks

-Damn it, Piper. I hear those voices, I feel that pain all the time. How do you think I do it? How do you think I separate myself? - Leo asks her

-I don't know - Piper says

-By coming home to you. I've been walking around in your life all day and I honestly don't know how you handle it. The way I handle mine is by coming home to you. It's your love that keeps me whole and sane and balanced, and I need you to allow me to do the same thing for you right now. So look into my eyes, breathe - Leo advices Piper and she begins to hear Phoebes' voice in her head

-Oh god. Phoebe - Piper exlaims

At Sirens' place Cole grabs Phoebe by the neck and holds her down

-Cole, get off of me. Leo! Piper! - Phoebe calls for them

-I think he'll come in handy with your sisters - the Siren remarks as Prue, Piper and Leo orb in

-Leo, it's all you - Piper says

-Yeah, we've got Cole, just hurry up - Prue says. Leo tries to blow up the Siren but blows up a vase instead. It knocks the Siren backwards. Piper and Prue race over and try to get Cole off Phoebe. He knocks both of them across the room

-Leo, come on now, focus - Piper says to Leo. Prue tries to telekinetically loosen Coles' grip on Phoebe but it doesn't work. Piper jumps on Cole's back. Leo tries to blow up the Siren but misses

-Hurry! - both Piper and Prue say to Leo. Phoebe falls unconscious. Leo blows up the Siren. Piper gets off Cole and Cole lets go of Phoebe. He moves away

-Phoebe, wake up. Come on, come on, wake up. Phoebe - Piper says

-Oh, no - Cole says

-Bastard! - Prue says through clenched teeth and throws Cole telekinetically across the room

-Heal her - Leo says to Piper

-What? - Piper exlaims

-You can do it - Leo encourages her. Piper holds her hands above Phoebe and heals her. Phoebe wakes up

-Hey, how you doing? - Piper asks Phoebe as Prue puts her arm around her. Phoebe sits up and looks at Cole

-Phoebe... I didn't mean to. I'm sorry - Cole says and disappears

At the Manor Piper and Leo are in the kitchen watching the rooster

-I'm a nag - Piper says

-No, you're not - Leo assures her

-Yeah, I am and that's why we don't have our powers back yet because I'm a nag and I never learn - Piper says

-Piper, I am the reason why we don't have our powers back. I've been an insensitive lout and I clearly haven't gotten... - Leo tries to say but Piper interrupts him

-Leo, your work is very important - she says as the white lights appear behind them. Prue and Paige walk in

-Not more important than my family - Leo says

-Uh, guys? - Prue tries to get their attention

-I mean, you're pregnant and you need me and I should've understood that instead of... - Leo tries to say but Piper interrupts him again

-But I could've been a little more patient

-Guys? - Paige says

-What? - both Piper and Leo ask as the white lights hit them and knock the to the floor

-I just thought you might wanna take cover - Paige remarks as they get up

-I'm not nauseous - Leo says

-Hey, I am! Wait, that's not good news - Piper says and rubs her stomach

-What about your powers? - Leo asks Piper. She throws a bagel and blows it up

-Very nice - she says to herself and smiles

-No more floral arrangements - Prue comments

-Yeah, I guess I got in touch with my inner Whitelighter - Piper says with a pointed look at Paige

-Yeah, helping Melissa helped me too. It's good to know I have it in me - Paige says and leaves the kitchen.

-I'm gonna call Andy and tell him it's safe to come home - Prue says and also leaves the kitchen. Piper and Leo smile at each other

-What? - Leo asks Piper

-Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? - Piper asks Leo

-Ooh, mais ou - he answers. Piper giggles and they leave the kitchen

At The Bay Mirror Phoebe's at her office flipping through her mail. There's a knock at the door and Cole walks in

-Hey, look who's back to using doors - Phoebe says

-Yeah, I'm trying to, uh, limit my use of powers - Cole says

-Probably a wise decision - Phoebe agrees

-So, uh, did you get my flowers? - Cole asks her

-Yep. "Sorry I tried to strangle you"? Probably not a card that the florist gets to write every day, huh? - Phoebe asks

-I didn't... - Cole starts but Phoebe interrupts him

-I know. I know you're sorry, I know you were under the Siren's spell

-You do know her magic feeds on love - Cole says

-Cole... - Phoebe starts

-She couldn't have lured us if we didn't love each other - Cole tries to reason with Phoebe

-Right. So once again our love was nearly fatal - Phoebe retorts

-I never would've hurt you if I wasn't under her spell - Cole says

-Most men don't try to kill their wives when they're under the Siren's spell. Most men just kiss and die. But because you're a demon... - Phoebe says

-I'm not... - Cole starts but Phoebe interrupts him

-Okay, well, because you have demonic powers and a lot of them, you became a bigger threat than the Siren. And that's only one way out of a thousand that your powers can turn against me - Phoebe says

-I guess I didn't want you to be right - Cole says

-Neither did I - Phoebe admits.

Sorry it took me so long to write this...exams, couple of weddings, you know - personal stuff... I'll update when I have time...thanks for the reviews so far...and I'm sorry but I'll have to disappoint all those Cole fans but I'm following the series which means he'll die the same way he did in the show...maybe I'll change the very end but that episode'll basically stay the same...thanks for reading and see you soon..I hope :-)

P.S. I'm skipping "Witches in Tights"...next one is "The Eyes Have It"


	5. The Eyes Have It

At the fortune telling shop, Madame Theresa is there. Phoebe walks in

-Are you closing? - Phoebe asks her. Madame Theresa turns around

-Not anymore. Please, come in. I am Madame Teresa - she introduces herself

-I'm Phoebe - Phoebe does the same

-Yes, I know - Madame Theresa says

-Really? Did you read my mind? - Phoebe asks

-No, I read your column - Madame Theresa says and smiles

-Oh - Phoebe says and laughs

-You are not sure if you are a believer, are you? - Madame Theresa asks

-Oh, no, I'm a believer. Believe me. That's why I'm here. I didn't know where else to turn - Phoebe answers

-Sit. Let's see what your hands tell us - Madame Theresa says. They sit at a small round table

-Oh, they're probably gonna tell you that I need a manicure - Phoebe jokes. She holds out her hand and Madame Teresa looks at her palm. Madame Theresas' eyes widen

-You have the gift of foresight - she says

-What? - Phoebe asks, panic-stricken

-But don't worry. Your secrets are safe here - Madame Theresa assures Phoebe. She gets a pen and starts drawing on Phoebes' palm - You are creative, sensitive, straight smart, you have a strong family, close ties. I am wondering why you do not turn to them now

-I don't want to worry them. You see I'm having trouble with my gift and that's why I'm here, I want to try figure out what's wrong - Phoebe says

-These lines on your index finger they are saying that you're over worked - Madame Theresa says

-Yeah, well, besides my column and my personal appearances, my boss has me giving advice on a radio show. And I-I love it, I do, it's just... - Phoebe says but Madame Theresa interrupts her

-Keeping that pace has blocked out other parts of yourself. Including your gift. Your gift must be honoured. But so must your work

-So how do I find the balance? - Phoebe asks

-Let's start by unblocking that energy. Breathe with me - Madame Theresa says. They join hands and close their eyes. Madame Teresa starts shaking. The shaking stops and she opens her eyes. Phoebe lets go of her hands

-I know that reaction. You just had a premonition didn't you? - Phoebe asks

-But I don't have premonitions - Madame Theresa answers

-Yeah, uh, but I do. Maybe you intercepted it for me? - Phoebes' statement turns into a question. Madame Theresa stands up

-The reading is over. You must go

-No, but, uh... - Phoebe starts and stands up

-I'm sorry - Madame Theresa says and hurries Phoebe outside and shuts the door in her face. She closes the blind

Some time later, Madame Teresa is packing her clothes in a suitcase. She's on the phone at the same time

-Theresa, Theresa, wait, I'm losing you, say that again? - the woman on the other side of the phone asks Madame Theresa

-Oren, the gypsy hunter, he's coming for me - Madame Theresa answers

-Theresa, that's impossible, we blinded him decades ago. Only gypsy magic can lift his curse - the woman assures Madame Theresa

-I'm telling you, it had to be him, Lydia. The girl I was dukkering for, she has the powerful gift foreseeing. And somehow I received her vision - Madame Theresa says

-Alright, where are you? I'll come - Lydia says

-No, you must leave town. If he's hunting Shuvanis he could be after you next - Madame Theresa says. The gypsy hunter appears behind Madame Theresa

-Expecting me, were you? - he asks her. She spins around

-Theresa? Theresa? - Lydia tries but Madame Theresa drops the phone - Theresa!

-Oren? - Madame Theresa asks

-You've heard of my father. He'll be very pleased - the gypsy hunter says

-What do you want? - Madame Theresa asks

-His revenge and of course... - the gypsy hunter says and holds out his hands and two red beams of light flow out of them and into Madame Teresa's eyes. She screams - ...your eyes

At the Manor in the kitchen, Leo's reading the back of a "The Joys of Home Birthing" videotape. Prue's reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Piper and Paige walk in. Piper is holding a yoga mat

-Well, maybe try a different yoga instructor - Paige says to Piper and heads for the fridge

-It wasn't the instructor, it was all those women showing off their sonogram pictures. And it was just working on my last nerve. Like "look it's Jasper's first photo and it's gonna go on the fridge in a magnetic frame that says Jasper's first photo"! - Piper says in tone little higher than her usual voice is

-Okay, I thought pre-natal yoga was supposed to make you relax - Leo says

-Ugh, how am I supposed to relax when I can't even go to a doctor like a normal person? - Piper asks rhetorically

-Honey, I thought we agreed that a magical pregnancy was too risky, especially with a baby that heals itself - Leo tries to calm her

-Okay, yeah, but she's not healing my nauseousness and every other woman in that class says that it's supposed to go away after the first trimester - Piper argues

-Okay, well, not according to this book. According to this book, every pregnancy is different - Leo says

-What book? - Piper asks, narrowing her eyes

-Uh, this one - Leo says and shows her - "The Joys of Home Birthing" - he says and Pipers' eyes widen - It also comes with this video. I thought maybe we could watch it together, it might make you feel better about what's in store

-That sounds good, I'll make some popcorn - Paige says. Prue lifts her eyes from the newspaper and looks at Paige strangely

-Uh, since when are pre-natal yoga and home birthing videos your idea of a good time? - Prue asks Paige

-Since I became a friendless loser with no life - Paige answers

-Paige, you have tons of friends - Piper says

-They're all employed. And I'm a demon fighter and I can't tell anyone about it so I basically just come off as this big, dumb, fat, unemployed loser - Paige says

-No, Paige, you're a big, fat, unemployed loser who saves the world - Piper counters

-Mhm - Prue agrees. Paige smiles. Phoebe walks in and heads for the coffee

-Oh, I hope that's leaded. I didn't sleep very well last night - Phoebe says and pours some coffee

-You bet your ass it's leaded - Prue says and winks at Phoebe. She smiles

-Cole problems? - Piper asks

-What? No, he's soul searching somewhere, or off searching for a soul. I'm just a little overwhelmed with work - Phoebe answers

-What's up with your hand? - Piper asks as she sees the pen markings on Phoebe's hand

-Uh... I actually went to see a gypsy, fortune teller - Phoebe answers. Her phone rings - Oh, look. Ha, work. Gotta go - she heads for the door. Everyone follows

-Hey, hey there, speedy. Will you slow down and tell us why you went to see a fortune teller? - Paige asks

-To get my fortune told - Phoebe says and Piper gives her the look - Okay, just don't freak out, alright, because I don't have time for a freak out. I went to find out why I haven't gotten a premonition in the last few months

-You've had premonitions... haven't you? - Prue asks

-No, I haven't. And check this out. Hold this - Phoebe says and hands Leo her cup of coffee. She tries to levitate but only makes it a couple of inches above the floor - I can't barely levitate

-Do you think a demon... - Paige starts

-No, I mean, I can still cast spells and I still has the Power of Four thing. Whatever the problem is it seems more natural than supernatural - Phoebe answers

-Phoebe, why don't you come to me? I'm your Whitelighter - Leo asks her

-Oh, because you've been very busy - Phoebe answers

-I've been busy? - he asks

-Okay, well, I've been busy. My work schedule's been really hectic and I'm coming to you guys now - Phoebe says

-Okay, you guys yell at her, I'm gonna check with the Elders and see what they know - Leo says and orbs out

-I can't believe you went to a fortune teller instead of coming to us - Piper says and both Prue and Paige shake their heads

-I'm really sorry, but I just didn't want to worry you guys. But now we're on the subject... - Phoebe says

-What? - Piper asks her

-Something really weird happened during my reading. I felt like I was getting a premonition and then I think Madame Teresa intercepted it - Phoebe finishes

-Intercepted it? How? - Piper asks

-She's a gypsy, she probably channelled it. You know, being that I have nothing to do, I've actually been reading up on a lot of gypsy magic lately - Paige says

-Whatever she saw must've been pretty bad because she closed up shop very quickly - Phoebe says

-Well, maybe you should swing by and check up on her - Piper suggests

-Yeah, I was going to but... - Phoebe starts but her phone rings - Oh, that's work, I really have to go

-I'll go for you. You know, I have no life and all - Paige says

-I'll go, too. I don't have to go to work today - Prue says

-Really? Oh, that would be great. Let me just find the, uh... - Phoebe says and rummages through her purse and pulls out a card - Here's her card - she says and hands it to Paige - Thank you guys so much. Find out what she saw - she says and leaves

At Orens' place, Oren and the gypsy hunter are there. Oren is wearing black goggles. The gypsy hunter places are pair of human eyes on a tray

-I have a good feeling about these eyes, father - the gypsy hunter says

-I was glad to see the Shuvani didn't put up much of a fight - Oren remarks

-You saw that far? Your mind's eye grows stronger - the gypsy hunter says

-I've had a long time to develop it - Oren says. A rat runs across a table and Oren vanquishes it - But it's no replacement for what those gypsies stole from me

-If these eyes work, you'll have your revenge and much more - the gypsy hunter says and takes the tray to Oren. Oren takes the pair of eyes and places them into his eye sockets. They burn his eye sockets and he groans in pain - Maybe we should stop trying

-No! The eyes I seek are worth this pain. Our Shuvani friend is near. I can see her - Oren says and smiles maliciously

At Madame Theresas' shop Prue and Paige are outside. There's a lot of police there. Paige dials a number on her phone

-Phoebe Halliwell - Phoebe answers the phone

-Hey, Phoebe, it's me. We're at the fortune tellers - Paige says

-Oh, really, what'd you find out? - Phoebe asks while typing something on her laptop

-Nothing good unfortunately, sweetie, she's dead - Paige asnwers. Phoebe stops typing

-What? - she asks, shocked

-Yeah, she was murdered last night and from what we can gather it seems demonic. She had her eyes gouged out - Paige explains

-I should've been able to prevent this - Phoebe says

-How do you figure? - Paige asks

-Well, if my stupid powers had been working, Paige... - Phoebe starts to say but Elise interrupts her

-They loved you over at Hotline. They want you to guest host for the rest of the week

\- This is not your fault, Phoebe. Okay, if you were meant to stop Theresas' murder you would've had a premonition about this - Paige tries to console Phoebe

-I know, I know - Phoebe says to Paige, then to Elise - I can't

-Sorry, but I already booked you - Elise counters

-Can't what? - Paige asks

-I'm swamped - Phoebe says to Elise

-Swamped? But Phoebe, we have to find this demon and stop him - Paige says

-Price of success, kiddo - Elise says and leaves

-Phoebe, hello? - Paige says

-Uh, I'll meet you at home and we'll get right on it, okay - Phoebe says to Paige and hangs up. She leaves her office - Elise? Elise, wait. Is it possible that we can postpone the radio show because I barely have time to write my column let alone all the other stuff that I have to do

-"Dear Phoebe, my career is on the fast track, I'm wildly popular and the money is pretty damn good. What should I do?" - Elise says

-Stop whining? - Phoebe answers

-Damn, you are good - Elise says and leaves

In a ward room in the hospital, a woman doctor is standing beside a man lying in a bed

-It's a very standard surgery, we do it all the time, you're gonna be just fine, I promise - the doctor says as Lydia walks in the room. She speaks in Romanian to the Doctor - Excuse me - the Doctor says and takes Lydia across the room - Aunt Lydia, what are you doing here? - she asks as Lydia speaks in Romanian - No, in English, I don't speak the language anymore

-I am in danger, Eva. I'm afraid you are too. Oren is back and he is seeking revenge on Shuvanis - Lydia says

-Oren? - Eva asks

-The gypsy hunter, you've heard the stories - Lydia answers

-Ugh, Aunt Lydia, we've had this conversation. I'm not interested in the stories - Eva says

-Eva, Madame Theresa was murdered - Lydia says

-What? - Eva asks, astonished

-I was talking to her on the phone when it happened. She had a vision of Oren coming for her. Which means he'll be seeking revenge on all Shuvanis including you - Lydia says

-I'm not a Shuvani, I am a doctor - Eva counters

-Eva, you can not change what you are born to be. And Oren won't care that you've rejected your heritage, he'll sense you anyway - Lydia reasons with Eva

-Aunt Lydia, I'm sorry about Theresa. I know she meant a lot to you and mum. I'll come to the funeral, I'll pay my respects but I'm not gonna run from a fictional demon. I've gotta get back to work - Eva says and starts to walk away

-Eva, we have to trust the gypsy magic - Lydia tries to persuade her

-Why? Because it did such a great job saving mum? - Eva counters

-Your mother couldn't be helped, Shavi. By the time she was sick it was too late - Lydia says

-You don't know that. If she had gotten chemo instead of relying on herbs and spells - Eva says

-Your mother believed in herbs and spells and so should you - Lydia tries to persuade Eva again

-Yeah? Well, if gypsy magic really worked then I'd be able to see her, right? In the afterlife, talk to her. Like she promised me - Eva retorts

-Eva... - Lydia starts but Eva interrupts her

-I'm sorry, I don't have time for this. Your friend was murdered, turn to the police, not superstition - Eva says and leaves

In the living room at the Manor, Piper and Leo are sitting on the couch watching the birthing video. Piper looks horrified

-Okay, see, I need an epidural just to watch this - she says

-Okay, let's fast forward to the part where the parents get to meet the baby - Leo says and fast forwards the tape with the remote control

-At this point, the birthing partner will coach the mother's breathing - the guy on TV says as the woman giving birth screams in agony. Piper snatches the remote off of Leo

-Okay, give that to me - she says and mutes the TV - Look, just tell me when the baby is out and all wiped off. But seriously though, I need a sterile hospital, magically baby or not, and medical people. Lots of professional medical people - she says as Prue and Paige walk in

-Oh, gross, what are you guys watching? Is that some horror movie? - Paige asks

-No, it's "The Joys Of Home Birthing". Strangely I'm not feeling the joy - Piper answers

-Well, I'm sorry to cut your entertainment short we are on demon duty now. Turns out Madame Theresa was murdered - Prue says

-The fortune teller? - Piper asks

-Yeah, we checked with Andy and Darryl, it's the third in a string of gypsy killings, all of them have had their eyes gouged out - Paige answers

-Ugh - Piper responds, disgusted

-Now that video doesn't seem so gruesome - Leo says

-Ha! Speak for yourself - Piper retorts as Phoebe walk in

-Okay, let's go, people, I've gotta fit this vanquish in between two deadlines and three meetings. Leo, what did you find out about my powers? What's wrong with them? - Phoebe asks

-Well, technically nothing, which means the disconnect is tied to your emotions - Leo explains

-I think it's a case of use them or lose them. Hey, you know, if he's after gypsies, we should stop by Theresa's funeral. I know where it is, maybe you can get some sort of premonition that will help us find the demon - Paige suggests to

-Wow, pre-natal yoga this morning and now you want to crash a stranger's funeral? You really do need friends - Piper teases Paige. Paige crosses her arms

-You're mean - she says. Prue rubs her back while both she and Phoebe try not to laugh

At Theresas' funeral, Lydia is saying the eulogy in Romanian. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are standing near by

-Well, I don't know what she's saying but the symbolism's beautiful - Prue says

-It is, it's really beautiful - Phoebe agrees. Food and other items have been placed around Theresas' coffin. Someone adds to the pile - Uh, don't you guys think Theresa looks a little crowded?

-I think that's the gypsy custom to send their people off in the next life with things they might need - Paige responds

-Okay, well, I need a cracker in this lifetime. Would it be bad if I grabbed that box of saltines? - Piper asks

-Probably - Phoebe says

-May I join the choir invisible of those immortal dead. Who live again in minds made better by their presence - Lydia says. Phoebes' phone rings

-Phoebe, enough with the work - Paige says as Phoebe stops the phone from ringing. The eulogy ends. A violinist starts playing

-Well, go on, you're not gonna get a premonition standing here. Put a little shoulder into it - Piper says to Phoebe and pushes her lightly

-Okay - Phoebe says and walks through the crowd - Hi, uh, excuse me, uh, pardon me, hi - she says as she walks through. Meanwhile, Lydia and Eva are talking

-Are you staying for the Pomona? I made stew - Lydia asks Eva

-Aren't you worried about the gypsy hunter? - Eva asks sarcastically

-He won't attack at a crowd, which means you'll be safer here too - Lydia answers

-Please stop. I have no interest in staying, Aunt Lydia. This isn't my life. Please accept that. I have to get back to work - Eva says and walks away

-Eva. Eva, wait - Lydia says and starts to follow Eva. Phoebe bumps into Lydia and has a premonition of the gypsy hunter stealing Lydia's eyes - I'm sorry, are you okay? - Lydia asks Phoebe

-Yeah, I'm fine - Phoebe answers. Lydia nods and walks away. Prue, Piper and Paige walk up to Phoebe

-Did you get anything? - Piper asks

-Uh, kinda, just bits and pieces - Phoebe answers

-Well, it's better than nothing. What'd you see? - Prue asks

-I saw candles and lanterns and Theresa in her coffin - Phoebe answers

-Okay, well, you don't need a premonition for that. Anything else? - Piper asks

-That woman, her eyes - Phoebe answers

-Right - Piper says as they follow Lydia

Lydia's running through rows of wood stacked into piles

-Eva?Eva! - she says

-Nice funeral - a voice echoes - Very touching - the voice echoes again - Will there be any Shuvanis left to throw you yours? - the voice belongs to the gypsy hunter, who appears behind Lydia. She spins around

-Waffediyok! - she says and her eyes turn green and green light shoots out of them hitting the ground. A dust storm forms around the gypsy hunter and he groans and covers his face. He shoots a red beam of light at Lydia and knocks her to the ground. The dust storm settles

-You're the one - he says. Two red beams of light shoot out of both his hands and into Lydia's eyes, she screams. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige run around the corner

-Hey! - Piper says and tries to blow him up but instead sends him flying onto a pile of wood - He was supposed to blow up. Why did he not blow up? - she asks. They hear Lydia groaning and they run over to her. The gypsy hunter stands on top of the wood pile looking down at them

-Uh, not good, we've gotta get outta here - Prue says. The gypsy hunter shoots the red beams of light at them and Paige orbs them out just in time

In the living room at the Manor, Prue Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Lydia are there. Lydia is lying on the couch while Leo heals her eyes

-Thank you. I have to go - Lydia says and gets up

-Wait, you don't have to be afraid - Paige says

-I'm not afraid of you. We come from sister traditions, witches and gypsies. I appreciate everything you have done but I have to go - Lydia says

-But there's a demon after you - Piper says

-I'm not the only one he's after - Lydia says and heads for the door

-Wait, clearly you have powers but we face demons all the time. Will you please at least tell us what you know? - Prue asks Lydia

-Maybe we're supposed to help - Phoebe says and Lydia stops

-Perhaps. Years ago a my tribe threw a curse on a gypsy hunter named Oren. Blinding him so he no longer had the power to spot our people - Lydia says

-The demon we saw wasn't blind - Phoebe says

-That was Orens' son, Cree. I think he's killing Shuvanis in the name of his father - Lydia says

-Shuvanis? - Piper asks

-Yeah, that's their form of a high priestess - Paige explains. Phoebes' phone rings. She ignores it

-My niece, Eva, she's a Shuvani too only she's rejected her magic which is leading her defenceless - Lydia says

-Well, can't you curse Cree like you did his father? - Leo asks

-There aren't enough Shuvanis left to pool our power and because Eva chooses not to believe anymore, she won't listen to me - Lydia answers

-Maybe we can help? - Prue asks. The phone rings

-Okay, I'll take care of that - Phoebe says and goes into the living room

-Sometimes it's easier to hear the truth from a stranger than it is to hear from family - Paige adds to Prues' asked question

-Her name is Eva Niccolli. She's a doctor at San Francisco Memorial - Lydia says

-OB/GYN by any chance? - Piper asks

-No, she's a surgeon - Lydia answers

-Ugh, close enough. I'll go - Piper says

-Why you? - Paige asks

-Because I am done with this nauseousness and I can fight off Cree if he attacks, so either you're orbing or I'm driving - Piper says, the last part of her sentence directed toward Leo. She grabs her coat. Leo orbs out with her. Phoebe walks back in on the phone

-I'm sorry Elise, I just can't make it. Is it possible that we can move it? - Phoebe asks

-Hey, we still have a book to check and a vanquishing potion to make - Prue says to Phoebe

-Alright, alright, I'll be there, I promise - Phoebe says and hangs up

-I'm sorry, this is interrupting your lives - Lydia says

-No, no, no. This is our lives. Our sister just needed a little reminder - Paige says

Oren is at his place. Cree walks up behind him

-Are you injured? - Oren asks

-No. Did you see everything? - Cree asks

-I say enough - Oren answers

-If only I would've been prepared for her I wouldn't have... - Cree starts but Oren interrupts him

-The search is over! She has the power, that's what matters. Next time you'll be more prepared, the way I taught you

-But how will I get to her? She's protected by witches now - Cree says

-They can't protect her heart. I can see it yearns for a way with child. Her niece, find her. Shuvani will follow - Oren says

At the Maternity ward in hospital, Piper is watching a nurse hand new parents their newborn baby. Leo walks around the corner and puts his arm around Piper

-They even teach them to swaddle - Piper says

-Come on, we have to find Eva - Leo says and they turn to leave and Piper holds her stomach

-Ooh, I need to find some help. Leo, I do not feel well - Piper says and sits down - And I don't think this is normal. I need a doctor, a real doctor

-Well, what happens when they check the security camera to find out why the sonogram machine blew up like it did with Phoebe's baby - Leo argues

-Phoebe's baby was a demon, ours is an angel for crying out loud - Piper counters

-I'll get those right away for you, Dr. Niccolli - a voice can be heard

-Thanks, Bill - Eva says and walks around the corner and past Piper and Leo

-Eva? - Piper asks. Eva looks at them. Piper stands up - wait

-Do I know you? - Eva asks them

-Uh, no, you don't, but we kind of know you. We're friends of your Aunt Lydia - Piper answers

-Is something wrong? - Eva asks

-Yeah, there kinda is. See, there's this gypsy hunter... - Piper starts but Eva interrupts her

-Oh, please. I-I don't mean to be rude, you guys look like normal people. My Aunt Lydia, she's just very superstitious and she shouldn't be sending you here to... - Eva says but Leo interrputs her

-She's afraid for you. People are dying

-Look around you, that's why I'm here. I save lives using medicine, not magic - Eva says

-But magic is apart of who you are - Piper says

-No, relying on magic is what killed my mum - Eva counters

-Oh, uh, Eva, I know what it's like to lose your mum, believe me, I do. But still, you can't deny who you are - Piper tries. A voice comes over the intercom

-Dr. Niccolli, Dr. Niccolli to the emergency room, stat

-I've gotta go - Eva says and walks off

-Wh- Great, now what do we do? - Piper asks Leo

-We try again - he says. Piper covers her mouth and holds her stomach - are you okay?

-No, I am not. Doctor, any doctor, now - Piper says

In the kitchen at the Manor, Prue, Phoebe, Paige and Lydia are there making a potion

-Alright, add ice to thicken, I'd say we're done - Lydia says

-I wouldn't have thought to add turmeric to anything but Indian food - Paige says

-It's nice to finally have someone to share my magic with - Lydia says

-Eva will come around. Sometimes it takes longer for people to embrace their magic, right Paige? - Phoebe asks. Paige pulls a face

-I hope you're right. She's the last of our line. If she doesn't carry on the tradition, it dies with me - Lydia says

-Yeah, well, that's not gonna happen - Prue says. Phoebe bows her head, looking sad

-Oh, being so hard on yourself won't bring your powers back, you know - Lydia says to Phoebe

-Okay, what can't you see? - Phoebe asks

-Maybe I can help - Lydia says. She walks over to the sink and puts some tea in a cup

-I think my stress level is beyond chamomile tea at this point - Phoebe says

-You're not gonna drink it - Lydia says as she fills the cup with water - ou're gonna swirl it. Come - she says. Prue, Phoebe and Paige stand beside her and Phoebe takes the cup

-Wait, you read tea leaves? That is so amazing - Prue says. Phoebe swirls the water in the cup

-Now pour it out - Lydia instructs Phoebe. Phoebe tips the water into the sink. Lydia takes the cup and looks in it - I see an axe, a thorn, broken spiral. You are way out of balance, just like your powers

-That's pretty much what Madame Theresa said - Phoebe says

-That's what happens when your brain overrides your heart. If you want to regain your balance, to reconnect, you'll have to find out why - Lydia says

-It's so crazy, I never would've seen those shapes in there - Paige remarks. Prue nods her head in agreement

-It just takes practice. Here, read mine - Lydia says, fills the cup with water, swirls it, tips it out and hands it to Prue and Paige

-Okay I see an X... - Paige starts and turns the cup around. Prue continues

-And that looks kind of like a lightning bolt - Prue says. Lydia takes the cup from them and looks in it

-Eva - Lydia says and walks over to the table - I can't put you in anymore danger - she says and throws something in the potion and it explodes. Smoke fills the room and Lydia leaves through the back door. Phoebe looks in the cup

-Lydia. Well, that's an interesting disappearing act, I'll have to ask her how she does that. What are you doing? - Paige asks Phoebe

-I'm trying to see what Lydia saw - Phoebe answers

-Uh, yeah, you can't read tea leaves - Prue says

-No, but I get premonitions, at least I'm supposed to. Okay, come on, please let me see something - Phoebe says. She recives a premonition. It's in pieces and in it she sees Eva and Cree - I saw Cree. He's after Eva

-Where?When? - Paige asks

-I don't know, it's still all in pieces but, uh, I saw cars and a parking lot. Maybe, maybe it's the hospital? - Phoebe asks rhetorically

-The hospital? Why can't Piper and Leo stop him? - Prue asks, also rhetorically

In a room in hospital, Piper and Leo are there. A male doctor is drawing blood from Piper's arm

-I wouldn't worry too much, some women a nauseous through their whole pregnancy. It's perfectly normal - doctor says

-Yeah, I just... First time mum, wanted to make sure - Piper says

-Um, I'm getting paged - Leo says and the doctor gives him a look - It's, uh, it's on vibrate - Leo says and pats his pocket

-Don't you want to see who it is? - the doctor asks him

-Well, it's her sisters, they're the only ones with the number, so... Honey, I think we should hurry up - Leo says

-Mm-hm - Piper says

-Almost done - the doctor says. He pulls the needle out and turns to get a band-aid. Piper magically heals and the doctor turns back - Oh

-Fast healer. Thanks - Leo says and grabs Pipers' hand

-Yeah - Piper says and they rush out of the room

Outside of the hospital at the car park, Prue, Phoebe and Paige are waiting. Piper and Leo orb in

-Where's Eva? - Paige asks

-She's in surgery. What are you guys doing here? - Leo asks

-We're trying to find Lydia, she ran out on us - Prue says

-She's after Cree - Phoebe says. They hear a scream and run in the direction of it

Lydia gets up off the floor. Cree stands behind her

-Surprised to see me again? - he ask Lydia

-Hardly - Lydia answers. Her eyes turn green and they shoot green beams of light at Cree. It doesn't harm him

-This time I was ready for you - Cree says. Lydia pulls out the vial of potion but before she can throw it, red beams of light shoots out of Cree's eyes an into Lydia's. She screams and drops the potion. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo arrive

-Lydia! - Phoebe shouts. Cree turns to them. Lydia drops to the ground. Phoebe throws the potion at Cree and vanquishes him. They run over to Lydia. Leo tries to her her but can't. He looks at the girls

In an emergency room, Eva and some nurses are there trying to revive a patient with a fibrillator

-No response - the nurse says

-Clear - Eva says

-Clear! - the nurse says. Eva uses the paddles on the patient

-Give me two hundred jules - Eva says to the nurse

-Two hundred charged - the nurse says

-Clear - Eva says. She is about to put the paddles on the patient but jumps when she sees Lydia lying there instead

-Eva - Lydia says

-Pressure's dropping - the nurse says

-Waffediyok, Eva - Lydia says

-Aunt Lydia? - Eva asks, shocked. Lydia says something in Romanian

-Waffediyok - Lydia says. Eva moves back in shock

-Dr. Niccolli? Are you alright? - the nurse asks. The patient is back on the table and Lydia is gone

-No ventricular rhythm. She's flat. Call the code - another nurse says

In a corridor in hospital, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo are waiting there. Eva is standing near reception. A covered body is wheeled down the corridor. Eva looks at Piper, who looks back sympathetic.

-No - Eva says and rushes to the body - Aunt Lydia? - she starts to cry - Oh my god - she says as they wheel the body off - Oh my god. Piper rushes over to Eva

-Come on, sit down - Piper says. They all walk around the corner and Eva sits down on a chair. Piper hands her a tissue

-I saw... She came to me. Mulo - Eva says

-Mulo? - Paige asks

-The living dead. I never believed in it before - Eva answers

-It's okay, just tell us what happened - Prue says

-It was a code blue. My patient, she died... and then it was Aunt Lydia. Nobody else saw. I thought I was going crazy - Eva says

-I'm so sorry - Phoebe says

-No, it's my fault. She tried to warn me this morning, I didn't believe her - Eva says

-No, it's not your fault. You had your reasons to be sceptical. Was she trying to tell you something? - Piper asks

-I don't know, I don't remember much. I do know a Mulo is a bad omen. It means that something horrible is about to happen - Eva says

-Well, it shouldn't, we vanquished Cree - Paige says

-What about Oren? - Prue asks

-It has to be him. I mean, that's what she was trying to tell me. She was trying to warn me again. My Romanian is weak but I think she was saying something about him trying to take her power away - Eva says

-Well, how can he take her power now that she's... - Piper starts but Eva interrupts her

-I don't know. I wish I knew what Waffediyok meant. She kept saying that

-We should go to Lydia's apartment - Paige says, then turns to Phoebe - Maybe you could get a prem...

-No. We need more vanquishing potion. I'm gonna go back to the house and try to remember what she used - Phoebe says

-But Phoebe, we could really use your power - Paige says

-Yeah, I know, Paige, I know - Phoebe says, then turns to Leo - Can you take me home?

-Sure - he says. They leave around the corner

-What should we do now? - Paige says

-Theresa would know - Eva says

At Theresas' apartment, Prue, Piper, Paige and Eva are there. Eva drapes a black veil over a photo of Madame Theresa and Lydia

-Gypsy custom. Covering the photos of the dead - Eva explains

-Looks like you're remembering more and more of those customs - Piper remarks

-Nobody knew more about them than Theresa. She was like the holy woman of the tribe. She always made sure that traditions were passed down from mother to daughter. My mum tried to pass them down to me but I wouldn't listen - Eva says. Paige finds an antique chest in a cupboard and pulls it out

-Look at this, it's so beautiful - Paige says

-Let me see that - Eva says and walks over to Paige - It was my mothers' - she says and takes the chest and sits down on the couch with it - I can't believe Theresa kept it

-Yeah, well, maybe she was just saving it for a special kind of day - Prue says and Eva smiles

-My mother called it her treasure chest. It's where she kept precious things - Eva says. She opens the box and pulls out a photo

-Is that you and your mum? - Piper asks and Eva nods. She starts to cry

-She made us matching dresses for Christmas. She worked so hard to finish them in time - Eva says

-I know it's hard. My mum died ten years ago and there's still a lot of boxes that I can't open - Paige says, her voice hard. Prue stands above her, puts her arms around Paiges' neck and kisses her cheek. Paige takes Prues' hand, grateful for her comforting. Eva pulls out a book and opens it

-Um, these are recipes and herbal remedies,would these be spells? - Eva asks

-Mm-hm. Maybe it's not too late to learn after all - Piper says and Eva smiles. Paige pulls out a necklace

-Look at this, it looks like Lydia's locket - Paige says

-That's our family talisman, the evil eye - Eva says

-Your family symbol is evil? - Piper asks

-Only to those who it wishes harm. Many feared the evil eye but our family was said to be protected by it. The folklore said that the keeper of the eye could use it to magnify or channel her powers - Eva explains. Prue takes the necklace from Paige and looks at it

-I don't think this is folklore. Look at this inscription - Prue says and shows Eva the back of the necklace

-Waffediyok. That's the evil eye - Eva says

-I think Lydia was the keeper. I think she conjured up that dust storm and I think this is what Cree was after - Paige says

-So he wasn't taking Shuvanis eyes just out of revenge. He wanted the evil eye - Piper says

-And Oren still wants it - Eva says

Oren is at the morgue. Lydia's body is lying on a slab, her eyes gouged out. Oren places her eyes in his eye sockets and walks over to a mirror

-I'll have my revenge, son. But not before I give you yours - he says. An attendant walks in the room

-Who are you? What are you doing in here? - the attendant asks. Oren turns toward him

-Testing my new powers - Oren says. His eyes turn green and shoots out green beams of light at the attendant, burning a hole in his chest

In the kitchen at the Manor, Phoebe and Leo are there. Phoebe is making the potion. Leo is on the phone

-Okay, Piper, just be careful - he says and hangs up - They're going to the morgue - he says. Phoebe throws in some turmeric and the potion explodes

-Done. Can you pass me the ice? - she asks Leo

-Sure - he says and hands her a container of ice - Maybe we should follow them, see if you can get a premonition

-It was my sorry excuse for a premonition that put Lydia in the morgue in the first place - she says

-Phoebe, we lose innocents, it's not your fault. I think if anyone's to blame, it's Cole - he says

-What? He's out of town. For the first time he's actually not plaguing my life - she says

-Which is what gave you the time to find out something was wrong with your powers to begin with. You dove into your work originally to escape the pain and you dealt with it fine, but you haven't slowed down. You went from one obsession to another - he says. The phone rings. The machine gets it

-Phoebe, it's Elise! Where are you?! Phoebe? - Elises' voice can be heard on the machine. Phoebe races over and picks up the phone

-Elise? Okay, just listen to me for a second, okay? Look, I'm sorry but I have a major family emergency - Phoebe says

-More important than your career? - Elise asks

-Well, yeah, of course my career is important to me but my family is more important - Phoebe answers

-Get your butt in here now! - Elise shouts and Phoebe hangs up on her

-Thank you - she says to Leo

-You're welcome - he says. Prue, Piper, Paige and Eva orb in

-We were too late, Oren got the evil eye - Piper says and stands beside Leo

-The evil eye? - Phoebe asks

-Yeah, Lydia's eyes have the power - Paige answers

-That's what she was trying to tell me - Eva says and holds out the necklace

-Wait, I hope you have that potion ready 'cause we're gonna need it big time - Paige says. Phoebe takes the necklace and gasps. She moves backward

-Phoebe, are you okay? - Prue asks. Phoebe reaches out

-Premonition. Major premonition. I'm in the future - Phoebe answers. Piper moves towards Phoebe but Leo stops her

-Let her go - he says.

In Phoebes' premonition we are looking through Phoebes' eyes. We see Prue, Piper and Leo talking while Paige's looking through the Book of Shadows. Oren appears and Piper throws the potion at him. Oren catches the potion and destroys it. Oren shoots a green beam of light at Piper and burns a hole in her chest. Leo lunges for Oren, Oren grabs Leo's neck and twists it and throws Leo across the room. Oren then shoots a green beam of light at Prue and then Paige, burning holes through both their chests. Oren stares at Phoebe and shoots the beam of light at her. The premonition ends and Phoebe falls back with a burnt hole in her chest. She looks at her wound and then drops to the floor. Leo runs over to her and starts healing her. Phoebe wakes up

-It's okay, it's okay - Leo says as Phoebe sits up

-What happened? - Piper asks as she embraces Phoebe

Some time later, in the conservatory, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Eva are there

-It's been so long that my powers advanced. And boy did they advance - Phoebe remarks

-To the point where they almost got you killed - Leo says

-I don't get it. How can you be at risk in the present when you're witnessing a future event? - Piper asks no one in particular

-All I know is it felt like I was in two places at once. Almost as if I astral projected into my future self - Phoebe explains

-Okay, it's really great that your powers have advanced and we'll talk about that later, right after we make sure there is a later - Paige says

-Now that Oren has the evil eye, I'd say our best chances of survival is to run and hide - Eva says

-You said the vanquishing potion had no effect? - Leo asks

-He didn't even flinch - Phoebe answers

-So your new and improved premonitions are just a more vivid way of telling us that we're screwed? - Prue asks

-Well, the premonitions may have changed but the reason behind getting them hasn't. I mean, they show us the future so that we can change the outcome - Phoebe says

-But how? - Eva asks. Prue and Paige look at each other and start to walk away. Everybody else follow them. They all end up in the attic

-Isn't it a bit suicidal to be walking into the room Phoebe saw us die in? - Piper asks Prue and Paige who were the first to enter the attic

-Yes, except we have something Phoebes' premonition didn't. We have Eva - Prue says and puts an arm around Eva and walks slowly with her through the room

-How am I supposed to make a difference? - Eva asks. Now everybody were in the attic, facing the Book. Paige stands above Book of Shadows and starts flipping it

-Well, in the premonition witchcraft alone wasn't enough to vanquish Oren, but we think witchcraft plus gypsy magic will be - Paige explains

-But I don't know any gypsy magic - Eva counters

-Well, you have it inside you, you were born with it. Why else would you have received your Aunt's warning? - Phoebe asks rhetorically

-Even if you're right, I can't defeat Oren on my own - Eva says. Paige stops flipping the Book

-You won't need to, you can just call upon your ancestors - Paige says. Eva's now in front of the Book, beside Paige - Here's a spell we've used before, just substitute those names for those of your gypsy family members - Paige says

-Um, okay. Here goes. "Niccolli gypsies stand strong beside me..." - Eva starts the spell as Oren appears behind them. Piper turns around and throws the potion at him. He catches the potion and destroys it

-Keep saying the spell - Piper says

-"Marina, Theresa, Lydia..." - Eva continues with the spell. Paige runs to Piper and grabs her hand. Orb shield forms around them just as Oren shoots a green beam of light at them. It protects them. Prue and Phoebe join Eva in casting the spell

-"Niccolli gypsies stand strong beside us, vanquish this evil from time and space." - the three of them chant. Leo runs over to Oren, Oren grabs Leo and twists his neck. He throws him across the room - "Niccolli gypsies stand strong beside us, vanquish this evil from time and space. Niccolli gypsies stand strong beside us, vanquish this evil from time and space." - they continue with the spell. Niccolli spirits fly around them - "Niccolli gypsies stand strong beside us, vanquish this evil from time and space." - they chant. Oren shoots green beams of light at the girls but the spirits shield them. The beams of light is reflected back at Oren and it vanquishes him. The spirits disappear. Phoebe and Piper go over to Leo. Paige joins Prue and Eva in front of the Book. Eva starts to cry

-You did it - Paige says to Eva

-My mother. She was here. I felt her - Eva says. Paige hugs her

At the gypsy encampment people are waiting outside a small building, including Prue, Piper and Phoebe. The door opens and Eva walks out with her stethoscope around her neck

-Who's next? - Eva asks

-We are! - Piper exlaims. A pregnant woman beside Piper gives her a look - Well, not really but we'll make it super quick - Piper says and they go to Eva - Hey, how you doing?

-Fine. Hectic. I can only make it here after my hospital shift - Eva answers

-Hectic is good, just as long as it's not too hectic - Phoebe says

-Well, I think I have my priorities in order. And helping out gypsies who don't have health care is definitely one of them - Eva says

-Good for you - Prue says and Eva smiles. Paige walks out holding a chart

-Eva, did Mrs. Vasila get her tetanus shot? - Paige asks

-Paige? - Prue asks

-Hey, guys! - Paige greets them

-What are you doing? - Piper asks

-Oh, you know, just pitching in, helping out. Did I ever mention that I... - Paige starts but Prue, Piper and Phoebe interrupt her

-Have no life. Yeah - they say and laugh

-Paige has been great. Quick study, too - Eva compliments Paige

-You should see all the folk remedies the gypsies have. Some of them are even better than western medicine - Paige says

-Really? Any of them help with my nauseousness? - Piper asks half - jokingly

-Well, it's funny you should ask - Prue says as she pulls Piper towards the door

-W-Where are you going? - Piper asks

-You don't want to be late for your appointment now, do you? - Paige asks

-What appointment? - Piper asks

-Your appointment with Eva. Meet your new doctor - Phoebe says

-O-O-Oh... - Piper says and laughs

-She's also gonna teach us how to be your midwives - Paige says

-Midwives? No! See, 'cause I'm not having this thing naturally - Piper starts as Prue and Phoebe make breathing noises. Piper tries to cover their mouths - No. I need lots and lots of western medicine - Piper says. Paige and Eva laugh

-Piper... - Eva says

-No offence - Piper says

-Piper, you know, I trusted you to carry on my heritage, now you can trust me to carry on yours - Eva says. Eva takes Piper to the door. Piper points at her sisters and laughs. They go inside and Eva closes the door. The Waffediyok symbol has been painted on the door.

Hope you like it...next one will be "Simpathy For The Demon"...'till then - all the best!


	6. Sympathy For The Demon

In a law office, Cole, two men and a court reporter are there. Cole hands the men some files and sits down across from them

-I'd like to draw your attention to exhibit W, delivery manifest, you'll find it on page six of your documents. As you can see the manifest refers to a shipment made on September 5th of last year - Cole says

-I don't know what this demon's trying to prove - man no.1 whispers to man no.2. Cole looks at him

-Excuse me, did you say something? - Cole asks

-No, please, continue - man no.1 says. Cole starts to sweat. He has a sip of water

-The shipping director, Mr. Peters is responsible for the items on this manifest including, uh, forty-eight barrels of toxic waste - he says

-Trying to deny what he is. Like we don't know - man no.2 whispers to man no.1,then looks at Cole - You give us all a bad name - he says and his eyes start to glow red. Cole stands up

-What the hell is going on here? - he asks

\- It's called a deposition - man no.2 answers, looking confused

-You alright, Mr. Turner? - man no.1 asks

-I'm sorry, excuse me - Cole says and rushes outside. The men shrug. In the hallway Cole loosens his tie and walks into an elevator where there are two other men. The door closes and Cole waits

\- Check out the demon - man no.3 says. Cole turns around

-What'd you say? - he asks

-You're an embarrassment to us all, you know that - man no.3 says. Their eyes glow red. Cole turns away from them

-Just leave me alone - he says

-Give it up, Cole. You can never be good - man no.3 says. Cole turns around and throws a fireball at them. He covers his eyes and they are vanquished. Cole uncovers his eyes and notices the two men standing there again - are you okay,man? - man no.3 asks. The elevator stops and Cole rushes outside and moves quickly down the hallway. He reaches his office and closes the door behind him. He breathes heavily. He notices Phoebe sitting in his chair

-Phoebe, thank god. I need your help - he says and walks over to his desk - I think I'm going crazy or somebody's messing with my mind

-Shh, slow down. Tell me what happened - Phoebe says

-I was just apposing a witness for chemical dumping case and I went... - he starts to say, but stops, noticing a formal notification of divorce action form on his desk. Phoebe picks them up and walks around to Cole

-Final divorce papers. I need you to sign them - she says

-That's why you're here? - he asks

-Yeah, it's finally over, officially. Because you're evil - she says

-No, you're wrong - he counters

-No, I'm right. You've always been evil and you always will be - she says

-That's not true - he says

-Yes, it is - she says and touches his face - Cole, don't fight it. It's who you are

-I'm not evil, damn it! I'm not evil! - he screams and grabs her around her neck and pins her against the wall. A picture frame smashes behind her. Suddenly, it's not Phoebe anymore. It's his assistant. Cole looks shocked and lets go of her - Lauren - he says as Lauren runs out of the room, frightened. Cole starts to panic - What's happening to me?

-Oh, you know what's happening to you. You are evil, Cole - Barbas's voice can be heard as his spirit appears beside Cole - You're evil, Cole. It's your worst fear - he says and disappears - and it's true

In the conservatory at the Manor, Paige is there standing beside a table. The Book Of Shadows, candles, a pot and other things are on the table

-Okay, sixteenth time is the charm - she says to herself and picks something up and throws it in the pot. It explodes and feathers fly out of it - damn it! - she says. Leo walks in

-What's going on, Paige? - he asks

-Just trying to conjure up some doves - she answers

-Oh. Out here in front of all the windows, huh? - he asks half-teasingly

-Well, the attic was feeling a little cramped, you know, I thought a change of scenery might help - she says. He walks over to the table and scans through the Book

-Prue's animal conjuring spell, huh? That's a tough one - he remarks

-Yeah, tell me about it. How long did it take her to get it down? - she asks

-A couple of days - Prue answers as she and Andy walk into the room

-Oh, good, then I don't feel so bad - Paige says sarcastically

-What's going on, Paige? - Andy asks

-Nothing - Paige lies

-Paige... - Leo says

-You promise you won't tell Piper and Phoebe? - Paige asks. Everybody nod

-Okay - Paige says and turns toward Prue - you were, I mean, are this awesome witch with a full time job and I quit my job to be a full time witch and I still haven't reached your level yet which makes me feel incredibly frustrated and lame - she says

-Well, I thought you were done comparing yourself to Prue - Leo says

-Yeah, so did I. It's just these last couple of days for some reason I've been feeling a little insecure. And this stupid spell isn't helping any. Come on, now, give me a dove, any dove - Paige says and throws something in the pot and nothing happens - Nothing - she says. Prue starts to say something but is interrupted by Piper as she walks into the room holding a cup

-Hi. I am off to yoga and then to the salon for a manicure and pedicure, there's a cherry pie cooling on the counter and I will be on my cell - she says and starts to leave

-Uh-uh. Pre-natal police, lady, put the mug down, step away from the coffee - Paige says and Piper stops and turns toward them

-It's herbal tea. I am on a natural high. This is the first morning in months where I actually kept my breakfast down - she counters Paiges' remark

-Hey, congratulations - Leo says and goes over to Piper

-Mm-hm. Goodbye morning sickness, hello second trimester. I feel wonderful. And so I was thinking, you know, when I get back maybe we can start practising for the new kid - Piper says and Leo smiles. She kisses him passionately

-Okay ew - Prue says and makes a face

-Yeah, we're still here, thanks - Paige says. Piper opens her eyes mid-kiss and sees a spider slide down from its web behind Leo. She stops the kiss and screams, pointing at the spider

-Spider, get it, get it, get it - she says. The spider runs along the floor and Leo grabs it

-Okay, you can handle demons and warlocks but not spiders? - Andy asks Piper. She ignores him

-Ugh, jinxed. I should have known this was gonna happen - she says

-What are you talking about? - Leo asks

-It's the story of my life. When everything is going great, something inevitability happens that will ruin it - Piper answers

-A little spider did all that to you? - Prue asks, both she and Paige trying not to laugh

-Oh, you just wait, you will see - Piper retorts. Suddenly, Cole appears

-Please, you've gotta help me - he says and walks into the living room, looking around

-See? - Piper says as everybody follow Cole into the living room

-Did they follow me? - Cole asks

-Who? - Piper responds with a question

-Cole, maybe you should... - Leo starts but Cole interrupts him as he spins around to face Leo

-Stay away from me! - he shouts and throws an energy ball at Leo and Leo ducks. The energy ball hits the wall - Got him - he says

\- Cole, what are you doing? - Piper asks, starting to get angry

-Yeah, what is your problem? - Andy asks as he stands protectively in front of Piper

-You're with him - Cole says looking at Piper and Andy. He forms another energy ball and throws it at them, but not before Paige stands in front of them and raises her shield. The energy ball hits her shield and knocks her down, beside Leo.

-That's enough! - Prue says and telekinetically throws Cole into the wall, effectively snaping him out of it - what's wrong with you? - she asks Cole

-I'm sorry. I didn't hurt anyone did I? - Cole asks

-You could have. Lucky for you I'm already dead - Leo says as he stands up

-And lucky for us that Paige took the hit - Andy says half-jokingly looking at Piper. They both help Paige get up - Thanks - he says to Paige and Piper kisses her cheek. Paige smiles at them. Cole sits down

\- It's getting worse - he says

-Worse? What is getting worse? - Paige asks

-My powers. At first I was imagining that I was using them and now I really am - Cole explains

-Using them against what? - Piper asks

-Demons or at least so I thought. Someone is messing with me somehow, making me see things. You guys have gotta help me otherwise I might really hurt someone - Cole says

-We need Phoebe - Paige says

-Okay, you go get her, I have to go to work - Prue says as she and Andy start toward the front door - Call me if you need me - she says and they exit the Manor

Some time later at P4 (A/N I'm leaving out the scene between Phoebe and Miles) at the office, Paige and Cole are there. Piper and Phoebe walk in

-All I've got to say is this better be good - Phoebe says to Piper as they walk into the office. Then she notices Cole - You've gotta be kidding me

-I'm sorry, Phoebe, it's really important - Paige says

-Desperate demons call for desperate measures - Piper says and goes to sit beside Paige

-I think that, uh, someone is trying to drive me crazy - Cole says to Phoebe

-Well, that makes two of us - Phoebe retorts

-No, you don't understand, I don't know what's real anymore, what's going on in my mind. I almost killed my secretary today, and then Leo... - Cole starts to explain but Phoebe doesn't listen to him anymore because she starts to hear Barbas's voice

-This could be your worst fear come to life, Phoebe - Barbas says as his spirit appears beside Phoebe - Cole dragging you back into his world of evil - he says and dissapears

-Are you listening to me? - Cole asks Phoebe

-Yeah. But Cole, I'm not gonna allow you to drag me back into your world of evil - Phoebe responds

-I need to figure out what is going on before somebody gets hurt - Cole counters. Barbas reappears beside Phoebe

-Careful, it's another one of his tricks to get you back - he says

-How do I know this just isn't another one of your tricks to get me back? - Phoebe asks Cole

-My tricks? - Cole asks. Barbas dissapears - This is no trick. I am seriously afraid of what I might do and I'm begging you for your help

-I'm sorry, Cole, I can't. I have to draw the line sometime and I'm gonna draw it right now - Phoebe says. Cole looks at Piper and Paige but they look anywhere but at him. He dissapears

-Listen, far be it for me to take his side but what if he is actually telling the truth? - Paige asks

-I agree. If there's a demon out there powerful enough to mess with Cole's mind... - Piper starts to say but Phoebe interrupts him

-Then it's his problem. It's not ours and it's not mine anymore. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go back outside and try to salvage what is left of my date - she says and leaves the office. Piper and Paige leave the office, too. They go and sit at the bar

\- Now what? We can't just sit around here doing nothing - Paige says

-No, unfortunately, Cole is really powerful and if some demon is trying to manipulate him... - Piper starts to say but stops when she starts to hear Barbas's voice

-Helping Cole could bring your worst fears to life - Barbas says as his spirit appears beside Piper - Maybe it's better to just let it go - he says and dissapears

-Hello? You were saying? - Paige asks

-On second thought, maybe we should just let it go - Piper says

-Let it go? - Paige asks

-Yeah, it wouldn't be the first time Cole's been less than honest with us. Maybe Phoebe's right, it's not really our problem - Piper says

-Yeah, it's not our problem until he hurts us - Paige tries to reason with Piper

-True - Piper says, starting to agree with Paige, but then Barbas's spirit reappears beside Piper

-He'll ruin everything, remember? He's brought you nothing but misery in the past - he says and dissapears

-But then again, why should we trust him? He's brought us nothing but misery in the past - Piper says

-What is wrong with you? Is this Dr. Jekyl or Mr. Piper? Make up your mind, lady - Paige says, sounding annoyed

-Look, all I know is the more I think about it, the more I agree with Phoebe. We don't need to go looking for trouble, trouble comes to find us anyway - Piper says

-But wh... - Paige starts but Piper interrupts her

-Paige, look, two against one, okay - Piper says and walks away. Barbas appears beside Paige

-And you're always the one - he says and dissapears

On a rock edge above a fiery pit. Barbas and a demon are there. Barbas is meditating. He stumbles and nearly falls into the pit

-Barbas, careful! Shame if you fell after all these - the demon says

-I will not fall, but I will rise - Barbas says

-So the witches are gonna do what you want? - the demon asks

-In time. Oh, the Charmed Ones are not your ordinary witches - Barbas answers

-Yeah, I know, I know, it's just, uh, how much time? You've been working on them for weeks. I don't mean to rush you or anything but I'm really hot, like all the time! - the demon says

-Patience! Or have you forgotten? I can summon your fears to life even down here - Barbas says

-Forgotten? No, sir, I'm the one you've been practicing on, remember? But I gotta say, the deal was if I taught you how to project out from down here, then you'd help me escape - the demon says

-You'll be rewarded for your service - Barbas calms the demon

-Oh, yeah? That's good, that's good. 'Cause you know, this whole eternal banishment thing is really starting to get me down - the demon says

-The Charmed Ones are in conflict even now. Soon they'll break. When they do, they will provide me with more than enough power to free the two of us from purgatory... forever! - Barbas says, rising his arms toward their "exit"

At the Manor, Paige is at her room. She is lying on her bed looking through the Book of Shadows. Leo walks in

-I talked with the Elders. They don't know of any demon powerful enough to manipulate Cole - Leo says

-Ooh, the Elders don't know anything, what a shock - Paige says sarcastically

-Is there anything in the book? - Leo asks

-No - Paige answers with a sigh

-I think your sisters might be right on this one - Leo says

-No, Cole, might be in trouble, Leo. He might not be an innocent and we'll go so far as to call him that, but something is after him. My instincts haven't let me down yet - Paige says

-Your sisters have good instincts too - Leo counters

-Yeah, I know, I've been out voted and I don't want to go up against them, but what's the harm in following up a little magic on my own? - Paige asks rhetorically

-Well, as your Whitelighter I would say go with your instincts, but as your brother-in-law I have to say that going up against your sisters is pure suicide - Leo says

-Great, you really helped clarify this issue - Paige says sarcastically. Leo leaves her room. Barbas's spirit appears

-You fear that you're not good enough, that you're not worthy of the Power of Four. Oh, go on, prove yourself. Save Cole the same way Phoebe did before. Your sisters will be so proud. Besides, you are not out voted, you have a third sister, a sister whose opinion matters the most. Turn to her for support - he says and dissapears. Paige flips through the book

At 415 magazine, Prue is there looking at some pictures she's taken. Her phone rings. She picks it up

-Hello?

-Hey, Prue, it's Paige. I found a way to put an end on our Cole-situation, but I need you to back me up because Piper and Phoebe won't. They think that we have to let it go and that this isn't our problem - Paige says

-Paige, I have to agree with them on this one. You know as well as I that Cole... - Prue starts to say but stops when she starts to hear Barbas's voice

-You fear that if you don't take Paiges' side you'll push her away and out of your and Piper and Phoebes' lives and lose her again - Barbas says and his spirit appears beside Prue - And this time it won't be your mothers' or Destinys' fault - he says and dissapears - it'll all be on you

-Hello? Prue, are you there? - Paige asks

-On second thought, do what you gotta do, Paige, I support you 100% - Prue says

-Really? Thanks, Prue. Gotta go, see you soon. Love you - Paige says

-Love you, too - Prue says and hangs up. She thinks about her conversation with Paige for a second and how strange it felt, but dismisses those feelings and goes back to her work

Some time later, Paige walks in Coles' apartment

-Cole?Cole?Cole? - she calls for him but there's no respond. She turns around and Cole grabs her by her neck

-Don't move, demon - Cole shouts

-Cole, it's me, Paige! - Paige says while trying to free herself

-Who sent you? Answer me! - Cole shouts again

-Damn it, you idiot! - Paige says and hits him across the face and he snaps out of it

-Oh, god, oh, god, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? - he asks

-Yeah, no thanks to you - she says, still a little frightened

-I don't know who I am anymore - Cole says

-Well, I think I have a solution for that - Paige says

-What do you mean? - Cole asks. Paige holds up a blue potion

-Power stripping potion. It's the same stuff Phoebe used on you, I made some adjustments to compensate for your added powers - Paige explains

-You wanna take away my powers? I'd have no way to defend myself - Cole says

-Yeah, you also wouldn't be able to hurt anybody else, including Phoebe - Paige counters. Barbas's spirit appears beside Cole

-You fear hurting Phoebe more than you fear remaining forever evil. Protect Phoebe. Strip your powers - Barbas says and his spirit dissapears

-Let's do it - Cole says and takes the potion and drinks it. He screams in pain and drops to the floor. Barbas's spirit appears and a black cloud rises out of Cole and floats into Barbas. Barbas becomes visible - Barbas - Cole says. Paige sees him and runs over to Cole

-Uh, who's Barbas? - she asks as Cole stands up

-The Demon of Fear - Cole answers

-Oh, I'm so much more than that now - Barbas adds. Cole tries to throw an energy ball at Barbas but no longer has his powers. An energy ball forms in Barbas's hand - Looking for this? - he asks and throws the energy ball at Cole and he flies through the glass door - Ooh, very cool powers - Barbas comments as Paige runs over to Cole - I can hardly wait until I have full control over them. Paige, thank you very much for setting me free. Your sisters will be so proud of you - Barbas says and dissapears

In the conservatory at the Manor, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Cole are there. Cole is sitting on the chair, badly bruised

-Barbas? You couldn't have brought back Andras or Shax or somebody we could actually vanquish? - Piper rants angrily

-Okay, heal now, yell later, Cole's injured - Paige says. Leo and Andy walk in

-Leo can't heal evil - Phoebe says

-He's not evil anymore, the potion worked, I stripped him of his demonic powers - Paige counters

-And gave them to Barbas - Piper adds to the argument. Leo walks over to Cole and starts healing him. Paige stands up

-Listen, I really don't need a lecture right now - she says

-No, you really do because you have no idea what you've done and now we have a serious problem - Piper says

-Guys - Leo says as he heals Cole fully

-Great, he's not evil. But we still have a serious problem - Piper repeats

-What happened? - Cole asks as he regains consciousness

-What happened is the worst demon we've ever faced tricked you and Paige into freeing him and now he has your powers - Phoebe responds

-I'm really sorry - Paige says

-I think we should give Paige a break, she was just acting on her instincts - Leo says, trying to calm everyone down

-Paige, we know you're really sorry and it's not the fact that you screwed up that we're upset about. It's the fact that you didn't listen to us - Piper says

-We've just had a lot more experience than you do, we've been at this a lot longer - Phoebe adds

-Okay, you too need to take it down a notch - Prue says to Piper and Phoebe as she stands beside Paige - I agreed with Paige even though it went against all my instincts which probably was Barbas tricking me into doing it. He probably tricked you too but you are not aware of it, so basically we're all to blame - she says. Paige smiles at her gratefully and looks at Piper and Phoebe

-What does this Barbas do? What's his thing? - she asks

-He brings really bad things to life - Piper answers

-Your worst fears to be exact - Leo explains

-And who knows what we can expect now that he has Cole's demonic energy - Phoebe adds

-I'll do everything in my power to help you guys fight him - Cole says

-Well, unfortunately, anything in your power right now isn't a whole hell of a lot - Piper says

-But I'm the only who knows how my powers work, how he might use them - Cole counters

-He has a point - Leo says

-What's he gonna do next? - Paige asks

-Get even. What else? - Phoebe responds

-Actually, I'm a little worried he didn't try to do that already - Cole says

-That's funny, that didn't occur to me as something to worry about - Piper says

-Well, if I'm right, you've got bigger problems. If he gains control of my powers he might try to use them to reorganise the Underworld. Become the next Source. You have to get to him before he does or he'll be impossible to stop - Cole advises

At Coles' apartment, Barbas and the demon are there. The demon plays a bit of Beethoven on the piano

-Looks like the Underworld has been spruced up a bit since my damnation - the demon remarks

-Very smart operating above ground. It's like, uh, hiding out in plain sight - Barbas says

-Mm, still, maybe it'd be better to unite the leadership in a more traditional setting, you know, for appearances - the demon advises Barbas

-Oh, I'm not interested in appearances. I am only interested in the Charmed Ones - Barbas says

-Why focus on them when you can take over the Underworld? - the demon asks

-Because those witches banished me to a fate worst than death and the only thing that kept me going was the sweet thought of repaying the favour, with interest - Barbas answers

-With all do respect, if those witches were powerful enough to defeat you before... - the demon starts, but Barbas interrupts him

-I spared you down there so do not try my patience up here - he says

-All I'm saying is maybe it'd be better to solidify your power base first - the demon advises Barbas again. An energy ball forms in Barbas's hand - Ooh, where'd you learn to do that? - the demon asks

-Oh, apparently it's one of my new powers, only seems to happen when I get very angry - Barbas says. The demon gets a bit worried but Barbas extinguishes the energy ball - Ooh, but perhaps you're right. I've been seeking my revenge for so long, what's a little while longer? So summon the leaders - he says

In the conservatory at the Manor, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Andy, Leo and Cole are there. They are looking through some books

-There has to be a vanquish for him in here somewhere - Paige says

-We've never been able to vanquish him, just neutralise him - Phoebe says

-Actually we didn't, Prue did - Piper corrects Phoebe

-Well, maybe we can just do whatever Prue did to banish him last time - Paige suggests

-It won't work - Phoebe says

-Prue didn't banish him with a spell, she banished him by conquering her fears - Leo explains

-Can you all please stop talking like I'm not in the room - Prue snaps at them - besides, I agree with Phoebe, it won't work because he's not just The Demon of Fear anymore - she says

-Prue's right. Conquering fears isn't going to vanquish him anymore anyway, not with my powers inside him - Cole says

-Okay, you know what? Time's up. Let me look - Phoebe says and sits beside Paige, in front of the Book of Shadows

-Oh, okay, apparently saying I'm sorry a hundred and twelve times didn't work. Maybe a hundred and thirteen. I am sorry - Paige says

-Paige, I'm not trying to make you feel bad, it's just, you know, you pulled me away from my third date with Miles. A third date - Phoebe says

-A hundred and fourteen. I'm sorry - Paige says

-I think hundred and fourteen times is enogh,don't you Phoebe - Andy turning away his gaze from one of the books he's been reading and looks at Phoebe. She makes a funny face at him while Paige smiles gratefully

-Shouldn't you guys give Paige a break? She had good intentions, that's gotta count for something - Cole says. Paige looks at him, surprised

-Thank you... I think - she says

-Where did that come from? - Piper asks

-The only place it could, his heart. Cole's good now - Leo says

-Yeah, well, it doesn't change anything - Phoebe says

-Doesn't it? You're the only one who's seen that side of me, it's the side you fell in love with - Cole counters her

-Please don't go there - Phoebe says

-And more importantly, since you don't have any powers, maybe Leo should take you someplace safe - Piper suggests

-No, you'll need me to fight Barbas - Cole protests

-If Cole is good, doesn't that make him an innocent and doesn't that mean we need to protect him now? - Paige asks

-She's right, you should go. Please - Phoebe says and Cole nods in agreement

-Take Andy, too - Prue says to Leo

-I'm not leaving you girls alone - Andy also protests

-Honey we've been through this, this is our fight, not yours. If you're here my focus'll be split and that's not good - Prue reasons with him

-Don't worry, I got them covered, pun intended - Paige half-jokes. Andy gives in and stands beside Leo. Leo takes both Cole and Andy and orb out

-Okay, well, there's nothing in here. We're gonna have to figure out a way to vanquish Barbas on our own - Phoebe says

-Well, we could use the crystal cage liked we did with the Source, they've got the same powers - Piper suggests

-Actually, that might work. We just have to find a way to get him here - Phoebe agrees

-I can write a spell - Paige suggests

-Well, that shouldn't be too hard, all we have to do is remind him of how much he hates us and he should come running - Piper says, not hearing Paiges' suggestion

-I could modify the astral projection spell, try to get him here - Phoebe says

-And I'll astral project with you - Prue adds

-I'll orb him - Paige gives another suggestion

-Uh, no, Prue and Phoebe should go - Piper says. Paige looks disappointed

-Only because we've already overcome our deepest fears the last time Barbas attacked. He can't hurt us - Phoebe says

-Basically it was the same fear we overcame - Prue says

-What was your fear? - Paige asks. Prue and Phoebe look at one another

-Losing a sister - Prue says

At Coles' apartment a demon meeting is taking place. They are all sitting around a rectangular table

-So, any questions? - Barbas asks

-You bring us to the former Source's home and tell us to unite under your leadership because you have so many powers, yet we haven't seen a single one of these fantastic abilities you claim to have - one of the demons says. Barbas throws a fireball at the demon and vanquishes him

-Anymore questions? - he asks. Suddenly, Prue and Phoebe astral project in front of Barbas

-Whoa, deja vu - Phoebe says and Prue laughs. Phoebe turns to look at Barbas - How you doing? Don't we know each other? - she asks mockingly

-I'll take them out - one of the demons says

-No-no-no-no, these witches are mine. I know your fears - Barbas says

-Really? You're sure about that? - Prue asks Barbas, a smug look on her face. He waves his hand in front of both Prue and Phoebe - Oh, what's the matter? Lost your touch? - Prue asks him. Phoebe turns toward the other demons

-And you want this guy to be your new leader? - she asks them and turns toward the Barbas again. Barbas throws an energy ball at Prue and Phoebe, but they dodge it and it hits four demons - It's, uh, pretty hard to rule the Underworld if you kill everybody, don't you think? - Phoebe asks Barbas rhetorically and she and Prue astral project out

-It's a trap. Don't be fooled. Let it go - the demon that was alongside Barbas in Purgatory advises him

-I can't - Barbas says and dissapears

In the attic at the Manor, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are there. Piper and Paige are standing around the crystal cage. Prue and Phoebe are sitting across the room. Prue and Phoebe astral project back into their bodies

-Incoming - they both announce. They get up and stand beside the crystal cage. Barbas appears inside the circle

-Paige - Piper instructs. Paige puts down a crystal and the cage activates

-Got him - she says as the four of them start the spell

-"Penelope, Patricia..." - Phoebe says

-"Melinda, Astrid, Helena..." - Piper says

-"Laura and Grace" - Paige says

-"Halliwell witches stand strong beside us" - Prue says

-"Vanquish this evil from time and space" - they finish the spell together. Barbas explodes. When the smoke clears they notice Barbas still standing there

-I guess you wanted me, now you have me - he says and waves his hands and the walls brick up. He disappears - and now I've got you - his voice can be heard. The girls exit the attic and go downstairs. They check every room in the Manor. Paige is in the hallway. Prue, Piper and Phoebe walk in

\- Okay, the windows in our rooms are all bricked over too - Phoebe says

-All the windows downstairs are the same - Piper says

-We're trapped - Phoebe says

-Like hell we are - Paige says and tries to orb out but she bounces off the walls. She bounces into the nursery and orbs back in - Okay, on the second tought...

-Leo - Piper tries

-My guess if I can't get out, he is not getting in - Paige concludes

-Well, I can get out - Prue says

-Yeah-yeah-yeah - Phoebe encourages her. Prue tries to telekinetically remove the bricks but nothing works

-Hmmm - Prue says. Then she tries to astral project but like Paige before her hits the wall. She turns toward Piper - you try - she says. Piper tries to blow up the wall but can't

-I can't get out. We can't get out! - Piper says

-Okay, let's not panic, 'cause that's what Barbas wants us to do is panic, right? - Phoebe asks rhetorically

-Why doesn't he just kill us and get it over with, if that's what he wants - Paige remarks

-Because he wants us to suffer, that's why - Piper says

-A little mental torture - Prue agrees with Piper. Paige hears a noise coming from the nursery and she walks in

-Guys? - she says

-What's the matter? - Phoebe asks her

-Don't you see it? - Paige asks as she sees the walls moving inwards - The walls are moving in on me - she says and tries to leave the nursery but the door slams shut - Help, get me outta here! - she says, sounding frightened

-Is she claustrophobic? - Piper asks

-I don't know, is she? - Phoebe answers with a question

-She is - Prue answers

-How do you know? - Piper asks Prue and Prue motions her head upwards - Oh, never mind - Piper says then turn to Paige - Paige, it's just a hallucination

-Yeah, it's not real, honey, you're okay - Phoebe says to Paige. Suddenly, Piper screams - What?What?What? - Phoebe asks her. Dozens of tarantulas appear crawling towards Piper

-Tarantulas. Lots and lots of tarantulas - Piper says, sounding just as frightened as Paige

-No, there's no tarantulas. This isn't real, you're hallucinating, remember? - Phoebe tries to calm Piper down. Miles stumbles in

-Phoebe - he says

-Yeah? - she says as she turns toward him

-I have to talk to you. I have to tell you the truth - Miles says. His eyes turn black and fiery images show in them

-This isn't real, this isn't happening - Phoebe says

-Yeah, Phoebe fight it - Prue says to her. Two Elders orb in

-Prudence, you have to come with us - one of the Elder says

-What? - Prue asks

-The Power of Four is no more, you must come back to the Afterlife, you don't belong with your sisters anymore - the other Elder says

-No, this isn't real, this is Barbas's doing - Prue says. She uses her telekinesis on the Elders. They hit the wall and dissapear. She turns toward Phoebe - Phobe listen to me, it's not real, fight it!

-I'm evil, Phoebe. You know that's why you're drawn to me - Miles says. Phoebe punches him in the face and the hallucination vanishes

-Okay, people, time to get over your fears right now! - Phoebe says

-Easy for you to say, you're not facing killer spiders - Piper says

-Neither are you - Phoebe says. A spider crawls onto Piper's shoulder. She flicks it onto the ground and squishes it with her foot. All the spiders vanish. She looks disgusted - Good girl - Phoebe says to Piper. Piper looks at Paige

-Paige, it's all in your head - Piper says. The walls move closer to Paige. The cot breaks into pieces - Don't be afraid, you're gonna be okay - Piper says

-I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid. I'm okay, I'm not afraid - Paige says to herself. The light blows and the room goes dark - I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid - Paige repeats. The walls stop moving and the room returns to normal. Paige walks into the room - I did it - she says

-Yeah - Phoebe says smiling

-He's not done, he can't be - Prue says

-Yeah, he's just playing with us - Piper agrees with Prue

-We need a plan - Phoebe says

-Why don't I just strip his powers like I stripped Cole's? - Paige suggests

-I don't think that'll solve the problem. Those powers are gonna have to find a new demon home - Piper says

-Unless we give them back to Cole - Prue says

-No, no, we can not give them back to Cole - Paige says

-Why not? They're his - Phoebe says

-No, he knows what it's like to be good now. Giving them back to him would be completely unfair and probably a death sentence - Paige counters

-He's the only one that knows how to control them. Anybody got any better ideas? - Piper asks. Nobody says anything - Let's go make the potion - she says. They walk into the hallway and Leo orbs in - Leo, what happened? - Piper asks

-Barbas, he attacked us - Leo answers

-What? Where? - Phoebe asks

-Downstairs. I orbed in with Andy and Cole and the windows bricked over - Leo says

-You left them down there? - Piper asks

-Yeah, I came up for help. Besides, Cole knows Barbas's powers so he and Andy can get away from him - Leo says

-Not for long - Paige says

-We need Cole - Phoebe says

-I'll go. You guys make sure that potion's done - Piper says

-I'll go with you - Prue says and Piper nods

-Do you think it's a good idea to split up? What if that's exactly what Barbas wants - Paige says

-Do we have a choice? - Phoebe asks rhetorically

-Okay, let's get this over with - Piper says as she, Prue and Leo head for the stairs. They walk down them cautiously - Where did you leave Cole and Andy? - Piper asks Leo

-They were just here - Leo says

-Do you hear that? - Piper asks

-What? - Leo asks back

-Noise - Prue says - it comes from the living room - she says and leaves the duo

-No, footsteps - Piper says. A little girl runs down the stairs. It's Piper

-Grams, I love it! - little Piper says. She runs into the foyer where Grams is - I love my doll, it's just what I always wanted

-Do you see her? - Piper asks Leo

-Who? - Leo asks back

-Me - Piper says

-Happy birthday, sweetheart. You know, your father helped me pick this out - Grams says. Victor walks in

-Hey, I thought I heard a little Piper - Victor says

-Daddy! - little Piper says. They hug

-Happy birthday - Victor says

-Piper, what are you seeing? - Leo asks

-Shh, it's okay. I remember this - Piper says

-Happy birthday - Victor repeats. A demon shimmers in

-Daddy! - little Piper screams. The demon throws a fireball at them and they dive out of the way

-"Hell is spun demon creature of death, fire shall take your very breath" - Grams says the spell and demon bursts into flames and is vanquished - Sweetheart, are you alright? Did that bad man hurt you? - Grams asks little Piper

-No - little Piper answers

-Oh, baby - Grams consoles little Piper

-Penny, I told you - Victor says

-Oh, Victor, don't start - Grams says

-If my girls are raised around this it'll destroy their lives - Victor says

-Oh, don't be over dramatic - Grams says

-A demon tries to kill my daughter and I'm being over dramatic? If they're brought up around this evil, they'll always live in fear. They'll never be happy. How can you put them through this? - Victor says. Suddenly, Leo morphs into Barbas

-See, even your daddy knew. Your happiness can never last - Barbas says and dissapears. Piper is so focused on the scene in front of her and consumed by saddnes of it that she doesn't hear Prues' scream from the living room

In the attic, Phoebe and Paige are there. Phoebe is making a potion

-You know, I am so sorry. I never meant for any of this to... - Paige starts but Phoebe interrupts her

-It's okay, sweetie, just forget it. Let's concentrate on finding a way out of here. Will you pass me the mandrake root while you're over there? - Phoebe asks Paige. She sprinkles something in the potion - Did you find it? - she asks

-Yes, exactly what I was looking for - Barbas says. Phoebe spins around and sees a hallucination of Barbas

-Where's Paige? What did you do to her? - Phoebe asks Barbas. Paige looks at Phoebe

-What are you talking about? I'm right here - Paige says

-You're right. I couldn't read your fears - Barbas says. He waves his hand in front of Phoebe - But I can now - he says

-What have you done with my sister? - Phoebe asks him

-Same thing I did with your other sisters, killed her. With her fears - he answers

-Oh god, it's Barbas, he's tricking you - Paige says to Phoebe. Phoebe kicks her in the stomach - It's me, Paige, you're hallucinating - she says. Phoebe kicks her in the face and she falls onto a chair

-This time I'm gonna vanquish you for good - Phoebe says to "Barbas". She grabs Paige around the neck and kicks her in the face. She pokes her throat and kicks her in the stomach. Paige falls back onto a dollhouse

Piper is still watching her hallucination. She is crying

-She's a little girl for god's sake, your own granddaughter. How can you allow this? - Victor asks Grams

-Because she's a witch, that's who she is. Besides, she has me to keep her safe - Grams responds

-You didn't keep her very safe tonight, did you? - Victor counters

-Please stop fighting - Little Piper says. She looks over at Piper

-How are my girls gonna find happiness with demons breaking down the door every night? - Victors asks. Barbas pops in beside Piper

-Your greatest fear was born in this very moment. The night your daddy left and never came back - Barbas says. Victor heads for the door and fades out - Whenever, since this moment, when you experience happiness, tragedy follows - Barbas continues. Grams fades out - Leaving you destined to a life time of pain - Barbas says. Little Piper fades out - A pain that continues on and on, even into the next generation - Barbas says. Piper doubles over in pain. She holds her stomach

-No. No. No, not the baby - Piper pleades. Barbas dissapears

In the living room, Prue is lost in hallucination of her own. She rocks Andys' dead body and cries

-This is your biggest fear - Barbas says as he appears beside Prue - Losing the only man you've ever loved and staying alone - Barbas says and dissapears. Prue continues to cry

At the attic, Phoebe throws Paige onto a small table, smashing it. Paige lies there with cuts and bruises all over her

-Phoebe, it's me, it's your sister - Paige says but Phoebe only sees Barbas

-Come on, finish it. Please, you can do it, I know you can. Come on, kill me - he taunts Phoebe. She grabs an athame off the floor and stabs Paige in her stomach. The hallucination of Barbas disappears and Phoebe sees Paige lying there unconscious. She snaps out of it and takes Paige in her arms and starts to cry

-No, Paige. Leo! Leo! - she shouts. Barbas appears

-He can't hear you - Barbas says

-Prue! Piper! - Phoebe shouts again

-There's nobody who can save her now. Come on. You know, this really doesn't have to be so difficult. You already overcame your fears of losing your sister, remember? Ah, wait. That's not your deepest fear anymore, is it? No. Takes somebody really evil to kill with a vengeance like that. That's who you are. Why don't you just accept it? It's kind of like your greatest fear just sort of came to life - Barbas says. Phoebe sobs uncontrollably. Barbas raises the athame above Phoebe and suddenly he is blown up. Prue and Piper stand at the doorway. Barbas is pulled back together

-Playing on "losing the love of my life fear" - Prue says

-And "an expecting mother's fears". Those were good ones. But not that good - Piper says. She goes to blow him up but he disappears. A few bricks disappear from the wall, letting some light in. Prue and Piper go over to Phoebe

-What happened? - Piper asks, her eyes never leaving Paige

-I thought that she was him - Phoebe explains. Prue kneeles down and takes Paige's hand

-Oh, no. The only way we can save her is if you overcome your fears - Piper says

-Tell us what you're afraid of - Prue says, her voice hard and eyes full of tears

-I'm evil - Phoebe says through sobs

-What? No, you're not. This was an accident. We have known you your entire life, there is not a mean bone in your body. And you need to believe that right now - Piper says, her voice cracking

-But... - Phoebe starts but Piper interrupts her

-No, not a chance in hell - she says. The bricks vanish from the wall - Leo - Piper calls for him. He orbs in with Cole and Andy. They all look around the attic - Paige - Piper draws Leo's attention. Leo hurries and starts healing Paige. Prue stands up and goes to Andy and hugs him and starts crying. He rubs her back in an attempt to calm her. Piper is making the potion. Leo finishes healing and Paige wakes up

-Paige, you're okay, thank god - Phoebe says as she hugs Paige

-What happened? - Paige asks

-Good thing we were trying to orb in when they barricade came down - Leo says

-Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry - Phoebe says

-You're suffocating me - Paige says

-Oh, sorry - Phoebe says. They stand up. Phoebe hugs Paige again

-Um, well, I hate to break this up but Barbas will be back soon - Cole says

-I'm ready - Piper says

-Are you? - Andy asks Cole

-To take evil back? No. But I'm not doing it for me - Cole says. He looks at Phoebe. She approaches him. Barbas appears and creates a blast which knocks everyone to the floor. Piper drops the potion. Everyone gets back up

-Miss me, my babies? - Barbas asks. Piper tries to blow him up but he just shakes it off - Oh, I'm a very quick study

-What do we do? - Paige asks. Barbas looks at her

-Ah, still alive I see - he says

-You leave her alone - Phoebe says. Barbas creates a magical wall in front of Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Cole, Prue and Andy

-Naughty, naughty, naughty. Wait your turn - Barbas says as he turns away from Paige. She turns toward Prue and Andy. She looks at Prue. Prue mouths to her "You can do it, we believe in you" and Andy nods to encourage her. Paige nods back and locks eyes with Prue and mutters something under her breath. When realisation hits her, Prue starts to do the same

-Paige, the potion - Phoebe says seconds later

-It's in a puddle - Paige says

-You can do it. Prue did - Piper says

-Ay, there's the rub. You're no Prue are you? - Barbas taunts Paige. They look at each other for a second. Then a smug look crosses Paiges face. She waves her hand and the potion telekinetically flies from the floor and hits Barbas and he falls to his knees. Magical wall that was holding everyone down disappears

-What the hell just happened? - Piper asks

-While Barbas was distracted, Prue and I cast a Power Switching spell - Paige says. A black mist floats out of Barbas's body and into Cole's. Barbas gets up and tries to throw an energy ball. An energy ball forms in Cole's hand

-Looking for this? - Cole asks and throws an energy ball at Barbas and vanquishes him. Phoebe goes over to Paige and the two embrace. Cole looks at Phoebe and disappears

(A/N Again excluding the scene between Phoebe and Miles)

Piper and Leo are sitting at the bar. Piper is laughing

-Hey, you better stop that - Leo says

-Stop what? Laughing? - Piper asks

-Yeah, you wouldn't want to experience actual happiness seeing how every time you're happy the world crashes - Leo says

-Mm, well, I'm not so worried about that anymore - Piper assures Leo

-Really? - Leo asks

-Yeah, my world has crashed before and then somehow everything is okay. So why not enjoy it while it lasts? - Piper asks rhetorically

-Like, uh, like them? - Leo asks as they watch Phoebe and Miles

-Exactly like them - Piper says. She leans in to give Leo a kiss but stops

-You know, I'm just worried about Paige, she was kinda feeling left out by you two - Leo says, referring to Piper and Phoebe

-Oh, I think Missy Paige will be just fine - Piper says. She and Leo kiss

Prue and Andy walk into the Manor, their date night over. They hear some noise coming from the attic and go up. They stop at the doorway of the attic. Paige is there. She mixes some powders together in a mortar. She grabs a handful and throws it into the air. Two white doves magically appear in mid-air. She closes the Book of Shadows and nods to herself. She turns around and sees Prue and Andy

-See that you don't have to compare yourself to me anymore - Prue says as she walks into the attic and stands in front of Paige - I really meant every word I said when we first met. You don't have to be afraid of my shadow, you are your own person in this family - Prue says and smiles. Paige smiles back as they hug, finally letting go of her doubts and fears.

There you have it. I'm sorry it took so long. This is the third time I'm writting this. First two times my computer crashed :D Next chapter will probably be "Sam, I am", but don't expect it before next year :D happy holidays everyone and enjoy :)


	7. Sam I Am

At the P4, Prue, Piper and Phoebe are watching a band play. Paige is sitting on a couch near by and a cute guy walks over and kisses her on the cheek

-You're mad, I'm late, I know - the guy starts to apologize

-Oh, god, no, not at all, don't worry about it - Paige reassures him

-Good, 'cause I'd hate to spend the weekend in Big Sur arguing - the guy says

-What? - Paige asks him

-You and me, driving down the coast. Radio on, top down. All you have to do is say yes - the guy says hoping she would say "yes"

-That sounds really great, but... - Paige starts but the guy interrupts her

-But that's not a yes - he says, dissapointed

-It's just that's this isn't really going to work - Paige says

-Okay, we can reschedule - the guy suggests, again hoping she would say "yes"

-Not the weekend, us. I'm really sorry - Paige says. The guy looks at her, all hope lost

-Yeah, me too - he says and leaves. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are still watching from across the room

-Uh - Prue and Phoebe starts saying it at the same time

-Uh, there he goes. I really thought that one was a keeper - Piper says

-Why, because he was cute and funny... - Prue starts and Phoebe continues

-And oh, yeah, don't let me forget, deliciously yummy? - she asks rhetorically

-That's the second guy in a row she's dumped - Piper states

-Uh, third, but who's counting. So you think she has commitment issues? Or you think she's just too picky? - Phoebe asks

-Definitely some issues,all right - Prue says

-I don't know, I'd love to speculate but I've gotta go - Piper says and starts to pick her stuff up

-Piper, if you haven't noticed, the Flaming Lips are playing at your club. My-my-our favourite group - Phoebe says, the last part including Prue

-I know and that's why you're not going to scare them when you go back stage, okay - Piper warns them

-Okay - Phoebe agrees

-Fine, but where's the fun in that? - Prue asks rhetorically and Phoebe laughs. Piper smacks Prue on her upper arm playfully and sighs

-I've gotta go home because I've gotta interview magical nannies tomorrow and I gotta prepare - Piper says and stresses the last word out

-Wait, magical nannies? You mean like Mary Poppins? - Phoebe asks trying not to laugh

-Oh, one can only hope, but no. Leo has arranged for us to meet supernatural creatures that have child care experience - Piper says

-Creatures? - Prue asks, biting her lip, trying to suppress a laughter

-It's not like I can call a service and ask for a nanny to watch over my little Charmed One while I go off and slay slimy demons - Piper says sarcastically

-That's a good point. But don't you think it's a little early to be looking for nannies? I mean, you're not even showing yet - Prue says

-Except for your boobies - Phoebe says and puts her hands in front of her in an attempt to cover her view of Pipers' chest

-I'm telling you, they are large and they are definitely in charge but at least something is normal about this pregnancy. Okay, I'll see you - Piper says says and Prue and Phoebe laugh. Piper gets up and leaves. Paige walks over to Prue and Phoebe and sits down beside them

-Breaking up is such a downer - she says

-Yeah, honey, well, practice makes perfect - Phoebe says. Paige looks at her questioningly and Prue gives Phoebe "what the hell" look so Phoebe continues - well, you know, I mean, if it's not right, it's not right. Why wasn't it right? - she asks Paige

-I don't know, I could kinda just tell it wasn't really going anywhere so I thought I'm gonna cut this one off at the pass before it gets messy and he likes me too much - Paige says

-Okay, if you say so. At least you don't have to worry about if he's gonna attack again - Phoebe mutters loud enough for Paige and Prue to hear her

-Is that some sort of Cole segue? - Paige asks

-No, Paige... - Prue tries to stop her but fails

-Yeah, well, now that you mention him, um, he hasn't contacted me in a while - Phoebe says

-That's a good thing, right? - Paige asks

-Yeah, it is for me, I'm just worried about the rest of humanity, you know. Cole doesn't just do nothing, which means he's up to something. And now that he knows that we're definitely not together anymore, I'm afraid that something might be evil - Phoebe says

-Don't worry, if that bastard tries to even get near you - Prue says to Phoebe, then looks at Paige - any of you I'll send his ass back to hell where he should've stayed - Prue says and Phoebe and Paige smile at her

Across town, Cole is sitting at the bar, unshaven, drinking a shot of whiskey. Two thugs with shotguns walk in

-Get out of the way! - one of the thugs shouts and pushes someone to the ground. People try to escape out the door - Where do you think you're going? You're not going anywhere. Get down! - he shouts again and pushes another person on the ground. He fires his gun at the roof - Nobody move! Everybody keep their hands where I can see them. Let's go! All your valuables, all your money! Hurry up! Watches, wallets - he instructs. Cole ignores the noise surrounding him and pours himself another shot of whiskey. The bartender reaches behind the bar and pulls out a gun. He points it at the thugs and before he can shoot, is shot down by the same thug that's been talking - Come on, nothing's changed. Give me the money. Hurry up! - he shouts. A biker makes a run for the exit and the second thug shoots continually trying to hit the biker. The biker runs past Cole and a bullet shoots straight through his chest, breaking the glass of whiskey in his hand. The thug looks at his gun, wondering how Cole is still alive. The bullet wound in Cole magically heals. He turns to the thugs and telekinetically sends the thugs crashing against the wall. Everyone runs for the exit. The first thug reaches for his gun and Cole throws an energy ball, incinerating him. The second thug heads for the exit but before he can escape, Cole throws another energy ball at him, incinerating him. Cole roars, he can't believe what he's done. Two Avatars dressed in black suits magically appear in the room

-We've been waiting for this moment, Cole - One of the Avatars says

-Yes, welcome - the second Avatars adds

In the kitchen at the Manor, Prue, Piper and Paige are there. Piper is cleaning. Prue is drinking her freshly made coffee and reading the newspaper. Paige spills crumbs over the counter while eating some cake

-Hey! Lady, I'm trying to make a good impression here, put it down, put it down, put it down! - Piper says. Paige drops the cake in its packet and Piper moves it over to the sink. Prue smiles to herself,still reading the newspaper

-On the nannies? - Paige asks with her mouth full

-Yeah. I want the best and the best don't work for slobs - Piper answers. Prue stop reading the newspaper and lifts her head to look at Piper

-We're not slobs! - she says defensively. Piper looks at her

-Oh, yeah? How come I spent all night cleaning potions stains off of the ceiling? - she asks rhetorically

-That's gespacio, not potion - Paige answers and Piper looks back at her

-Well, you know what? Blenders have lids - Piper shots back

-Piper, you need to relax, okay? - Prue says

-I will relax when Leo gets here. We haven't had a chance to prepare - Piper says

-What's to prepare? You're a Charmed One, your reputation precedes you - Paige says proudly and looks at Prue - right? - she asks and Prue nods, agreeing with her

-Oh, you mean how evil barges in here all hours of the day and night hell bent on killing us? Not exactly an ideal working environment - Piper rants and Paige stays silent. Leo orbs in beside Piper - Oh, finally. I was afraid that the Elders drummed up one of their "it can't wait assignments" - she says sounding relieved. Leo gives her the look - can it wait? - she asks

-No, it can't wait. , But the assignment's not for me, it's for Paige - Leo says and Paige looks at him - you're getting your first charge - he continues

-Are you serious? - Paige asks him

-Well, the Elders aren't exactly known for their sense of humour - Leo says. Prue scoffs a laugh. They all look at her

-Well you got that right, Leo - she says trying not to laugh. Paige looks back at Piper and Leo

-That is so great! I am now Paige Matthews, Whitelighter-Witch. I'm a hyphenate - Paige says

-Wait a minute, since when are you psyched about Whitelighter duty? - Piper asks Paige

-Well, it is half of who I am - Paige answers, then looks at Leo - who's my charge gonna be? Is it a Whitelighter-to-be? A philanthropist? A doctor? - she shoots questions at him

-Not exactly - he answers. Piper looks at him

-Oh, wait, don't tell me. It's a young girl, a witch, she's just coming into her powers, oh my god, I can totally relate to that - Paige continues her rant

-You ramble when you're excited - Piper states, amused

-Sorry - Paige says sarcastically

-All I can tell you about your charge is that he is a good man who's lost his way - Leo says

-And why is that all you can tell her? - Piper asks him

-Because the Elders want Paige to figure the rest out for herself - Leo answers

-Yeah, see, you're being vague - Piper comments. Leo ignores her

-You're charge's name is Samuel - he tells Paige

-Samuel. Good strong biblical name. Okay, where do I find him? - Paige asks him

-The Elders aren't sure but they think that you should be able to sense his location - he answers. Piper looks at him

-So wait a minute, if the Elders have lost track of him, why did they suddenly think Paige can find him? - she asks him, trying to figure the things out

-Well, the Elders have complete faith in Paige's ability, so do I. All we have to do is trust that they know what they're doing - Leo says

-How are you supposed to trust people that don't answer your questions? - Piper asks rhetorically. She looks at Prue - care to say something about the matter? - she asks her. Prue looks at her

-Oh, no, I'm just fine where I am now, out of the discussion. Besides, if I don't have my morning coffee I'm one bitchy witch - she says and winks at Piper who rolls her eyes

-Okay, enough, Negative Nancy, you just scurry back to your tidying, I don't want anybody to rain on my Whitelighter parade - Paige says to Piper who smiles at her amused. Andy walks into the kitchen

-Honey, are you ready to go? - he asks Prue. She folds the newspaper and gets up

-Yup - she says and takes the last sip of her coffee - all set. Hey guess what? Paige's getting her first charge - Prue says proudly. Andy looks at Paige

-Congratulations - he says and she nods her head in appreciation. He goes over to the counter and grabs one cake and eats it. Paige turns toward Prue

-How come he can eat it and we can't? - she asks

-Forget it - Prue says - he is "the big brother she never had" - she says mocking Piper playfully. Piper makes a face at her

-Prue! Paige! Piper! - they all hear Phoebe shouting. They walk into the parlor where Phoebe is coming down the stair

-What is it? - Piper asks her

-We have a demon to vanquish - Phoebe answers to Piper, then looks at Paige - Paige, what did you do with the vanquishing potion that you made for Cole?

-I tossed it - Paige answers

-You tossed it? - Phoebe asks

-Well, yeah, it wasn't strong enough. I tried it on that letter opener that had Cole's blood on it but it barely even dented it - Paige answers

-Okay, well, you have to figure out a way to make another one that's strong enough, and fast - Phoebe says

-Hang on a second, lady, what are you talking about? - Prue asks Phoebe

-Last night, two guys held up a bar and a vigilante killed them - Phoebe answers

-Sounds more like you need an arrest warrant, not a potion - Paige says sarcastically

-I agree, that sounds more human than demonic - Andy says

-Not when the vigilante is talk, dark and handsome and can send people flying with the wave of a hand - Phoebe argues

-Well, that doesn't mean it's Cole - Piper tries to reason with Phoebe

-Did I forget to mention the scorch marks? - Phoebe asks them

-That means it's Cole - Prue agrees with Phoebe

-Why don't you, uh... - Leo starts but Paige interrupts him

-Let me handle this. Phoebe, being that I'm also a Whitelighter, I just want to warn you that, you know, maybe you shouldn't jump to conclusions and you should have all the facts before you act - she advises Phoebe. Phoebe thinks about it for a moment

-Actually, you're right - she says

-Wow, you're good - Prue says to Paige and Paige nods to herself

-Well, you better start working on the potion because if I'm right about Cole, our truce with him is over - Phoebe says and leaves the Manor

-Okay we're gonna go or we'll be late for work - Prue says and grabs Andys' hand and they head for the front door. Andy exits the Manor and Prue turns toward Piper, one leg already out - I'll try and leave early today to come and help you guys out on your interviews and Cole vanquishing potion - she says and leaves

Cole is at his apartment. He opens the doors to the balcony and looks out. The two Avatars appear in the room. Cole turns around

-I told you last night, leave me alone - he says to them

-Last night you crossed a line. The power inside you has grown - Avatar no.1 says

-You have nowhere else to turn except to us - Avatar no.2 say

-I won't turn evil - Cole says

-Good and evil are such useless categories. Endlessly in battle, neither side ever winning. Gets rather boring don't you think? - Avatar no.2 asks Cole rhetorically

-And who are you? - Cole asks them

-The Avatars - Avatar no.2 answers

-Avatars of what? - Cole asks

-Force and power. And we don't have to limit ourselves to choosing between good and evil, we can drive them both - Avatar no.2 answers again

-What's that got to do with me? - Cole asks

-There are only a few but we are preparing to wield the power the likes of which this world has never seen - Avatar no.2 explains

-And we want you to be a part of it - Avatar no.1 says

-Let me make myself clear. I want nothing to do with you - Cole says and throws two energy balls at the Avatars but has no effect

-You can't fight us, Cole. It is futile to try. Sooner or later you will join us. It is inevitable - Avatar no.2 says. The elevator dings. The Avatars disappear. The elevator doors open and Phoebe walks in

-Back to your old self again, huh? - she asks

-Get out of here - Cole says

-Did you kill two people last night? - she asks him

-I don't have time for this - he says

-Well, you better make time for this - she raises her voice a little

-I can't be good, I won't be evil. What do you want from me? - he asks her

-I want an answer - she says

-Yes. I killed those two criminals. And you wanna know something else? It was easy, it felt very natural. Is that what you wanted to hear? - he asks her

-You just don't get it do you? They weren't only two criminals, they were two human beings, Cole - she says. He laughs humorlessly

-Spare me the judgmental crap. You have no idea what I'm going through right now - he says

-No, I don't and I don't wanna know - she shots back

-Then why are you still here? - he asks her

-I'm here to warn you. If you kill another person, good or evil, I will vanquish you - she says and heads back to the elevator

-You really think you have the power to vanquish me? - he asks her

-Try me - she says and walks into the elevator and the doors shut

-I might just do that - he says to himself

In an alley, Paige and Leo are there. Paige steps over a large puddle

-If this is where I'm supposed to find my charge you might've told me not to wear my Jimmy Choos - she complains

-Jimmy who? - Leo asks. Paige looks at him

-My shoes - Paige answers. Leo gives her a blank look - ugh, men. So I'm guessing my wealthy philanthropist theory was wrong - she says while looking around

-I told you he is a lost soul in need of saving - Leo says

-Yeah, this definitely looks like a place where lost souls would hang out. Probably also some rats, some roaches, and human waste. Ugh. At least my cover will work - Paige says

-Cover? - Leo asks her

-Social worker. Well, I have to tell Samuel something - Paige answers

-Well, in this case I don't think you're gonna need a cover - Leo says. Paige stops and looks at him

-In this case? - she asks him

-Well, every case is different - Leo explains. Paige eyes him suspiciously

-Piper's right, you are being evasive - she says. She suddenly senses her charge - I feel something, I think he's close - she says

-You're sensing him? - Leo asks her

-No, it's more like a-a magnetic pull - Paige explains as they walk further down the alley and reach the back of a Tavern. The door opens and a drunk Samuel is thrown out, landing at Paige's feet

-Stay out! - the bartender shouts

-Good luck - Leo says to Paige

-Where are you going? - Paige asks him

-Nanny interviews - Leo answers and orbs out. Samuel coughs and vomits on Paige's shoes. She pulls a face

-Aww, great, this is just great - she says

Some time later at Samuels' apartment, Paige helps Samuel in, trying her best to keep him on his feet

-You're strong, for a girl - Samuel says and sits on the bed

-Tnanks, I think - Paige says - Ugh, well, here we are. Home sweet home

-It's a dump - Samuel says

-No! It's... shabby sheik - Paige says

-It's a shabby dump - Samuel counters again

-Well, how about some coffee? - Paige asks him

-How about you leave me alone? - Samuel counters with a question

-Maybe you just wanna talk, you know, I am a really good listener - Paige says

-What part of alone don't you understand? - Samuel shouts partly

-Okay, maybe some other time. But if you need help of any variety, just call this number and I'll be there, okay? - Paige says and pulls out a pad and a pen and writes her number down - I'll be right there to help you - she says. He laughs a little

-I can't believe the Elders finally tracked me down, with a novice no less - he remarks

-Wait a second, you know? - she asks him, shocked

-A little advice, you need to work up a cover. Didn't you read the Whitelighter manual? - he asks her

-There's a manual? - she asks

-I can't believe the Elders sent a newbie out after me - he says. Paige gets a little angry

-Well, I can't believe the Elders saddled me with a cranky old drunk as my first charge - she shots back. He stumbles off the bed and laughs

-You got spunk, I like that. Now go away - he says

-No, I will not go away. I may be new at this but I was sent here to guide and protect you and that is exactly what I'm going to do. Like it or not! - she raises her voice a little. A Darklighter appears and points his crossbow at Samuel - No! - she shouts and pushes the Darklighter to the floor. The Darklighter gets back up and points the crossbow at Sam. Sam backs against a cupboard - Duck! - she shouts to Sam

Meanwhile, in the conservatory at the Manor, Piper, Leo and a really short elf woman with pointy ears and green eyes are there

-Sorry, I don't cook - the Elf woman says

-Cooking, that's a no, okay, got it - Piper says and marks something off on her clipboard

-And only light house cleaning - the Elf woman continues

-Oh, that's okay, because Piper's a neat freak - Leo assures the Elf woman

-If you don't mind, I have a few questions of my own - the Elf woman says and a quill and some parchment magically appear in her hand

-Oh, of course you do, well, yeah, please - Piper says

-Am I expected to protect the baby from the incessant demon attacks? - the Elf woman asks

-I'd say "incessant" is a bit of an over statement - Piper answers

-You are a Charmed One, correct? - the Elf woman asks

-Yes, uh, but that won't affect your job here - Piper says

-Won't it? - Leo asks Piper

-No, honey, it won't - Piper says to Leo, a fake smile on her face, then continues to explain to the Elf woman - Whitelighters, they're such pessimists. Demons, you see, demons rarely attack us in the house, so... - she says and as if on cue, Paige and Samuel orb in

-Darklighter, incoming! - Paige shouts. The Elf woman gives Piper the look

-This is highly unusual - Piper says. The Darklighter appears in the room and shoots his crossbow at Samuel. An arrow hits him in the shoulder

-Samuel - Paige shouts and goes over to him. At the same time Prue walks into the Manor and upon hearing the commotion in the conservatory runs in there. Piper tries to blow the Darklighter up but only blows up his arm. He screams in pain. Phoebe walks in and panics when she sees what's going on. The Darklighter disappears. The Elf woman turns toward Piper

-Consider my application withdrawn - she says and grabs her purse and magically disappears

-Damn it! - Piper swears under her breath and gets up

-Don't touch it. It's poisonous to you too - Leo says to Paige as they stand above Samuel. Prue, Piper and Phoebe bunch together and look at Samuel

-Is that who I think it is? - Piper asks Prue and Phoebe

-Sam - Prue says

-Mums' Whitelighter - Phoebe continues

-And Paiges' father - Piper ends. After initial shock wears off, Prue and Phoebe go over to Sam

-It's okay, you're gonna be okay - Phoebe assures Sam as she leans him against the chair

-This can't be happening. I can't be losing my first charge - Paige says

-You're not. Everyone with Whitelighter blood, back up - Phoebe says. Piper, Paige and Leo take a step back

-Phoebe help me get the arrow out - Prue says and Phoebe nods. Paige looks at Leo

-Leo, I can't believe you didn't tell me he was a Whitelighter - Paige says to him

-Paige, just try and stay calm - Leo says. Phoebe breaks the tip of the arrow

-Hold him down, it's probably gonna hurt - Prue says and Phoebe holds Sam down

-Calm? The Elders sent me to protect someone without telling me who he was - Paige counters

-I'd say that's a bit of an understatement - Piper comments, looking at Leo. Paige looks at them

-Is there something else I should know? - Paige asks them. Samuel screams as Prue telekinetically pushes the arrow out

-Okay - Phoebe says as she and Prue make room for Leo. He goes over to Samuel and heals his wound

-Paige, go get the Book of Shadows - Piper says

-Why? We know it was a Darklighter - Paige counters

-No, there was something different about that guy. You just go get the book - Piper counters back. Pagie sighs

-Fine - she says and leaves

-You alright? - Leo asks Sam

-I'm still alive aren't I? - Sam answers with a question. Piper's the first of girls to break the silence

-Long time no see - she says to Sam. He looks at them

-Prue, Piper, Phoebe how you been? - he asks

-Last time we saw you, you were riding into the afterlife with our mother. What happened? - Phoebe asks him

-Sometimes things change - he says and looks briefly at Prue, then looks away again and continues to answer Phoebes' question - They made me a Whitelighter again. And I screwed up again. I guess I never got over...

-Losing your daughter? - Piper finishes. His eyes grow wide as he realises who the fourth girl was - yeah, that's the one - Piper confirms his realization. He gets up

-I've gotta get out of here - he says. Cole appears in the living room. He hides behind the wall and listens in on their conversation

-Don't. She's your Whitelighter for a reason, the Elders are trying to help you - Leo says, trying to stop Sam from leaving

-By reuniting me with the child they forced me to give up? - Sam asks, bitterness evident in his voice. Piper looks at Leo

-You knew about this supernatural Jenny Jones reunion, didn't you? - she asks him

-I was sworn to secrecy - Leo defends himself

-Ugh - Piper says, disgusted with Elders' actions

-It doesn't matter - Sam snaps and walks into the parlor. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Leo follow

-No, hey, wait a minute. Aren't you forgetting someone? Like that girl upstairs that's trying to save your life? - Phoebe asks Sam, starting to get angry

-She's better off without me - Sam says

-Who are you to decide that? - Prue asks Sam, getting even more infuriated than Phoebe

-Prue, easy, you know how your powers work when you're angry - Phoebe says and Prue controls herself a little. Phoebe then turns toward Sam - I agree with Prue, this isn't right - she says to him

-I'll tell you what's not right. The Elders setting me up - Sam says and looks at Leo

-You forced them to. When you stopped using your powers, you feel off the radar. The only way to find you was through a blood relative - Leo says

-I never wanted to be found. At least of all by her - Sam snaps again

-Don't you think she at least deserves to know the truth? - Piper asks Sam, also stepping up for Paige

-The truth? That her birth father, the Whitelighter, is a two-timing loser and a drunk? - Sam asks them rhetorically. Cole disappears from the living room - she doesn't need to know that - he says and they all fall silent. He orbs out. Paige comes down the stairs with the Book

-Where's Samuel? - she asks

-He, uh, he orbed out - Piper answers

-What? You just let him? - Paige asks

-We couldn't stop him - Prue defends

-Did you find anything in the Book? - Phoebe asks Paige, trying to distract her

-No - Paige says and slams down the Book

-Well, we're pretty sure that he's a tracker. They're stronger and more powerful than the darklighters you've dealt with. They go after fallen whitelighters, especially those who are a step away from losing their wings - Leo explains. Paige looks at him

-Okay, if you knew all that, why did you send me for the Book? - she asks

-Because I didn't know that. Sorry. So we're gonna need a vanquishing potion. Why don't you three get started on that and Leo and I will go find Sam - Piper partly suggests partly orders

-Wait a second, he's my charge, I'm gonna go look for him - Paige protests

-Well, he's been orbing a lot longer than you have, you might lose him. I have a better chance of finding him than you do - Leo says

-Mm-hm, here, we're gonna go. We're going - Piper rushes Leo and they orb out

At his lair, the Darklighter is holding onto his arm stump. He groans in pain. Cole appears near by

-Get up. What's wrong? Lose your hearing along with your arm? I said get up! - Cole says

-I can't - the Darklighter says

-Stop feeling sorry for yourself - Cole says and walks over to the Darklighter and pulls him up - you're not the only one with problems

-What do you want? - the Darklighter snaps

-A way out. And you're it. You are gonna help me destroy the Charmed Ones - Cole answers

-I'm not going anywhere near them - the Darklighter says, fear evident in his voice despite his effort to conceal it

-Look at it as payback - Cole says. He waves his hand and the Darklighter's arm magically appears. The Darklighter looks at him with awe - okay, now you know where I'm from, I'm gonna tell you what I want. First, we go after the witches, then we go after that decrepit Whitelighter that you're looking for - Cole says

-I want that Whitelighter dead now - the Darklighter shots back angrily

-Patience. One of the witches is his long lost kid. Kill her and he'll be begging to die - Cole explains. The Darklighter thinks about it for a moment and agrees silently

-What now? - the Darklighter asks

-You're gonna need some extra fire power and I'm gonna give it to you - Cole answers and waves his arm in front of the Darklighter

-What do you get out of this? - the Darklighter asks, eyeing Cole suspiciously

-Let's just say I'm looking for a show down - Cole asnwers vaguely

At Samuel's apartment Piper and Leo are waiting there. Samuel orbs in

-Thought you'd lost us, did you? - Piper asks Sam rhetorically

-We knew you'd be back sooner or later - Leo continues. Sam looks at them

-What is with you people? Can't you take a hint? - he asks them, not really needing an answer

-We need to talk - Leo says

-I don't wanna talk. I wanna be left alone. Why else do you think I've been orbing all over creation? - Sam asks rhetorically

-Well, chickening out comes to mind - Piper suggests and Sam looks at her

-Sam, I know it hurts - Leo starts

-Oh, you know? - Sam says sarcastically - how? How can you?

-I-I know loss - Leo continues

-Hubris of a Whitelighter. Thinking we know everything just because of who we are, well, that is crap - Sam shots back

-Now you got a point there. So why don't you help us understand - Piper says. Sam looks at her again

-You want to understand, do you? When you hold that precious little baby of yours in your arms and you love her more than anything in the world, and then you give her to someone else to raise and grow up with - he explains, his voice raising a little as the emotions take the best of him

-You and mum did that to protect Paige - Piper says, also getting a little emotional

-It didn't work, did it? As soon as she found out who she was, a witch, a Charmed... - Sam starts, then stops as he starts to cry - it was just a matter of time until I lost her again. And I couldn't handle that. Look, uh, it doesn't matter, just leave, please. Pretend you never found me - he says after calming a little

-It does matter, Sam. That Darklighter is not gonna stop until he kills you - Leo says

-Maybe that's my destiny, you ever think of that? - Sam asks

-Look, come on, that is a cop out and you know it - Leo says, raising his voice a little

-You really think the Elders brought you and Paige together so she could watch you die? - Piper asks Sam rhetorically

-Look at you, of all people, defending the Elders - Sam shots at Piper

-Hey, they may not be on my Christmas list but that doesn't mean they don't usually have a good reason for doing the things that they do - she shots back

-Like telling you you couldn't marry Leo? - Sam asks her

-I said usually. Look, if you don't want our help, that's fine. But maybe this isn't about you, maybe this is about helping Paige - Piper tries again

-Helping Paige with what? - Sam asks

-Knowing where she comes from for starters - Piper answers. Sam falls silent as he thinks about it

Meanwhile at the Manor, Prue, Phoebe and Paige are in the kitchen. Prue and Phoebe are making a potion

-So you don't know him at all? - Paige asks them

-You know, we run into a lot of people in our line or work - Prue answers trying to aviod the real answer

-Hey, once again, not an answer - Paige says

-Can you pass me the cardamom please? - Phoebe asks Paige. Paige does so. Phoebe sprinkles some in the potion and starts humming

-Okay, I'm just gonna take a guess now. Let's see, maybe the Elders gave him to me because he's a lost cause they couldn't pawn off on anyone else - Paige says. Prue keeps her mouth shut and Phoebe looks at Paige with narrow eyes

-Toadflax - Phoebe says at the end and Paige hands her the toadflax

-Just tell me if I'm hot or cold - Paige says, looking at both Prue and Phoebe

-Um, okay, maybe the Elders thought you would actually learn something from working with him - Prue says, again avoiding the actual answer

-Like what? How to give up? - Paige shots back

-No, I think you pretty much got that down - Phoebe says. Paige looks at her, narrowing her eyes. Prue rubs her temples in frustration

-Okay, passive-aggressive, what does that mean? - Paige asks Phoebe

-Come on, Paige, you know you're pretty quick to judge people - Phoebe answers

-Like who? - Paige asks

-Trevor - Phoebe answers shortly

-Okay, Trevor is an orange, my charge would be an apple, I fail to see the connection - Paige says

-Okay, take my word for it, you need to give Samuel another chance, it's important for you both - Phoebe advises Paige

-Okay, enough with the cryptic. Tell me what you know and please don't change the subject - Paige says, looking at Phoebe, then at Prue

-Okay, you really wanna know? - Phoebe says

-Yeah - Paige says

-Phoebe - Prue warns her. She looks at Prue

-I'm sorry Prue, but you know me and secrets - Phoebe says and turns toward Paige, biting her lip - Sam was mum's Whitelighter - she says

-That would make him... - Paige says as realization hits her

-Your biological father - Phoebe finishes, looking at Paige sympathetically

-Honey, are you ok? - Prue asks Paige, looking worried. Paige looks at both of them

-Great, I'm just great - she says sarcastically, then continues - I just don't quite see why the big secret. Why couldn't anybody tell me? - she asks. Sam walks in

-I should have told you. I'm sorry. I was hoping we could talk - he says. Paige just stands there, not sure what to do

-Go ahead, honey, we'll finish the potion - Phoebe encourages her

-Yeah, we can talk - Paige says to Sam

-We're here for you if you need us - Prue adds as Paige and Sam leave the kitchen. At the same time Andy walks in through back door

-Hey - he greets Prue and Phoebe, but then sees the looks on their faces - what happend? - he asks

-What happend is the Elders playing with our lives - Prue says in a low, angry voice

-Again - Phoebe agrees with her. She looks at Andy - They used Paige

-And tricked her into finding Sam - Prue continues

-Sam? - Andy asks, confused - isn't that the name of her first charge. You mentioned that name on our way to work this morning - he says

-He's a little more than that - Prue says in the same low voice

-He's also her father - Phoebe finishes

-Oh - Andy says - is she ok? - he asks them. Prue and Phoebe look at one another

-We don't know - Prue says

-I think it'll all be just fine - Phoebe says optimistically

Meanwhile in the conservatory, Paige and Samuel walk in

-You hate me, don't you? - Sam asks her. She looks at him

-Why should I? You're a stranger to me - she answers

-That's a perfectly fair statement - he says

-Spoken like a true Whitelighter - she comments

-But not a father - he continues

-I had a father. One who made me proud to be his daughter, and it's not you - she shots at him

-I haven't made you very proud have I? - he asks

-No offence, but I don't know you. And I actually haven't spent a lot of time over the years thinking about you - she says

-Well, maybe you should. After all, I'm the one who gave you up at birth. That has to have caused you some pain - he says. She looks at him, a little taken aback

At that time in the kitchen, Piper and Leo orb in

-Hey, nice job, you guys - Phoebe says to them, a little smile on her lips. Piper and Leo look at one another

-What do you mean? - Leo asks

-Sam's in there talking to Paige - Phoebe answers

-That's impossible. Sam refused to come back - Piper says, both confusion and panic evident in her voice

-Oh no, Paige - Prue says and they all run out of the kitchen

Paige and Samuel are still in the conservatory

-You can pretend all you want that it hasn't affected you, but we both know better than that - Sam says, taunting her

-How would you know? Who the hell do you think you are anyway? - Paige asks him, getting angry. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Andy run in

-Paige - Leo says. She turns toward them as they all enter the conservatory

-That's not Sam - Piper says

-What are you talking about? - Paige asks Piper

-She's talking about this - Sam says as he morphs into Cole

-You son of a bitch - Paige says looking at Cole. He laughs a little

-Wait, it gets better. Ronan! - he shouts. Ronan the Darklighter appears with his crossbow. Piper tries to blow him up but nothing happens. Prue tries to use her telekinesis on him also with no effect

-What happened? - Piper asks

-He's immune - Cole answers

-Not to this - Phoebe says and throws the potion at Ronan but nothing happens. Ronan points his crossbow at them. Paige raises her shield around all of them. Ronan shoots his crossbow and the arrow splits into three. They all go right through Paige's shield. An arrow hits Paige in the stomach, another hitting Leo's arm and when the third hits Piper's stomach, a blue force field appears and the arrow crumbles to the ground. Paige and Leo fall to the floor

-Ooh - Cole says as he looks at all of them. Prue, Piper and Phoebe give him looks full of hate - Let's go - Cole says to Ronan and they both disappear.

Sometime later everyone are still at the conservatory. The arrows have been pulled out of Paige and Leo. Leo is lying on the floor with his head propped up on a pillow. Piper is kneeling beside him tying a cloth around his arm, Andy helping her. Prue is holding crystal over a map,scrying. Paige is lying on a chair while Phoebe dabs her wound with a towel. Paige groans

-You can't stop the bleeding, can you? - Paige asks Phoebe

-Shh, just try and rest - Phoebe says to Paige. Piper walks over to Phoebe and Paige - How's Leo doing? - Phoebe asks Piper

-He's been better - Piper says

-I can't believe Cole would go this far - Phoebe comments

-Yeah, and why now? What's the occasion? - Piper asks

-Because he's pure evil - Phoebe answers like stating the obvious

-Yeah, but it's just not smart. And good or evil, Cole is usually smart - Piper remarks

-Well, he's obviously lost his mind. I mean, he killed two people yesterday, in public - Phoebe counters

-I've been thinking about the vanquishing potion. Maybe if you mix couple different ones... - Paige starts

-No, you're gonna be able to make the vanquishing potion, just as soon as we figure out a way to heal you - Phoebe says

-We've gotta find Sam. He's our only chance - Piper says. Paige laughs humorlesslly

-Then I'm screwed - she says

-Don't think like that - Phoebe says. Paige looks at her

-Why? Sam bails, that's what he does. This time it won't be any different - Paige says

-It's different because now you're the one that's hurt - Piper counters. Meanwhile, Andy walks over to Prue

-Are you okay? - he asks

-No, I'm not because this stupid scrying is not working - she says and drops the crystal

-It's gonna be all right - Andy tries to calm Prue down. Prue looks at Paige

-Last night I promised her I won't let Cole near her, I promised that I won't let anything happen to her.. - Prue says, her voice filled with emotions

-And you'll keep your promises, like you always do - Andy interrupts her and smiles at her, trying to give her strenght - you'll find a way - he says. She looks at him

-I might just have - Prue says and walks over to Paige - Paige I need you to find Sam the same way you did before. Then I'll astral project to him and bring him here - she says

-But if you go and Paige's hurt - Phoebe starts - if Cole or the Darklighter get back here we won't be able to protect ourself, let alone Paige and Leo - she says

-I think we will be - Piper says and looks at Phoebe - apparently the baby here prefers mummy to be indestructible - she says with a half-smile

-That's a good point - Phoebe says, then looks at Prue - go, go, go - she says. Prue looks at Paige

-It's up to you, you've gotta sense him. Concentrate - she says to her. Paige closes her eyes

In the alley behind the Tavern, Samuel is asleep on some rubbish with an empty alcohol bottle in his hand. Ronan the Darklighter appears and points his crossbow at Samuel. Cole appears behind Ronan

-I wouldn't do that if I were you - Cole says. Ronan spins around to face Cole

-What are you doing here? - Ronan asks

-Protecting him from you - Cole answers simply

-I kept up my end of the bargain. You said I could have him - Ronan says

-This isn't about you or about him for that matter, it's about me - Cole says

-What difference does it make to you whether the Whitelighter lives or dies? - Ronan asks

-I need him alive so he can heal the witch and their Whitelighter - Cole explains

-Heal them? You wanted me to help you kill them - Ronan says

-Because I want them to come after me. You kill Sam, they'll come after you and I can't have that - Cole further explains

-You didn't have any intention of letting me kill him did you? - Ronan asks rhetorically

-Walk away, Ronan - Cole advises

-Why? So you can shoot me in the back? - Ronan again asks rhetorically

-You're smarter than I thought - Cole comments. Ronan points his crossbow at Cole and before he can shoot, Cole throws an energy ball at him, vanquishing him

-Sam! - Cole hears Prue shouts and hides behind a wall. Prue walks into the alley - Sam! - she shouts again and spots him - Sam, wake up! - she says and goes over and shakes him. He wakes up

-No, leave me alone - he says, trying to struggle against Prue's grip

-Listen to me, Paige and Leo need you. The Darklighter shot them, you need to heal them - Prue says as she helps him up to his feet

-I don't know. It's been so long - he remarks

-Well, there's no one else. You have to do it. Look, if you think you've screwed up in the past, now would be a good time to start making amends - Prue says

In the conservatory at the Manor, Piper's kneeling beside Leo. Andy's sitting beside Prue's limp body. Paige is shaking. Phoebe covers her with a blanket

-He'll be here soon. He will, just hang on - she says to Paige. Prue opens her eyes

-He's coming - she says. Few seconds later, Sam orbs in. He sees Paige and rushes to her side. He holds his hands above Paige but nothing happens

-What's the problem? - Phoebe asks, fear in her voice

-I can't - Sam says

-What? Try again - Prue urges him

-It's no use. This is my punishment - Sam says, defeated

-No, you will not sit there and drown in self pity while my sister and my husband die - Piper practically shouts

-Don't you think I wanna save them? For god's sake, this is my daughter - Sam says, his voice cracking at the end

-You can't heal her because you gave up - Phoebe says

-Everything I touch I hurt. All I wanted was a life for her free from magic and demons - Sam says

-No, it was not. Paige saved us. She is the reason I am still standing here, she brought this family back together - Piper says emotionally

-After I died, she came in and picked up the pieces of what was left of this home and made it whole again - Prue continues

-She has done so much good. All the pain and anger you've been hanging on for so many years, you've got to let it go. It's time to let it go - Phoebe advises Sam. He leans over to Paige

-Paige, I'm so sorry - he says through his own cries

-It's okay - Paige assures him. She touches Sam and a blue orbing light surrounds him. The light vanishes to reveal a clean, shaven Sam

-What happened? - he asks

-I think you just healed yourself. Now Paige - Phoebe says. Sam holds his hands above Paige and heals her

-Thank you - Paige says and they lock eyes

-Okay, thanks later. Leo now - Piper says urgently. Sam walks over to Leo and and heals him. Leo sits up

-Piper, are you okay? The baby? - Leo asks, concerned

-Oh, she's fine. I don't think we have to worry about her at all. I'll explain later - Piper says. She turns toward Paige and sees Prue and Phoebe hugging her tightly for some time, then they get up

-We're gonna go get started on those potions - Prue says

\- We have a Cole to vanquish - Phoebe finishes

Some time later at the attic, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are standing around a table. Four different coloured potions are sitting on the table

-So you think this is gonna work? - Piper asks, turning toward Prue

-Yeah, I think so. These are some of the strongest potions we ever made - Prue answers

-But you can't be sure? - Phoebe asks

-I can't be sure of anything until I try it - this time Paige answers

-That's not good enough - Phoebe says

-Phoebe - Piper says, a little surprised

-I want him dead. I want this over with. And if this doesn't work, we may not get a second chance - Phoebe says, looking at Piper

-Got it, kill him, dead - Piper says, nodding her head

-Dead - both Prue and Phoebe agree

-I have a thought - Paige says. She carries the letter opener with Cole's blood on it to the centre of the room - no other potion has been able to destroy this since Cole's blood has been protecting it but if these potions are as strong as I think they are, then a little will go a long way - she explains

-That might work - Prue agrees. They all fill the vials with four different coloured potions and stand near the letter opener

-On three? - Piper asks, ready to throw her potion

-No, me, then you, then Prue, then Phoebe - Paige explains and Piper nods. Paige throws her bottle of potion at the letter opener. It sizzles. Piper throws her bottle at the letter opener and it makes a small explosion. Prue throws her bottle at the letter opener and it makes even bigger explosion than Piper's. Phoebe throws her bottle and the letter opener makes a large explosion and leaves nothing but a hole in the rug

-Sure you wanna do this? - Piper asks Phoebe

-How can you even ask me that question? - Phoebe asks rhetorically with no emotions in her voice

Cole is at his apartment writing a letter. He folds it up and places it in an envelope. The two Avatars appear in the room

-If this doesn't work, you'll have nowhere else to turn - Avatar no.1 says

-It'll work - Cole says

-But what a waste. Especially when you could have so much more - Avatar no.2 says

-I don't want anymore - Cole shots back

-You're not even curious? - Avatar no.1 asks. He and Avatar no.2 disappear. Cole places the letter next to a photo of him and Phoebe. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb in

-Stand up. I said stand up! - Phoebe orders. Cole takes off his wedding ring and places it on the table. He stands up and faces the girls

-Come to vanquish me, have you? - Cole asks them

-Where's you hit man? - Piper asks back

-Oh, you know those Darklighters, they're just so difficult to work with. Can't even kill a lousy Whitelighter, let alone you - Cole answers, taunting them

-But you could have - Phoebe says as she starts to realise something

-Bastard - Paige says and throws her potion at Cole's feet. Piper throws her potion at his feet. Prue does the same giving Cole the nastiest look she ever gave him. Piper looks at Phoebe

-Phoebe, come on - she says

-I know what you're doing - Phoebe says to Cole

-Phoebe, throw the potion - Paige says

-You never really wanted to kill us, did you? - Phoebe asks Cole

-What are you talking about? - Paige asks Phoebe, confused

-He could've killed you back at the manor, he had you alone. But you needed all of us to survive for your plan to work, including Sam - Phoebe says

-Phoebe, have you lost your mind? - Prue asks

-No, Piper said it before at the Manor,it wasn't a smart plan - Phoebe answers Prue, then looks at Cole - unless you didn't really wanted to kill us. You wanted us to be so blinded by hate that we couldn't see what you were really up to - Phoebe says

-Well, it's the only way out for me. And you want it too, so... - Cole concludes

-Yeah, but on our terms, not yours. We won't help you commit suicide - Phoebe states. Cole looks at her

-You already have - he says. He telekinetically pulls the potion out of Phoebe's hand and it lands at his feet. It causes a massive explosion, sending the girls to the floor. The windows and doors smash. The girls get up

-Oh my god! - Phoebe says shocked as the smoke clears and Cole stands there, breathing heavily

-I don't understand, that should've worked - Paige says, also looking shocked

-Why didn't it? - Piper asks no one in particular

-They knew it wouldn't work - Cole says to himself

-Who knew? What are you talking about? - Phoebe says. Cole looks at them

-You can't vanquish me. Nobody can - Cole simply answers

( A/N: Leaving out the scene between Paige and Sam..blah,blah, the Elder were right, blah :D )

Prue, Piper and Phoebe are at the kitchen. Phoebe is looking through the Boook of Shadows. Leo orbs in

-Any luck? - Piper asks him

-That little Elf, got a big mouth. All the nannies cancelled their interviews - Leo says

-Oh, great - Piper exclaims sarcastically - well, if magical nannies won't work for us, then regular ones are out of the question. What are we gonna do? - she asks

-Well, it's a good thing we have a few months - Leo says, trying to sound optimistic

-Ugh - Piper says in return

-We'll figure it out - Leo says to Piper

-Plus you'll have three aunties who are gonna help you out if and when they can - Prue says as she puts one arm around Piper's shoulders and the other arm on Leo's shoulder. Paige walks in

-Hey, how did it go? - Piper asks her

-Good. Difficult but good - Paige simply answers

-He's a good man, it'll be good for you guys to get to know each other - Leo says

-Yeah, I think I'm a little burnt out on the whole emotional roller coaster thing right now. Maybe I deserve a nice drive down the coast. I think I'll call Trevor - Paige says. Prue looks at Piper

-Trevor, Trevor, the name sounds familiar. Do we know him? - she asks. Piper pretends to think about it for a second

-Oh, that guy, yeah, that guy she just dumped - Piper answers and both she and Prue look at Paige teasingly. Paige makes a face at them and they smile in return

-Well, maybe I'll rethink that whole dumping perfectly nice guys before I give them a chance thing. I guess meeting Sam made me realise I kinda still have some abandonment issues I might wanna work through - Paige says. Phoebe puts her head down on the Book - anything from you over there in the peanut gallery? - Paige asks her teasingly

-I'm sorry, I'm just freaking out - Phoebe says and lifts her head and looks at her sisters - having an invincible ex-husband is making me really nervous - she says

-Well, the good thing is we've got someone invincible of our own - Paige says, hugging Piper around her waist

-I got you covered - Piper says to Phoebe. Phoebe smiles humoressly

-For now - she says

Cole is at his apartment. He walks out onto the balcony and takes a deep breath.

There you have it, guys, I finally finished it :) Sorry it took so long...next one is "Centennial Charmed"...'till then - all the best :)


	8. Centennial Charmed

Leo orbs in the empty attic at the Manor

-Paige? Come on, Paige, I know you're here, you summoned me - he says. He hears a noise - Paige? Paige? - he calls as he looks around. An invisible Paige creeps up behind him and jumps into his body. He squirms around in pain and explodes into millions of white lights. Paige becomes visible

-Ha! That is a vanquish! - she exclaims proudly. Leo orbs in, looking angry

-Damn it, Paige, I would appreciate it if you didn't practice on me. I may be dead but it still hurts! - he shouts the last part out

-I am sorry, Leo, but I think I came up with a perfect way to vanquish Cole - she says and starts walking towards the table - I kept thinking...what is it that makes him so indestructible? And then I thought, it's his protection shield - she says and picks up a vial filled with yellow-coloured potion - so I came up with a potion that makes me invisible long enough so I can get past it, say a spell and blow him up from the inside - she explains as she turns to face Leo

-Firstly, congratulations, cool potion - he starts

-Thank you - she says, feeling proud of herself

-Secondly, it will never work - he continues. She gives him the look - Okay, even if it does, it's not something you should be going at alone. Whatever the ultimate solution is, it lies within the Power of Four - he says

-Yeah, well, we have tried that. Besides, I'm a witch too and I don't see why I can't try to operate on my own every once in a while - she counters

-You can and you have but Cole is different and you know it - he says

-No, I don't know that, Leo. Now, I have worked really hard on this by myself for days, I know I can do this. And I wanna do it. For Phoebe - she says and storms out of the attic

At Cole's apartment the elevator doors open and Cole walks out. He puts his wallet and keys on a side table. He picks up a photo of him and Phoebe and sighs. He looks into the mirror

-Happy birthday - he says to his reflection. He walks into the living room, still carrying the photo. Paige, invisible, creeps in from the balcony. He puts the photo down and Paige jumps into his body. He squirms around and then explodes. Paige becomes visible

-I did it - she says. She hears a noise and sees swirling particles - oops - she says as the particles start to form together and knock Paige over the balcony. Cole fully forms together and screams in anger. Paige flies out of the city and falls into a river. She pokes her head out of the water and sneezes

The next day, in the conservatory at the Manor, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Eve are there. Piper is sitting balanced on a large rubber ball, taking deep breaths in and out. Andy stays at the entrance of the conservatory, looking amused

-And breathe, two, three, four. And relax, two, three, four. And breathe, two, three... - Phoebe coaches Piper as Piper loses her balance and falls off the ball. Leo helps her up

-Are you alright? - he asks her

-No, I am not alright - Piper answers grumpily

-Okay, come on, back on the ball - Prue instructs Piper

-You get back on the ball, I quit - Piper snaps back as she kicks ball towards Prue

-It's hard at first, I know, Piper, but the birthing ball really can make the delivery much easier, especially for home births - Eve explains to Piper

-Hospital, people. How many times do I have to tell you crazy people? Hospital, I'm going to the hospital - Piper says but nobody listens to her

-What about water birth? Can we do that at home? - Phoebe asks Eve

-Sure, we can rent a tub - Eve answers

-What am I, a dolphin? I'm not giving birth to fish - Piper says, sounding a little angry

-Well, actually, dolphins aren't fish, they're mammals - Leo corrects her

-Shut up! - Piper snaps back at Leo. Paige goes past Andy and walks in

-Hey, guys, sorry I'm late, I overslept. Hi, Eve - she says

-That's okay, we're just getting started - Eve says

-Late night? - Leo asks pointedly. Paige squints her eyes at him

-As a matter of fact, yes - she answers. Eve pulls a white plastic tube out of her bag. Piper's eyes widen

-What the hell is that? - she asks

-Uh, nipple enhancer. For breast feeding - Eve answers. Piper makes a face as well as Paige. Prue, Phoebe and Andy chuckle. Piper gives them an angry look. Andy clears his thorat

-Prue we should be going or we'll be late for work - he says looking at Prue. Phoebe says "chicken" under her breath but loud enough for everybody to hear her. Prue gives her a slap on the arm as she walks and stands between Andy and Paige

-Relax, we're going - she says. Eve turns back to her bag and scrounges around for something. Paige sneezes and orbs out and back in. They all, except Eve, look at her in awe

-Gesundheit - Phoebe says

-Thanks, I've been sneezing my head off all morning - Paige says

-Not to mention the rest of you - Andy remarks. Paige looks at him and Prue. Prue mouths "yeah" - Maybe we can be a little late - Andy tells Prue and she nods

-A little ginger root and raspberry leaf will take care of that. Old gypsy remedy - Eve advises

-I think we got some of that in the kitchen. Why don't you go see if we got some of that in the kitchen? - Piper asks Eve

-Sure. Be right back - Eve says and leaves the room

-What? - Paige asks no one in particular

-Hi - Piper says as she leads Paige into the living room

-What? - Paige asks again as all of them enter the living room

-Do you not realise that you just sneezed and orbed at the same time? - Piper asks Paige

-Ooh, it's a good thing Eve didn't see that - Phoebe comments

-Well, we saved her gypsy clan. I think she'd be fine with it - Paige counters

-Yeah, well, it's one thing to know and it's another thing to actually see it - Prue says back as she narrows her eyes at Paige in suspicion

-I'm more interested in why it happened. What caused it? - Leo chimes in and Paige looks at him - I think you should tell them - he says

-Tell us what? - Piper asks, starting to get suspicious as well. Paige still hesitates

-Look, Paige, if you don't tell us soon I swear to God... - Prue starts but Paige interrupts her

-Fine. I tried to vanquish Cole last night - she says

-What? - Piper asks

-I know, don't do the big sister guilt thing, okay. I knew what I was doing and it almost worked until I got all wet - Paige explains

-I tried to talk her out of it - Leo says. Piper and Prue look at him

-You knew what was she up to and you didn't tell me? - Piper asks

-You know, if you weren't Piper's husband and the father of my niece you'd be flying into the wall right now - Prue says. Andy smiles at them

-Prue I think there's a bigger issue right now than you two being mad at Leo - he says. Phoebe nods

-Andy is right - she says and looks at Paige - Paige, you could've been killed - she says

-So what else is knew? I just wanted to give you a little peace - Paige says to Phoebe

-That's very sweet, but I don't need Cole to be vanquished to find peace. I'm okay, really, I am free of him emotionally - Phoebe says

-And besides, I thought we agreed to take a vanquishing hiatus during my last trimester - Piper adds

-Well, that's why I didn't want to bother you - Paige says

-Well, you should've because this is not something you can do by yourself - Prue says

-Obviously I disagreed - Paige says sounding a little angry and storms out. The rest of them look at one another

-This is so gonna come around on us, I just know it - Prue says

-Mhm - Piper and Phoebe agree

At Cole's apartment, Cole and one of the Avatars are there.

-My problems are none of your concern. All that should matter to you is that I'm willing to join your kind, become an Avatar - Cole says as he turns around to face the Avatar

-I understand, and we're pleased to hear it. Still, I can not but wonder why now? After all this time? - the Avatar asks with a hint of suspicion

-You have unlimited powers, don't you? - Cole asks back

-We have the power to elevate powers such as yours, to raise them above the restraints of good and evil - the Avatar answers vaguely

-Which makes them unlimited, yes? - Cole pushes

-Yes - the Avatar asnwers

-Then that's why for now. Which means I assume, that I can use these powers to manipulate, say, time? Reality even? - Cole asks

-Understand, Cole, these powers are not meant to be used for personal vendettas. They're meant to be used with others like us. To shape a future we control - the Avatar says

-Oh, I understand very well indeed. And believe me, I'm all for it. But I need to take care of something first and to do that I need unlimited powers - Cole says

-I'm afraid that can't be allowed - the Avatar says

-Then I'm afraid I can't join you. Who are you kidding? You need me. Otherwise you would've come to me in the first place. Just one favour, that's all I ask. Then I'm yours - Cole says as the Avatar thinks about his offer

The same night at P4, Michelle Branch sings "Goodbye To You" on the stage. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Darryl and his wife are sitting around a table. Leo and Andy walk up carrying glasses and champagne. They pour the champagne and Piper makes a toast to Darryl. Everyone hold up their glasses

-Wait, shouldn't we wait for Paige? - Darryl asks

-Um, I don't think she's gonna make it because she has a really bad cold. Cheers! - Phoebe rushes her explaination and they all clink their glasses together. Paige walks down the stairs and Phoebe notices

-Uh, we'll be right back - Phoebe says

-We will? - Prue asks just as Piper notices Paige,too and gives Prue the look - we will - Prue says and she and Piper start walking towards Paige

-Uh, Leo, keep pouring - Phoebe says as she gets up and follows Prue and Piper. Sheila gives Darryl a questioning look

-Don't mind them, they do that a lot - he says. Prue, Piper and Phoebe stand in front of Paige

-Hi guys - Paige says cheerfully

-Are you out of your mind? What are you doing here? - Phoebe asks Paige

-Um, going to Darryl's party? - Paige answers with a question

-The sneezing, Paige, the sneezing - Piper explains Phoebe's previous questions

-You really are crazy when you risk exposure of magic just so you can attend a party - Prue rants

-Oh, that, no, Eve's little miracle cure worked great. I haven't sneezed all day - Paige explains and sees Sheila - Is that Darryl's wife? She's cute - she says and makes a step toward the rest of the party members but Prue, Piper and Phoebe stop her

-Wait, wait, wait, wait. First we chat - Piper says

-Come on - Phoebe says as Prue takes Paige's hand and they all walk over to a table and sit down

-I told you, everything's fine - Paige reassures them

-No, it's not about that - Piper says

-And I think you know what's this about, Missy - Prue says

-It's about this morning when you left. You seemed really upset - Phoebe says

-Oh, that? No, I was just having a girlie mood, you know - Paige says

-No, I think we all know it's a little bit more than that. Something's been bugging you so why don't you just talk to us - Piper says

-We are your sisters, you can tell us - Prue encourages Paige to talk

-Okay. You really wanna know? I've just been feeling a little suppressed lately. It's not your problem, it's my problem. And I know you guys are the best thing that's ever happened to me, I do... - Paige says

-But? There's a "but" - Piper says

-I just feel like, you know, having been an only child for 25 years, I'm used to doing everything on my own. And it seems like lately I've had to do everything by committee and it just... - Paige continues but then stops, not sure how to say what she wants to say

-You feel like you've lost yourself along the way? - Phoebe finishes instead of Paige

-Yeah - Paige agrees with Phoebe

-Okay, so what can we do? - Prue asks

-It's not you, it's me. I just think maybe I need to start looking for my own place to live - Paige finally says. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are left speechless

At his apartment, Cole and the Avatar are there. Cole is kneeling down in front of the Avatar, a white light shining out of the Avatar's hands and into Cole's forehead. The Avatar is chanting. He finishes and lowers his hands, stopping the light

-Well, how do you feel? - the Avatar asks

-I feel alive. Powerful - Cole answers as he stands up

-You are on of us now. Come - the Avatar says

-Uh-uh-uh. Not so fast. First I get my wife back once and for all - Cole says

-That's what you wanted? Your new powers can't affect love - the Avatar says in disbelief

-Maybe not. But I'm hoping it'll change the one event that lead to our downfall. The day that Phoebe met her new sister. The day the Charmed Ones were reconstituted - Cole explains

-Go back in time? - the Avatar asks

-No, better. Undo what was to change what is. We were at our best, Phoebe and I, before Paige. If they hadn't have found each other, we'd be married instead - Cole says

-You have no idea what you're getting into. Changing the past to create an alternate reality has unforeseen consequences, Cole. Even for you. The ripple effect of even one small change could... - the Avatar tries to warn him but Cole interrupts him

-I don't care! I am not spending another hundred birthdays without her - he says. The Avatar disappears. Cole starts to chant

Meanwhile, back at P4, the girls are still sitting at the table. Paige feels a sneeze coming on and holds her nose

-Oh, no, you don't. No sneezing - Prue says as Phoebe starts gasping in panic - Back hall, back hall, back hall - Prue instructs them and Piper navigates Paige through the crowd

-Look out, people. Pregnant lady coming through - Piper says to people in their way as she and Paige enter the office and close the door. Paige sneezes and orbs out

At the same time, back in his apartment, Cole finishes the chant and the room spins around. Paige orbs back in

-Oh, major sneeze. Hey, who turned out the lights? And the heat? - she asks as she puts on her coat - Piper - she says and turns around only to see that Piper isn't there - Piper? - she calls for her. She goes to the door and turns the knob. The door falls off its hinges and crashes to the floor. She looks out to an abandoned room where P3 once was. There is rubbish all over the floor and overturned furniture. She walks through the filthy room and shivers. She spots the P3 sign, broken and lying on the floor

( A/N I'm skipping near to the end of the episode.. I'll explain the reason at the end of it )

In the alternate reality Manor, Piper, Paige and Leo pop their heads around the corner from the kitchen

-Anything? - Paige asks as Piper looks through dining room into the parlor

-No - she answers

-Okay, come on - Paige says as she, Piper and Leo walk into the hall. Phoebe rushes down the stairs

-What are you guys doing here? You have to leave now - she urges the group

-Where's Cole? - Piper asks Phoebe, as he walks in

-Right here - he says and throws an energy ball across the room, hitting Piper, Paige and Leo. It knocks them to the floor

-No! - Phoebe shouts and runs to their side. Cole flicks his fingers and the potion flies across the room and into his hand. Phoebe looks at him - what did you do to them? - she asks him

-Exactly what they were gonna do to me - he answers. Paige reaches over to touch Piper's hand

-She's still alive, grab her hand - she says to Phoebe

-What? - Phoebe asks

-I don't know how you got here, Paige. But if it's any consolation, I know exactly where I'm gonna bury you. Right next to yourself - Cole says

-Grab her hand - Paige says to Phoebe again. Phoebe touches Piper's hand and a light shines down on them. Cole throws an energy ball at them and it rebounds off the light. The light vanishes and Phoebe and Paige stand up

-The Power of Three - Phoebe says

-That's us. Potion! - Paige says and the potion orbs into her hand. She and Cole stare at each other

-No! - Phoebe shouts and takes the potion off of Paige

-Phoebe, are you crazy? Throw it before he shimmers out - Paige instructs Phoebe

-She's not gonna throw it. Are you? - Cole asks Phoebe. She just looks at him

-Throw the potion - Paige repeats

-We've been through so much together, haven't we? Our love's so strong, nothing can destroy it, not even this. We're meant to be together - Cole says to Phoebe. She just looks at him and smiles for a second

-I don't think so - she says and throws the potion. Before it could hit Cole, Paige calls for it and orbs it into her hand. Phoebe turns toward her - What are you doing? - she asks

-Proving my point - Paige answers

-What point? You just ruined the best opportunity for me to be free of him - Phoebe half - shouts to Paige

-Phoebe don't worry, I've got this - Paige says - check on Piper, see if you can help her - she says. Phoebe looks at her for a moment then focuses on Piper and kneels down in front of her. Paige turns toward Cole who looks at her with confusion and shock all over his face - This is my point, Cole - she says and waves her hands around her - no matter how much alternate realities you're able to create, it's obvious that, just like in the real world, Phoebe doesn't love you anymore. And even though I hate you for all the things you did to me, I would like to believe that you to, like Phoebe, can move on with your life and let us all be. I can't deny that you two loved each other in the past, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be - Paige says and hearing again those words, something clicked in Cole's mind

-You're right - he says - Now that I'm not power-driven-mad-indestructible demon or The Source of All Evil, now that I'm just a simple half-demon that fell in love with a witch I see everything clear - he says and sighs - we're not destined to end up together - he says and laughs lightly in relief. Paige nods

-Good - she says. He looks at her

-And I'm so sorry for everything bad that I did to you or that happened to you because of me, even though most of it I didn't do on purpose. Do you think you can forgive me? - he asks. Paige thinks about it for a moment

-Maybe some day, but not right now - she answers

-Of course - Cole agrees. There's an uncomfortable silence

-So - Paige starts trying to break it - any idea how to get out of here and back into the real world? After all, you did create this one - she says

-Yeah - Cole says - you have to vanquish me - he says. Paige wides her eyes

-No, there has to be other way. I mean I still - she tries to find a word - dislike you a lot, but if your death can be avoided... - she says but Cole interrupts her

-It can't - he says - maybe this will get you to forgive me faster - he tries to joke about it. Paige can't say anything in return. He looks at her - think of it as my ultimate gift to Phoebe. Do it for her - he says. Paige nods her head in agreement after a little thinkng - Goodbye, Paige - he says

-Goodbye, Cole - she says and throws the potion at him. He catches on fire and screams in pain. Paige looks at him. In the corner of her eye she sees Phoebe looking into the dining room

-What the hell? - Phoebe says and before Paige can look herself, Cole is vanquished. Suddenly, the room starts spinning around. The room stops spinning and Paige appears. She looks around

-Oh, please, god, tell me I'm back - Paige says to herself. Pregnant Piper walks in wearing her pyjamas and holding a tub of ice-cream

-Oh, there you are. Where'd you orb to? - she asks Paige

-Piper - Paige exlaims in joy and then get serious again - are you pregnant? - she asks Piper

-Yeah. Where you been? - Piper asks

-Oh! - Paige says and hugs Piper thightly

-Where have you been? What happened to your clothes? - Piper shoots questions

-Time must have continued moving on in this reality too - Paige says more to herself

-I beg your pardon? - Piper asks, confused

-I'm back! - Paige shouts and smiles . Piper looks at her strangely. Prue and Phoebe walk in through the front door

-Hey, what's going on? - Phoebe asks

-Where did you orb off, Missy Paige? - Prue asks

-She's not saying anything - Piper answers looking at Prue - but she's suddendly very happy - she says

-Prue! Phoebe! - Paige says as she hugs them thigtly as well

-Hi. Oh, oh, okay. What's the celebration? - Phoebe asks Paige while Prue eyes her strangely

-I'm just so happy to be home, that's all - Paige answers

-You wanted to move out - Piper points out

-I did? God, no, never. Well, you know, maybe when I'm married or pregnant or hopefully both at the same time. We're sisters, we shouldn't split up until we absolutely have to. You know that, right? - Paige says

-She's rambling - Piper says

-We hear that - Prue says and Phoebe laughs. Paige sneezes and orbs out and back in

-I'm still here, right? - Paige asks

-Mm-hmm - Piper says

-I didn't go anywhere? - Paige asks

-Nope - Phoebe answers. Paige breathes a sigh of relief

-Paige... - Prue starts

-What did you do? - Phoebe ends. Paige looks at her sisters

-Okay - she says and turn toward Piper - you have to change clothes - she says and Piper looks at her with confusion - don't ask, just do it - Paige says and then looks at Prue and Phoebe - I'll explain everything on the way - she says

-On the way to where? - Prue asks

Some time later, the girls arrive at Cole's apartment. The place is dark and empty

-Cole? - Phoebe calls for him

-I'm telling you, he's gone for good - Paige says

-Yeah, that's what we thought last time - Phoebe says as she enters deeper into the apartment, looking

-And the time before that - Prue and Piper say at the same time and they, too, look around

-This time is different. He straddled two worlds just like I did, but he wasn't invincible there. Cole's not coming back, ever - Paige says. Phoebe approaches Paige

-Honey, I... - she starts to say something as she takes Paige's hand and as soon as she touches it she's sucked into a premonition.

 _In her premonition she is in the kitchen at the Manor. It's darker than usual. She then hears murmur and walks into the dining room. She sees Piper and Leo dressed in different manner and lying on the floor in the hall, unconscious and she sees herself with different hairstyle and clothes kneeling beside them, trying to help them. Lastly she sees Paige in the same outfit she's wearing now_

 _-Goodbye Cole - she hears Paige say as she throws the potion at Cole. The potion hits him and he catches on fire and screams in pain. Paige looks at him. The other Phoebe looks at her in shock and stands up and stands beside Paige_

 _-What the hell? - she says and just as Paige starts to turn her head in her direction, the premonition ends._

Phoebe opens her eyes and looks at Paige

-Phoebe... - Prue says

-Are you okay? What did you see? - Piper asks. Phoebe looks at them

-It's true - Phoebe says - everything Paige's said is true - she says and walks through the room

-I don't know how to feel about it - Piper admits

-Me too - Prue agrees

-I think you should feel good about it, you know? We don't have to look over our shoulders anymore. It's over - Paige says. Phoebe picks up a photo of her and Cole

-I guess it just wasn't meant to be - Phoebe says

-Let's go - Prue says as she hugs Piper and they walk toward the elevator. Phoebe places the photo on a side table and looks back into the apartment. She smiles slightly and walks into the elevator. Paige looks once more through the apartment and sighs

-Happy birthday, Cole - she says and follows her sisters into the elevator.

So...the reason why I skipped huge part of the episode is because this episode was mostly Paige and Cole-centric and I'm doing this rewrite because I wanted to bring Prue back into her sister's lives...and I did rewrite of this episode because I also wanted to change some things that you saw..I wanted to do a better ending to Paige's and Cole's "relationship" than how it was done in the show..don't get me wrong - I love this episode, just wanted to change that little thing :) ...also sorry it took so long... I have some private things going on and I will update when I'm able to :) hope you all enjoyed holidays and I hope you'll enjoy this "short" episode :D ... next one will probably be "The Day the Magic Died"... untill then - all the best! :)


	9. The Day the Magic Died

(A/N It's assumed that off-screen, sometime during season 4, Victor was introduced to Paige and everything is OK between them...and I think that's how it happened in the show also because they never addressed it)

In the backyard at the Manor at night time, Prue, Piper and Phoebe are sitting on chairs looking up at a green mist in the sky as Paige walks out

-It's even brighter than it was an hour ago - Piper comments

-It's like magic and science and fairy tales all rolled up into one - Phoebe says

-Actually, it's ion speeding into the earth's magnetic field and then they collide with air molecules. Hm - Paige says and sits down on a char, pleased with her remark as her sisters watch her with amusement

-Know-it-all - Prue says to Paige,teasing her. Paige slaps her on her arm playfully

-Andy called you yet? - Paige asks Prue

-Yes, we spoke earlier, he arrived in New York and tomorrow morning his seminar starts - Prue answers and Paige nods

-Do you guys think it's weird that the Aurora Borealis is happening the night before the Wiccan Festival of Lights? - she asks her sisters

-I've been so busy planning for the baby, I forgot tomorrow is a Sabbath - Piper says

-Yep, it's definitely a time for renewal and growth - Paige continues

-Uh, please, don't say growth. If this little thing gets any bigger, I'll never be able to snap back - Piper says

-Hey, was that a shiver? I think I detected a shiver. Lady, you should go inside with that shiver - Paige rants

-Shh, I'm fine, I'm feeling fine - Piper assures them

-You didn't look so fine when you were bent over the toilet puking your guts out today - Prue comments. Piper gives her the look

-Nausea, headaches, all a normal part of pregnancy. Along with gas, heartburn, constant need to pee - she says

-Sounds fun - Phoebe says sarcastically. A goose squawks. They see a white goose in front of them lay a golden egg. It flies into the house

-Uh, another golden goose - Paige says as she gets up and picks up the golden egg

-You'd think the magical community could find maybe something else to give to the baby - Piper says, sounding a little annoyed

-Well, that's the hot item this year - Phoebe says, jokingly

-Yeah, I could definitely melt this down and make a fashionable ring - Paige says while examining the egg

-You are not keeping that - Piper says through her own laughter as Paige pouts in return. Inside, Leo walks past the door. He dives for the goose and lands on the floor. Prue, Piper and Phoebe laugh. Leo gets up and runs through the house

-By the way, we forgot to ask-who was that on the phone? - Prue asks Paige

-Oh, it was Victor. He said that he's in town tomorrow and he's going to stop by - Paige answers

-Well then, as much as I am enjoying the spectacle, I think we should really send those things back - Piper says, reffering to geese

-Yeah, because we don't want dad to see them - Prue continues

-Yeah, he does get very Darin Stevens about our whole magic thing - Phoebe says and Paige nods in agreement

-But first we should maybe have Leo ask the Elders what the policy is on magical gift returns. We don't want a curse put on the family or anything - Prue suggests as Leo walks outside

-Good idea - Piper agrees with Prue. The Elders call Leo

-I wonder what the Elders want this late? - he asks no one in particular

-Well, I don't know, but you go find out and keep it down when you come back because I'm gonna head up... - Piper says as she stands up and feels dizzy - Ohh. Or maybe down - she continues and faints back onto the chair. They all start calling for her frantically and rush to her side. Leo tries to heal her

-What's going on? - Paige asks Leo

-I don't know, I can't heal her, she won't come to - he answers as they all start to panic

-Okay, to the hospital. Come on - Prue instructs and they all obey

In a hospital room, Piper is lying in bed with Prue, Phoebe, Paige and Leo surrounding her

-You scared us - Phoebe says

-Me too. I guess I'm not so invincible after all - Piper states

-Yeah, maybe we need to start taking better care of you - Paige says, feeling a little guilty

-I think Paige has a point - Prue agrees, guilt evident in her voice, too

-No, it was my fault, everybody was telling me to slow down - Piper says, trying to console them

-It's not your fault. We're all in uncharted territory. The Elders said that this was a special child and anything can happen. Let's not forget that - Leo says as the girls think about it in silence. A female doctor walks in carrying a file

-How are you feeling? - the doctor asks Piper

-Eh, tired and weak - Piper answers

\- I've got your test results here but I can't find your chart. When are you due? - the doctor asks Piper

-Uh, six weeks - Piper answers

-And who is your regular doctor? - the doctor asks

-Uh, we don't have one - Piper answers. The doctor gives her a blank look

-We've sorta been seeing an alternative medical practitioners - Leo chimes in

-You don't have an OB/GYN? - the doctor asks, a little confused

-We're training to be midwives - Prue answers and Phoebe and Paige nod in agreement

-I'm open to all forms of healing but a woman in her third trimester should've had ultrasounds and blood work done by now. A medical doctor could have caught your condition earlier - the doctor says and all the girls and Leo look at her

-My condition? - Piper asks, a little afraid to know the answer

-Toxaemia. It's a form of high blood pressure in pregnant women. Do you deal with unusual stress in your life? - the doctor asks

-Very unusual - Paige stresses the words but only for her sisters and Leo to hear her

-Is it serious? - Piper asks

-Toxaemia restricts blood flow and food and oxygen to the placenta. It can result in a small baby, premature delivery or it can lead to other complications, none of which you need to worry about now. Most women respond quickly to the treatment - the doctor says

-Okay, so give me the treatment - Piper says

-The treatment involves a no salt diet, no stress and lots of bed rest. Do that and the symptoms should reverse. I'll be back later to check on you - the doctor says and leaves the room. They are all speechless for a moment, processing the informations. Leo breaks the silence as he turns toward Piper

-That's probably why I couldn't heal you. High blood pressure isn't just physical, it's a state of mind - he explains as Phoebe rubs Piper's belly

-No stress and bed rest. Do you think you can handle that? - Paige asks Piper

-Yeah, I can handle that. I'll do anything - Piper answers

-So will we - Phoebe says as she kissses Piper's forehead

-You can count on that - Prue says with determination as both Phoebe and Paige nod in agreement

A demon, Cronyn, stands beside a small fire in the woods.

-Oh, I have waited a lifetime for this - Cronyn says as his assistant, Stanley, walks up beside him carrying an armload of wood

-The Aurora Borealis is a rare sight indeed, sir - Stanley agrees, thinking that's what Cronyn is reffering to. He throws the wood onto the fire

-It's much more than that. Two centuries ago when I became an apprentice, I devoted my life to sorcery and the black arts. And do you know why? - Cronyn asks

-No, sir - Stanley answers

-In the hope that an ancient prophecy, which my mentor kept hidden, would one day come to pass - Cronyn says

-Has it? - Stanley asks

-Well, look up. The signs are converging. The future of all magic hangs in the balance. And only I know it - Cronyn answers

-And now I know it too, sir - Stanley says

-Oh, yes you do. That's why you're going to help me by attacking the Charmed Ones tomorrow with fireballs - Cronyn says

-Fireballs? No-no-no, fireballs are useless against those witches - Stanley says, a little scared

-Well, actually, you'll be lucky to have any fireball power at all if things happen the way I expect them to - Cronyn says

-It sounds like suicide, sir - Stanley says

-Suicide? Sacrifice. It's an opportunity of a life time to have power over good forever. This is a kind of mission that turns demons into legends. Your name will go down in infamy - Cronyn says

-Really? - Stanley asks, with a little pride in his voice

-Yes. What's your name again? - Cronyn asks

-Stanley - Stanley answers

-Stanley - Cronyn repeats and touches Stanley's face - It all starts with you. Attack the witches, go down fighting, secure your legacy - he says

-I'll do my best, sir - Stanley says, now determined

The next day in Piper's room at the Manor, Prue and Phoebe are there. Prue places a vase of flowers on the bedside table. Phoebe goes over to a candle and lights it. Paige orbs in holding a bucket of bubbling mud

-Greetings from the Dead Sea - she exclaims. Prue and Phoebe look at her and the bucket and screw their faces with disgust and laugh a little in amusement

-Oh. Pew! What'd you eat over there - Phoebe teases Paige. Paige makes a face at her

-It's not me, it's the sulphur in the mud. It has healing properties. You know, people come from all over the world just to get this stuff - she says

-Yeah, well, we want Piper to feel like she's in a spa, not some sewer - Prue says, also teasing Paige

-I guess you're right, I just wanted the best for her - Paige says, feeling a little disappointed

-We know, sweetie - Phoebe says as to bring Paige to her previous mood as she stands beside her. Prue approaches them and stands between them and puts her arms around their shoulders

-Yeah, we're gonna take good care of her and the baby. I promise - she says. They hear Piper calling them from downstairs and they race out of the room and down the stairs and meet Piper and Leo in the foyer

-Welcome home, honey. Or should I say your highness? Because from now on we are your loyal subjects - Phoebe says as she, Prue and Paige run toward Piper. Phoebe gives Piper a big hug. Paige approaches Piper from her other side and rubs her arm and Prue stands in front of her and touches her belly

-We even turned your bedroom into a royal throne room - Paige says, waving her hand dramatically. Leo goes around them and extends his arm toward Piper

-Let me take you there now, my queen - he says, going along with the girls idea

-Alright, knock it off before I cut your heads off. I don't want any special treatment - Piper says, a little annoyed

-Piper, we love you, let us love you - Phoebe says

-Yeah, I mean, as your sisters and your midwives, we feel it's our duty to provide you with solitude and serenity and... - Paige starts to say but gets interrupted by squawks and three golden geese walk into the living room

-A gaggle of geese - Piper finishes Paige's sentence

-I thought you guys were gonna get rid of those - Leo says looking at Prue, Phoebe and Paige

-You said you were gonna ask the Elders on magical gift return policies - Prue counters

-Okay, you guys, it's fine, everything's fine. It's not gonna bother me, I'm not gonna let anything bother me for the sake of my daughter - Piper says

-Come on, I'll take you upstairs - Leo says and he and Piper go upstairs. Prue walks with them and stops at the bottom of stairs and watches them go upstairs

\- I thought you said you tied them up - Phoebe says to Paige

-I did, but the little flockers got loose - Paige counters. Prue approaches to them

-Okay, girls, we have to do better than this for Piper. I mean, if we can't keep geese away from her, how are we supposed to protect her from demons? - she asks them rhetorically

-Okay, you're right, you're right, we should take turns guarding the manor. You know, who knows what kind of weirdo stuff's gonna show up... - Paige starts but a neighing noise coming from the kitchen interrupts her - here? - her statement turns into a question. They all look confused and head slowly towards the kitchen. They walk into the kitchen to find a white unicorn standing there. It has gotten into all the food. Phoebe panics

-Oh my goodness, it's a unicorn - Prue says, bewildered

-Yes, it is, in our kitchen - Phoebe stresses out - Is that another baby present you think, maybe? - she asks both her sisters as Paige starts to approach the unicorn

-Yeah, the best one ever - she says, impressed, as she starts to pet the unicorn with the biggest smile on her face

-Okay, Paige, while unicorns may be very magical and cool, I'm not so sure it's appropriate for a baby - Prue reasons with Paige

-Oh, come on now. Our little niece will grow into it - Paige says

-I'm not so sure about that. Have you seen those hooves? And how are we gonna baby proof that horn? - Phoebe rants. Paige notices a card tied around its neck

-Hey, look, there's a card. "From El." - Paige says, noticing that the part of the card is torn - El? Do we know anybody in Spain? - she asks Prue and Phoebe

-Paige, I don't care who it's from, okay? It just can't be here now. It's way too much stress for Piper and the baby, okay? So just orb it out of here - Prue says

-I can't. Unicorns are mythical beasts from another world. Where do you propose I orb it to? - Paige asks

-I don't care where you orb it to, just get it out of here, okay? - Phoebe says

-Fine, I'll orb it somewhere safe and tie it up until we figure it out - Paige gives in. She touches the unicorn and tries to orb out. She glows in white orbs for a second and then the orbs vanish, leaving Paige still in the kitchen

-What was that? - Phoebe asks

-I can't orb it - Paige answers

-Phoebe, you're the best with spells, just start rhyming and get rid of it - Prue says to Phoebe

-Okay, stand back. Uh - Phoebe tries to come up with a spell

 _"Take this beast,_

 _before I end her,_

 _ship her back,_

 _return to sender."_

Phoebe casts a spell, but nothing happens

-That should've worked, why didn't it work? - Phoebe asks. Prue looks at bowl of fruits and waves her hand, trying to move an apple

-Nothing - she says. Paige closes her eyes in concentration

-I can't get my shield up - she says. Phoebe tries to levitate but can't

-I can't levitate, I'm grounded - she says, all three of them now starting to panic. Leo rushes in, also panicking

-Something's wrong, something's wrong, I can't orb. I was trying to go to the Elders to find out how to get rid of the golden geese and why is there a unicorn in the kitchen? - Leo says as his frantic rant turns into a question

-Forget the unicorn, our magic's down too - Paige says

-Okay, well, whatever hit us, we have to assume also hit Piper - Prue says

-Probably, and she can't find out about this until we know what's going on because she... - Phoebe starts but is interrupted by Pipers voice from upstairs

-Hello? Where is everybody? - Piper asks

-Leo, hurry, go put her back in the bed - Prue urges Leo. He rushes out of the kitchen - Alright, Paige, uh, you and Phoebe take the magical farm animals and put them down in the basement. I'm gonna get the Book and I'll meet you down there - Prue says and also rushes out of the kitchen. Phoebe and Paige look at one another and then at the unicorn

-Alright, you're Spanish. Andale! - Paige says but the unicorn doesn't move. She waves her arms and clicks her fingers and still the unicorn doesn't move. In all seriousness of the situation, Phoebe laughs a little at Paige's unsuccessful attempts. Piper is coming down the stairs. Leo comes around the corner

-Why are you on your feet? - he asks her

-I was coming down to get some food. A person could starve around here - Piper complains a little. Prue runs around the corner, directing sheepish smile toward Piper and up the stairs

-Alright, come on upstairs, I'll get your food. You're supposed to be on bed rest - Leo scolds Piper lightly as they start to get back upstairs slowly

-Okay, well, bed rest doesn't actually mean... - Piper starts to argue but Leo interrupts her

-Yes, it does. The doctor said stay off your feet and relax - he says as he and Piper go upstairs. The unicorn walks down the hallway and Paige runs after it

-Here, Mr. Unicorn - Paige says as she tries to catch up to it. Piper and Leo walk in Piper's bedroom

-Relax. Everybody keeps telling me to relax, like it's something you do. Like, like switching off a light - Piper rants

-You need to learn how to do it, Piper, if you're gonna get your blood pressure under control - Leo reasons with her

-My blood pressure would not be a problem if we had been seeing a doctor like we were supposed to - Piper says. Leo sighs in defeat

-I knew that was coming. Come on, sit down - he says as he tries to help her to the bed but she pushes him away

-Don't treat me like a baby factory, I can sit myself down - she snaps at him and sits on the bed - all these fears about a magical baby and don't let the doctors find out and we'll buy a birthing ball and Prue, Paige and Phoebe will be midwives. And you know what? We were wrong - she states

-How can you say that? - he asks

\- Because somehow in the middle of all this we forgot the most important thing of all. What's best for the baby - she says

-Well, that's not fair. A lot of people decide to have babies at home - he says

-Uh huh, maybe so but I was not one of them. And this baby is not even out of the womb yet and I'm already screwing up as a mother - she says

-You haven't screwed up - he counters

-Yes, I did, Leo, I did. I have a disease that is threatening our baby and I could've avoided it if I had just trusted my instincts - she says

-Well, what are your instincts telling you now? - he asks. She thinks about it for a moment

-To have this baby in a hospital - she answers

-Okay, I'll make arrangements today - he gives in

-Oh, really. And what happens when she's delivered in swaddling orbs? - she asks with skepticism

-We'll deal with it then. From now on I want you to feel safe and secure, okay? - he says and kisses her forehead and leans back knocking over a side table and all the stuff on it. As the stuff starts to fall over, Piper raises her hand to freeze it - No magic! No magic! No magic! It's just too much stress on your body - he exlaims

-Like that mess on the floor's not gonna stress me out? - she asks in the matter-of-fact manner

-Well, I'll clean it up - he says. The phone rings. Piper answers it

-Hello? Uh, sure - she says to the person on the phone and looks at Leo - it's one of your charges. Since when do they use the telephone? - she asks

-Since I've been ignoring them to spend more time with my lovely wife - he says and takes the phone - hello? - he answers the phone. Piper looks at him suspiciously. Phoebe and Paige are in the basement with the unicorn and the golden geese. Phoebe ties up the unicorn. Paige feeds the geese and steps backwards and stands on a golden egg. It smashes all over the floor

-Aw, yuck - she says. Prue comes down the stairs carrying the Book of Shadows

-Okay, look at this, check this out - Prue says as she gives the Book to Paige to hold. Phoebe joins them around the Book. Prue flips open the Book. The pages are blank - the whole Book has been erased - she states

-How's that possible? - Phoebe asks

-I don't know and without the Book, I don't even know how to find out. It's like someone's taken the magic and erased it from our entire family - Prue rants frantically

-I think it's bigger than that - Paige says. They look at the squished egg on the floor

-Oh, is that from one of our golden geese? - Prue asks. Phoebe nods

-Yeah, I don't think we're gonna be able to return them now - Paige says sarcastically

-What is going on? - Prue asks no one in particular and starts to pace. Phoebe looks at the unicorn

-You know, this all started when El mystery mare arrived. Maybe she's a Trojan unicorn sent to suck away our magic - she says

-No, I doubt it. Unicorns are the essence of good magic. If anything, they should enhance our powers, not steal them. What about the sky last night? - Prue asks

-What, the northern lights on the eve of a Sabbath? Yeah, it could be a mystical sign but don't those normally come in threes? Where's the third? - Paige answers and asks a queston of her own. Phoebe thinks for a moment

-Have you two been experiencing uncontrollable emotional mood swings in the last week? - she asks them

-I don't know about Prue, but am I that transparent? - Paige asks and Prue laughs a little

-No, but read your horoscope. Jupiter, Mars and Saturn are all in Gemini. That only happens once every three hundred year - Phoebe says

-Holy Hannah. It's like the universe is practically screaming at us to get our attention - Paige says

-Yeah, but what is it trying to say? - Prue asks, perplexed

-I don't know. But I've got a lot of research books in the attic. I'm gonna go up there and check it out - Paige says as she gets up and walks up the stairs, taking the Book with her

-Okay, we'll meet you up there. We're gonna try to figure out a way to wrangle the geese and unicorn - Phoebe says

-Good luck - Paige says and walks out of the basement and heads for the attic. Stanley is sneaking up the stairs. Paige comes around the corner

-Hey! Who the hell are you? - she demands. Stanley turns around to face her

-They call me Stanley - he says. A fireball forms in his hand and then vanishes - I was afraid of that - he remarks

-At least it's a level playing field - Paige says. Stanley runs down the stairs and attacks Paige. Piper is watching TV show about witches in her room. Leo is cleaning up the mess on the floor

-Hm. Like that spell would've worked - Piper says, amused. They hear a thump coming from downstairs - what was that? - she asks Leo

-What? - he asks, pretending he didn't hear anything. They hear another thump

-That - Piper says

-Oh, that. That's probably the girls trying to run down the geese. Yeah, tricky birds, you know. Listen, I'll go help out, you, uh, relax - Leo says and turns up the volume on the TV and smiles at Piper and leaves the room. She gets even more suspicious. Downstairs, Paige and Stanley are fighting. Stanley knocks Paige to the floor. He grabs a marble tabletop from nearby and holds it above his head. Prue and Phoebe run in. Phoebe is holding a knife

-Hey! - she shouts to get his attention. He turns to face Phoebe. She throws the knife at him and hits him in his chest

-My name will haunt you to your grave - he says and falls backwards, dead. Prue and Phoebe help Paige up

-What was his name again? - Phoebe asks. Paige thinks about it for couple of seconds

-I don't remember - she finally answers. Green slime pours out of Stanley's chest. Leo comes down the stairs

-What's with the leftovers? - he asks

-Well, his magic ran out just like ours - Paige says

-Okay, so we have no powers, demons have no powers, what is going on here? - Prue asks no one in particular

-I don't know. I just got a call from a charge and her powers are down too. So I unplugged the phone just in case we get any more calls. I don't want Piper to panic - Leo says

-Oh, well, it's official. Magic's down everywhere - Paige states the obvious. The unicorn neighs and walks into the dining room

-I thought you tied her up - Phoebe says to Prue

\- I did, she eats through everything - Prue says through her clenched teeth. The doorbell rings

-Oh, god, what time is it? That's probably dad - Prue says

-I'll get the unicorn - Leo says

-We got the body - Paige says. Prue opens the closet door and Phoebe and Paige grab Stanley's arms

-Alright, ready? - Phoebe asks Paige. Paige nods

-Come on, dead guy - Paige says as they drag him into the closet

-Hello? Anybody home? - Victor asks from the outside. Leo takes the unicorn into the kitchen. Phoebe and Paige tuck the demon's legs into the closet and Prue closes the door

-Somebody get that? - Piper yells from upstairs. Prue, Phoebe and Paige go into the foyer. Prue opens the door. Victor and a woman are standing there. Victor gets right on it

-Doris, this is Prue, my eldest daughter - he says looking at Prue. He then looks at Phoebe - this is Phoebe, my youngest daughter - he says and then looks at Paige - and this is Paige, my ex wife's daughter from another relationship, but considering what she did for this family when she came into it, I consider her my fourth and actual youngest daughter - he says and smiles at Paige who returns the smile, grateful for that kind of introduction - Prue, Phoebe, Paige, this is Doris - he says

-Doris? - Phoebe asks, breaking the silence

-My new wife and your new stepmother - Victor says

-Hi - Doris says, smiling. The girls are shocked. They all have fake smiles on their faces. Prue is the first to snap out of the shock

-Uh, welcome, come in - she says and lets Victor and Doris enter the Manor. Phoebe and Paige snap out of the shock, too. They all start heading toward the stairway

-How are you. Married? - Phoebe asks, still trying to hide her shock

-We didn't even know you were dating - Paige continues

-Or that you date at all for that matter, dad - Prue finishes

-Well, it happened pretty fast - Victor says

-Yes, we met on the singles cruise - Doris says

-Oh, that trip to Mexico. That was a singles cruise? - Phoebe asks Victor

-Yeah, I'm a man of many mysteries - Victor answers

-Really? - Phoebe asks rhetorically

-Interesting - Prue says, just for the sake of saying something

-Where's Piper? I wanna share the good news - Victor says as he heads for the stairs, but Paige stops him

-Oh, god, no, that's okay. She's upstairs resting. We found out last night that she has a blood pressure condition - she says

-She's okay? - Victor asks, worried

-Oh, yeah, she's fine. Don't worry. At least don't let her see you worry, anyway - Phoebe answers

-Poor thing. Young women today are under so many pressures. Is she eating enough garlic? Because it dilates the blood vessels, you know - Doris says as she hands her coat and purse to Victor

-Oh, well, we'll have to fix some of that up - Prue says. Victor heads for the closet and Prue gives Paige the look. Paige grabs the coat and purse off him

-Oh, let me take that for you - she says and goes over to the closet, opens it and quickly throws the coat and purse on top of the dead demon. She quickly closes the door and turns around - we're all outta hangers - she says in attempt to justify her action. Piper comes down the stairs

-Hey, dad! - she says, happy to see her father

-Hey, Piper! - Victor greets her in return and goes over and gives her a hug. Phoebe gives Doris an awkward side-hug - oh, I heard the news. You shouldn't be on your feet - he, like Leo before, scolds her lightly

-Dad's got some news of his own. Gently though, dad, we don't want her to drop that calf right there on the stairs - Phoebe attempts to hide a warning with a joke

-Piper, I want you to meet Doris - Victor says and Piper looks at her - my new bride - Victor finishes introduction and Piper's eyes widen

-Yeah - Prue says in a little higher pittched voice. Doris walks over to Piper. Piper fakes a smile

-Hello, Piper - Doris says

-Hi, hi, uh, Doris. W-w-welcome to the family, I guess - Piper says politely, giving her sisters a quick glance

-I know it's kinda sudden but sometimes when life drops a peach at your feet, you've gotta stop and make some cobbler - Victor says. The closet door opens and Stanley's leg falls out. Just as that happens, Victor leans in and kisses Doris, so they don't notice. Paige quickly pushes Stanley's leg back in the closet and Prue swiftly comes to her aid and slams the door and hugs Paige around her waist

-That is always my motto, isn't that funny? - Paige says

-Uh, uh, apparently they met on a singles cruise. Did you know dad goes on singles cruises? - Phoebe asks Piper. Piper open her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out, due to the shock

-Oh, it was like in the movies. Our eyes met across the buffet bar, your dad's so handsome and, well, I told him, don't eat the rolls, you know, too much processed flour - Doris tells the story how they met and as she does, Stanley's green blood escapes from under the closet door - anyway, we stayed up all night long talking - Doris continues as Prue and Paige drag the rug along the floor with their feet and cover the blood - and by the morning we just knew - Doris finishes the story as Prue and Paige come and stand beside Phoebe. Leo walks in

-Okay, I put away the uni... - he starts to say, but then notices everyone - cycle - he ends

-What unicycle? - Piper asks, looking at her sisters

-It's a baby gift - Leo answers her and looks at Victor - hey, Victor - he greets him

-Leo - Victor greets him back

-Hello, I'm Doris, I'm your new mother-in-law - Doris introduces herself to Leo and shakes his hand

-Oh, hi, I guess I missed a lot, didn't I? - he asks rhetorically

-Okay, now that we've all met, maybe the two lucky newlyweds should check into the hotel because it's really crazy here and then we'll call you... - Phoebe starts to say and Prue and Paige nod their heads, agreeing with Phoebe, but Doris interrupts her

-Oh-oh, no. We're not going anywhere - she says

-You're not? - Piper asks

-No, I used to volunteer at the hospital. We can stay and help take care of you - Doris answers

-You can? - Piper asks with a fake smile on her face. Doris comes closer to her

-I look forward to some real mother-daughter bonding - Doris says

-You do, huh? - Piper asks, still faking a smile. The doorbell rings

-Well, you know, now that we've figured out you're staying here, let's get Piper off her feet, shall we? - Paige says. Piper approaches to her sisters

-You can't leave me alone with her - she whispers to them

-Yeah, yeah, we have to. Because what if it's another magical baby gift? - Prue counters and Piper is not happy. She turns back towards the stairs

-Come on, upstairs - Leo says as he, Piper, Victor and Doris go upstairs. The doorbell rings again. Prue, Phoebe and Paige go and open the door. Cronyn is standing there. The girls look at him suspiciously

-Can I help you? - Prue breaks the silence

-To save magic? I hope so - Cronyn answers. Sometime later, Cronyn is waiting in the backyard. Prue, Phoebe and Paige walk out

-Okay, sorcerers don't just drop by our house. What makes you think we're not going to vanquish you? - Prue asks

-Because you can't. Didn't you get my message? - Cronyn asks. Paige looks confused and shakes her head - My apprentice was supposed to drop by this morning - Cronyn continues

-Oh, that guy? He's dead in our closet. But he didn't give us a message - Phoebe says

-Because he was the message. To demonstrate the dire nature of our situation - Cronyn says

-So you're saying demons don't have power either - Paige says

-Paige, I think that the dead demon in our closet proves your point - Prue says and Paige bites her lip. Cronyn nods his head

-Down to the last imp. There's fear and panic everywhere. Demons stuck in the Underworld with no way up. Others stuck topside with no way down - he says

-Oh, poor little evil creatures - Phoebe says, mocking Cronyn and Prue laughs a little

-Well, I see your flowers haven't died yet, and they will. With no gnomes or garden nymphs to spin their delicate magic - Cronyn states

-Don't go getting all enchanted on us - Prue says, joining Phoebe in mocking Cronyn

-Oh, don't worry, I hate good magic, fairy tales, wishes on stars, and children who believe in Santa Claus. Mortals don't know it exists, but magic infuses all their hopes and dreams - Cronyn says

-Stand back, I think he's gonna break out in song - Paige says to Prue and Phoebe, completing the mocking trio as Prue and Phoebe laugh at her remark

-Oh, hardly. Nothing would give me more pleasure than to watch it all ripped from the world - Cronyn says

-So why not just sit back and watch the show? Why come to us? - Prue asks Cronyn, squinting her eyes in suspicion

-Because I want my power back. Magic must be saved and it's up to us - Cronyn answers

-Us? We're us, you're them. We don't help them's. Sorry - Paige says

-You can't fix this by yourselves. That's why you invited me here to your backyard. But together, together we can interpret the signs - Cronyn says

-You were right about the signs - Phoebe says to Paige, then looks at Cronyn - Okay, so what do you propose that we do? - she asks him

-A summit between good and evil to discuss the crisis. Of course, there'd be certain rules. No guns, no knives, etc., you know - he answers

-You know, the exit's that way, so if you wanna just... - Paige whistles the ending of her sentence

-We don't have much time. The longer magic is down, the harder it is to restore - Cronyn says and pulls out a business card which reads "Cronyn, Sorcerer - Evil Magic For All Occasions" and hands it to Phoebe - My cell phone's on the back in case your sisters change their minds - he says to Phoebe

-Cronyn, huh? Since when do sorcerers have cell phones? - Phoebe asks him, curious to know the answer. He turns to look at her

-You think that's bad? I've got a taxi waiting out front. Call me - he says and heads for the exit. Phoebe laughs at his answer. After Cronyn's gone, Prue, Phoebe and Paige all walk in from the backyard into the conservatory

-I don't trust him - Prue states

-Me neither - Paige agrees

-Yeah, but I kinda liked his whole world without magic speech. It was very Capra - Phoebe says

-Pure crappa. I don't wanna help evil - Paige says as Leo walks in

-What evil? - he asks them

-A sorcerer wants to arrange peace talks for the whole magic crisis - Phoebe says

-Oh, yeah, and Phoebe is actually considering it - Paige remarks

-Yeah, Phoebe, I thought you knew better than to trust demons, and I'm not talking about Cole now, I'm talking about demons, period - Prue says

-Well, of course I'm considering it, the future of magic is at stake here, not to mention the future of my niece. And what else do we have right now? There's no powers, no Book, no Elders. And I never said that I trusted him, Prue - Phoebe rants

-Phoebe's right. Without magic, Piper and the baby are vulnerable, we can't protect them - Leo says

-Okay, fine, but if there's a meeting we're going in heavy, in case it's a trap - Paige says

-Okay, but Cronyn said no weapons - Phoebe says

-I thought we all agreed we don't trust him, you've just said the same thing Phoebe - Prue says

-You're right, sorry - Phoebe says. Paige looks at Leo

-Leo, I'm gonna need some saltpetre and some cayenne pepper from the kitchen - she says

-For what? - Leo asks

-A homemade arsenal. Phoebe, would you kindly get an aerosol can. Ladies and gentleman, it's time to lock and load - Paige says and Prue and Phoebe smile. Meanwhile, in Piper's room, Doris is unpacking a gift basket as she and Victor sit pressed together and Piper's sitting on her bed

-I knew this gift basket would come in handy. And lucky for you I am always ready for emergencies - Doris says

-You should've seen our first date - Victor says

-Oh, your father spilled steak sauce all down the front of his shirt... - Doris starts to tell the story

-And Doris pulls out a bottle of stain remover from her purse - Victor finishes the story

-Of course I licked it off your chin first - Doris adds a detail to their story and she and Victor kiss. Piper turns her head

-That's so sweet - she says through her fake smile, clearly disgusted. She sees Leo walking past her room carrying saltpetre and cayenne pepper - Hi, honey, what are you doing? - she asks him. He comes back and stands at the door

-Uh, I'm just taking Paige some spices. She's gonna make a homeopathic remedy to help you relax. See ya - he says and leaves quickly

-Homeopathic medicine? You're into homeopathic medicine? - Doris asks Piper and Piper again looks at her and Victor - I knew I was gonna love this family. This is unbelievable. My first husband passed away a couple of years ago, heart attack. And the first thing I did when we got home from the cruise is put your father on a low fat, high fibre diet - Doris says

-And a monthly colonic - Victor says and Piper turns her head again in disgust and sees Phoebe walk into the room

-Hi, Phoebe, come sit, talk with us, please - Piper says, again through her fake smile

-Oh, I can't, I have a big meeting at work. Do you have any hairspray I could borrow? - Phoebe asks her

-You have hairspray - Piper says

-Yeah, but mine's non-aerosol and it's a really big meeting, so I need aerosol for that super firm hold, you know - Phoebe says

-Check my bathroom - Piper instructs Phoebe and she walks past them and goes in the bathroom

-Oh, honey, you know what? There's no cheese knife here. Would you mind going downstairs and getting it - Doris says

-Absolutely, baby doll - Victor says and kisses Doris and heads for the door. He turns around and smiles, then leaves. Phoebe walks back in the room with the aerosol can

-Uh, girls? I just wanted to let you know how I feel about your father. I, I just feel so lucky. He's the most special man I've ever met - Doris says

-Thank you - Piper says

-That's the sweetest thing you could ever say to us - Phoebe says

-Well, it's true, you know. He's so, he's so kind and he's so sensitive. And, oh, he's the most exciting lover. Oh! I mean, girlfriends, he can go all night. I'm not kidding - Doris says and squeals as Piper and Phoebe fake a smile

-Did ya hear? Gotta go to that meeting - Phoebe says, with a fake smile still on her face

-Don't leave me - Piper pleades through her own fake smile as Phoebe leaves the room. Meanwhile in the attic, Prue, Paige and Leo are there. Prue is helping Leo make a candle. Paige is putting down the phone as Phoebe walks in

-Okay, you two - she points first at Prue, then at Paige as they both look at her - just missed the most disgusting stepmother-stepdaughters talk ever - she says

-Do we wanna know? - Prue asks

-Even if you don't, I'll tell you anyway, just to be on the same page. Doris just told me and Piper what kind of lover dad is - Phoebe says

-Ugh - Prue shivers in disgust

-Yuck. Anyway, that was Cronyn - Paige says and picks up a bottle and pours a red liquid into it - he says uh, he'll meet us in an hour. He suggested one of his, you know, dark chambers, I suggested Manny's Pizzeria - she says

-Nice, public venue, way to go - Prue says as both she and Phoebe come and stand beside Paige

-What is that? - Phoebe asks Paige

-This would be a pipe bomb, dear - Paige answers

-Oh, what... - Phoebe let's the question hang in the air as Paige picks up what was Phoebe trying to asks

-I was good at chem lab in high school - Paige answers, then looks at Leo - How's the candle going? - she asks him

-Fine, it just needs a few minutes to set. Are you sure it's gonna give us smoke? - he asks her

-Total whiteout, as long as you put six parts of saltpetre in there - she answers with confidence

-Okay, we have one flammable spray can, one lotion bottle bomb, a smoking candle, two sharpened nail files, four cayenne pepper spray straws, and assorted rings and bracelets? - Leo lists everything in their "inventory", the last thing being a question to which Phoebe answers by holding her hands up in the air to show her rings

-Well, it kinda makes you appreciate your powers, doesn't it? - Paige asks rhetorically

-We don't need no stinkin' powers to kick some demon ass - Prue says as she and Phoebe fist bump

-Well, maybe you don't. You're a little bit better with your mono-e-mono stuff. Speaking of, I have some extra gifts for you - Paige says as she, Prue and Phoebe go over to a chest and open it

-These were mine and now they're yours - Paige says and pulls out a chain mail top and gives it to Phoebe - Chain mail top from my club days - Paige says as Phoebe puts the top on. Paige then pulls out steel toed boots and gives them to Prue - steel toed boots from my mosh pit days - she continues and pulls out a pair of handcuffs - handcuffs, from last Friday - she says as she calls a memory of herself using them

-Nasty - Prue says with a smile and Paige smiles back. Leo tests the candle and a big cloud of smoke rises from it

-Hey, do you think we're making a huge mistake by not telling Piper about this? - Phoebe asks her sisters

-No, absolutely not, I think she needs to relax - Paige says

-I agree. Piper's not just carrying the next generation of Halliwell, she's carrying the next generation of magic - Leo says

-Then let's go save them - Prue says with determination. Meanwhile, in Piper's bedroom, Piper's eating a cracker. Doris is sitting on Victor's lap. They are doing a magazine quiz

-Okay, the last question is, what is your lover's favourite article of clothing? Hm. Oh, it has to be your grey cardigan. Am I right? - Doris asks Victor

-As always, baby doll - Victor answers and they kiss. Piper lays back in her bed and gets under the covers

-Okay, that's nineteen out of twenty. That makes our romance rating jalapeño hot - Doris reads the results of the quiz. Victor growls and Doris giggles. Piper spots Prue, Phoebe, Paige and Leo walking past the room

-Hey! Somebody get in here - she orders. Prue, Phoebe and Paige look at one another and speed down the hallway. Leo goes in the room - Hi. I may be stuck in bed but I am not stuck on stupid. I know that something's going on - Piper says

-Well, you wanted a doctor and she told you to relax, so, relax - Leo says and chuckles

-Mmm, how can I relax when I know that you're hiding something from me? All the strange noises and weird behaviour. Why don't you just tell me what's going on? - Piper asks him. He looks at Doris and Victor

-I'm sorry, you guys, we need a moment, a magical moment - Leo says to them, emphasizing the word "magical". Doris and Victor get up and leave the room. Leo closes the door - Okay, uh, well, it's really nothing to worry about. Magic has disappeared from the world and Prue, Phoebe and Paige went to have a summit meeting with evil so they can fix it. See? Nothing to worry about - he says nonchalantly. Piper says nothing for couple seconds, taking all informations in

-I see. Okay, I am not gonna get upset about this. I am just gonna blow you to pieces - she says and tries to blow him up but nothing happens

-See, I tried to tell you - he says

-Oh, no! - she says,starting to panic

-Listen, I-I'm sure it's nothing. Prue, Phoebe and Paige... - he tries to calm her down

-Leo, no. My water just broke - she says

Prue, Phoebe and Paige arrive at "Manny's Pizzeria". They look around and spot Cronyn sitting at a table with two other men. They walk over to them

-This is Merrill, our highest ranking wizard and personal mentor. Kane, top advisor to the warlocks - Cronyn introduces the two men

-I'm charmed...no pun intended - Prue says coldly. Kane looks at her the same way

-Check their bags for weapons - he says

-Like we'd attack in front of civilians. That's why we chose a public place - Paige counters. Cronyn smiles

-You can't be too safe, you know - he says. Prue, Phoebe and Paige hand them their handbags. They look inside. Cronyn pulls out a candle - What's with the candle? - he asks them

-We thought we'd try a wiccan ritual or two to try to bring back magic - Phoebe lies as Prue and Paige nod their heads. Cronyn believes them and hands them their handbags

-Let's get down to business - he says

-Okay, well, wait a minute. How do we know you guys aren't packing weapons? - Prue eyes them, her gut telling her something's not right

-You mean like this? - Kane asks as he stands up and pulls out a big knife. The room falls silent.

-Did it just get very quiet in here? - Phoebe asks her sisters in a low voice. The three of them look around. Everyone in the room stand up, all holding weapons. They surround Prue, Phoebe and Paige

-You don't think we'd pass up the opportunity to take out the Charmed Ones, now do you? - Cronyn asks them rhetorically. The girls try a surprise attack on some of the demons but the demons overmatch them and throw them through the room. Phoebe crashes through a window and lands behind a table. Prue and Paige go flying through the room, landing on the table and falling to the floor. The girls stand up

-How did you do it? This place must've been crawling with customers - Phoebe asks Cronyn

-We paid them to leave. Of course, the owner wanted to stay but he's browning in the pizza oven - Cronyn answers

-What about magic? Who's gonna fix it? - Paige asks him

-I got that covered. Which is more than I can say for you three - he answers

\- If you don't think we came prepared for this moment, you are sadly mistaken - Prue says with a smug look on her face as Phoebe pulls out the hairspray can and holds it up. The demons move closer. Phoebe sprays the can and holds a lighter under it. The demons duck as the ball of fire heads for them and one of the demons catches on fire. Paige lights the lotion bottle bomb and throws it at the demons. Prue, Phoebe and Paige duck for cover. One demon catches it and it blows up the whole room. The demons groan in pain

-We've gotta fight our way out of this or die trying. You ready? - Phoebe asks her sisters

-Hell yeah - Prue says as Paige just nods. Phoebe lights the smoke candle and throws it in the room. Thick smoke fills the room. Cronyn grabs Kane

-Don't let 'em out alive - he orders and heads for the door. Prue, Phoebe and Paige run into the room, Paige holding a baseball bat, and start attacking the demons. Cronyn leaves the "Pizzeria".

At the Manor, in Piper's room, Piper, Leo and Victor are there. Piper is panicking

-What are we doing? Why are we sitting here? We need to go to the hospital now - she says in full panic mode

-You need to relax. Your water broke, it's no need to panic - Leo says, trying to calm her

-No, you are wrong. My due date is six weeks away. This baby is not ready to come out. Please, take me to the hospital - Piper says and Leo agrees with her. Doris walks in

-I just got off the phone with your doctor and she said don't move until she gets here - she says

-She's coming here? - Piper asks

-She's on her way now - Doris says

-There. See? Everything's gonna be okay - Victor says, also trying to calm Piper a little

-I need Prue and Phoebe and Paige, they've trained so hard for this, they should be here now - Piper says

-I called Phoebe's cell phone, there was no answer - Leo says. Piper sighs in frustration

-Well, can't you just, you know, pop over there and get them in that special way you do? - Victor asks Leo

-Kinda got a problem with that right now - Leo answers. Piper holds her stomach

-Oh my god, contraction - she says

-Okay, okay, just breathe - Doris says and does breathing exercise. Piper copies her - Piper needs all the love and support we can give her right now, Leo. Go and get her sisters - she says

-Please - Piper says. Leo kisses Piper on her forehead and leaves - okay, it's over, okay - she says

-Now, the doctor said I need to keep you warm, so I'm gonna change all the sheets and all these wet blankets, alright? - Doris says and looks at Victor and he nods. They go out into the hallway

-Hey, what if the baby comes before the doctor gets here? Do you know what to do? - he asks her. She kisses him and smiles

-I know exactly what to do - she says and pulls out a knife and stabs Victor in the stomach. He falls to the floor. Meanwhile, Piper has changed into a nightgown. She sits on the bed. Doris walks in carrying a pile of sheets

-Where's dad? - Piper asks Doris

-Oh, he decided to go with Leo. Oh, but don't worry, you still have family here - Doris says as she starts changing the sheets

In "Pizzeria", Merrill crawls along the floor, wounded. Prue and Phoebe stand above him

-Where's Cronyn? - Phoebe asks him

-He had business to attend to - he responds. Phoebe pulls handcuffs out of her handbag

-Yeah, I'll bet - Prue says as she stomps him a little when he tries to get up. Phoebe cuffs him to a chair. Paige walks over and holds a knife to his throat

-Did Cronyn bring down magic? - she asks him

-He doesn't have the power - he answers

-No, but you do..or at least you know what caused all of this - Prue concludes

-What happened to magic? - Phoebe asks him. He doesn't respond

-Answer the lady's question - Paige orders him, pressuring the knife harder on his neck

-Centuries ago, I unearthed a quatrain from the tomb of a wise apothecary. "When three planets burn as one over a sky of dancing light, and magic will rest for a holy day to welcome a twice blessed child." - he answers. Paige loos up at her sisters

-Those are the signs that we saw. The Aurora Borealis, the planetary alignment, the wiccan Sabbath - she says

-Wait, back to the twice blessed child business. What is that? - Phoebe asks. Prue and Paige look at each other, eyes wide with realization

-Cronyn is not after us... - Paige starts

-He's after Piper's baby - Prue ends

-Oh my god - Phoebe says as she pulls out her cell phone and dials the Manor

-That's why he led us here to our slaughter so the Power of Four couldn't find him. When do we get our powers back? - Paige asks Merrill

-When it's too late to use them - he snarls

-The house line's dead - Phoebe says

-Magic won't return to the world until the baby is born, which should be any minute - he says . The girls leave him alive and cuffed and hastly leave "Pizzeria"

At the Manor, Piper is in bed, back to the door. Doris sits down beside her. Cronyn walks into the room

-Finally, Leo... - she starts to say but then turns around and sees Cronyn - who are you? - she asks him

-I'm here for your baby - he answers. The realization hits her when she sees an evil smile on Doris's face. She starts to panic - it'd be easier if you'd just relax - he continues and puts a medical kit on the bed. Piper gets a contraction and she groans - breathe deeply... and push - he says and closes the door. Doris covers Piper back up with the blankets

-She's fully effaced and dilated. It won't be long now - Doris informs Cronyn

-You can't have my baby, I won't- Aahh! - Piper starts to say but stops and screams as she gets another contraction. Prue, Phoebe and Paige walk in from the back door. They hear Piper scream. Prue and Phoebe start to go to her but Paige stops them

-No, no, he's not gonna hurt her while she's in labour - she reasons with them

-Okay, well, what if Leo's hurt, or dad? - Phoebe asks Paige

-There's only one way to save them - Paige says as they head for the basement. Paige grabs a knife on her way past. When they walk into the basement, Paige goes straight to the unicorn and scrapes the knife along the unicorn's horn and catches the dust in a scooper

-A unicorn's horn is pure concentrated magic. See, I told you all magic wasn't down - Paige says. Prue and Phoebe look at each other and smile, feeling proud of Paige

-Okay, how did you know that? - Phoebe asks Paige

-Because the wizard stole the prophecy from an apothecary, an agent of good magic - Paige explains

-Wait, that would mean that the Elders knew what he wrote - Prue says. Phoebe looks at the card around the unicorn's neck

-Look, the card says "From El", that's gotta be for the Elders. They knew magic was going to go down and that we'd be in danger - she says, agreeing with Prue

-Why didn't they just tell us? - Paige asks

-They tried. Leo got a call from the Elders, remember? And then Piper passed out and we had to take her to the hospital - Phoebe says

-And then they sent us this little present. I guess your magic is no affected by what happens on earth - Paige says. The unicorn neighs and the sound is heard throughout the Manor

-What was that? - Cronyn asks, concerned

-The witches? - Doris answers with a question. The unicorn neighs again. Cronyn grabs a knife

-You stay here - he says to Doris and leaves the room

-Where is my father? What did you do to him? - Piper asks Doris

-Shh, don't worry about such things. Child birth is painful enough - Doris says

-If you do anything to my baby, I will kill you. I will hunt you and kill you. Even if it means coming back from the dead and don't think I won't find a way to do that - Piper threatens Doris

-We're not going to hurt your baby, Piper. We're going to raise her as our own. She's going to be a powerful leader, a great force of evil. You should be proud, very proud - Doris says and turns away and squeezes the cloth into a bowl. Piper reaches over and grabs a vase of flowers off the side table. She smashes it over Doris' head, knocking her unconscious. Piper gets out of bed. In the basement, Prue is pouring the unicorn dust into a satchel that Phoebe's holding. Paige finishes writing a spell

-Okay, one vanquish spell - she says. Prue takes the knife that Paige used earlier on the unicorn

-Always be prepared - she says to Phoebe and Paige. They hear creaking floorboards. Above them in the kitchen, Cronyn is there looking around. He sees the basement door open and heads over to it. He is distracted by a loud thud coming from the stairway. He leaves the kitchen and walks over to the stairway. Piper is lying there

-Stupid witch. You could've killed the both of you - he says to Piper hatefully. Doris runs down the stairs holding the back of her head

-Ohh, she caught me off guard - she says to Cronyn

-Just get down here - he says to Doris and she walks to the bottom of the stairs. He goes up to Piper

-Get away from me! - Piper yells at him

-Her contractions are less than a minute apart - Doris says

-Oh, god, please not now - Piper pleads. Prue, Phoebe and Paige come around the corner

-Step aside, bitch! - Phoebe half-yells

-Yeah, that's our job - Paige chimes in

-You were too nice. I knew it was too good to be true - Prue glares daggers at Doris who looks at three of them, scared. Cronyn holds the knife up against Piper's neck

-Move, even breathe and she's dead - he threatens them

-Vanquish him, Phoebe - Piper says

-Your sister will die - Cronyn says

-You can still save the baby - Piper says

-I'm warning you - Cronyn says

-Kill him - Piper emphasizes both words, looking at all three of her sisters

-How can we? - Phoebe asks rhetorically

-Do it! If you love me, you will send this crazy bastard straight to hell - Piper says as Victor, who has in the meantime regained consciousness, makes his way down the stairs and pounces on Cronyn. With all his strength, he throws Cronyn over the railing. Paige throws a handful of unicorn dust over Cronyn

-Now! - she yells to Phoebe. Doris gets up and tries to make a run for it

-Oh, no you don't - Prue says and pulls the knife for under her shirt and throws it. It hits Doris in the back, killing her instantly

 _"Beast of legend, myth and lore,_

 _give my words the power to soar,_

 _and kill this evil evermore."_

As soon as Phoebe reads the spell, Cronyn is vanquished. Stanley, dead in the closet, explodes and disappears, as well as Doris

-Is everybody okay? - Paige asks

-I feel like I'm dying - Piper says, pain evident in her voice

-Baby's coming, baby's coming! - Phoebe starts to panic herself as she races into the dining room carrying a doctor's kit. She puts the bag down and covers the dining room table with a sheet. She gets a couple of pillows and places them on the table. Prue and Paige help Piper up onto the table and she leans back on the pillows

-Okay, you're doing great, sweetie. Yes, you are. Let's see what we have here - Phoebe says and pulls up Piper's nightgown - Oh! I see a head of dark hair - she exlaims

-You do? - Piper asks as she starts to cry

-What'd you expect? A blonde? - Paige jokes

-Well, there was a 50/50 chance for that - Prue jokes as well. They laugh. Leo runs in through the front door

-What'd I miss? - he asks

-A lot! - Piper yells at him with all kinds of mixed feelings put in that simple answer of hers. He runs over to them

-Victor needs help. Here, try this - Paige says and throws Leo the satchel of unicorn dust. Leo goes over to Victor

-Okay, breathe. Keep breathing, keep breathing - Phoebe says

-It's okay. Breathe, just breathe - Paige coaches Piper as Prue rubs her hand in attempt to relax her. Leo sprinkles unicorn dust onto Victor's wound and heals him

-Dad? - Piper says

-Yeah, honey? - Victor says

\- I'm sorry about your demon wife - Piper says and cries. Prue switches places with Leo

-Me too..I never tought I would some day kill my own stepmom - Prue says looking at Piper in a new attempt to distract her from her pain, at least for just a second and succeeds as Piper laughs a little

-Oh, hush. Don't think about that - Victor reassures them that he's ok and he hugs Prue. Leo puts his arm around Piper

\- I'm right here, baby - he says to her

-Okay. You okay? You're alright. Okay. You're doing great, you're doing great. Push, okay? Last push - Phoebe says to Piper

-I can't - Piper says, sounding tired

-You have to. A big one. Big one! Push! - Phoebe coaches her

-You can do it - Leo encourages her

-I can't - Piper repeats as all three of her sisters encourage her just like Leo did

-Okay, push - Phoebe says and Piper pushes - push. Come on, push! - Phoebe repeats. Piper squeezes the edge of the table and pushes. A blue light shines down on them

-Oh, I guess magic's coming back - Paige says

-Oh, I see a shoulder. Oh, and another shoulder. And an arm - Phoebe says and then her eyes wide in surprise - oh, and something else, something else - she says and picks up scissors from the medical kit and cuts the umbilical cord. She picks the baby up which is glowing in orbing lights. She uses a suction and clears the baby's mouth. The baby cries. Phoebe turns the baby around and shows them - look - she says as everyone are surprised

-Oh. Is that what I think it is? - Paige asks rhetorically

-Uh, if you're referring to Mr. Winkie between the legs, yes - Phoebe answers anyway

-You mean, I got a boy? - Leo asks with a smile on his face, still in shock

-Here you go, mama - Phoebe says and hands Piper her baby

\- Hi. Hi, little guy, what are you doing? Look what we did - Piper says to Leo

-I see - he says as everybody look at them and the baby with smiles on their faces and tears of joy in their eyes.

So that was it, ladies and gentlemen... I'm sorry it took so long, but it's here now...the next one will be "Baby's First Demon"...untill then - all the best :)


	10. Baby's First Demon

(A/N From now on, I'm skipping all the "Phoebe at her work" scenes that are centered around her, because I never liked them in the show)

In Piper's room at the Manor, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and baby are there. Everyone is looking down at the baby who is in the bassinet. Prue enters the room while talking on her phone

"Oh, Andy, I can't wait for you to come home next week and see him, he's so cute" Prue says as she joins the other by the bassinet "ok, talk to you later. Love you too" she says and hangs up. She looks at the baby, like the rest of them

"Ooh, I could eat him up! I swear I could with a little ranch dressing" Phoebe says in her baby voice

"Okay, but let's not, okay?" Piper says

"I can't make that promise" Phoebe says

"He is three weeks old and you're alredy freaking him out, stop it" Prue says to Phoebe. Phoebe looks at her and pouts

"Okay, don't listen to your aunties, okay, they're a little kooky. Us guys gotta stick together, don't we, Peter?" Leo says. Piper looks at him

"Peter?" she asks him

"Peter. I'm just floating it" he answers. Piper looks at the baby

"Hmm, is your name Peter?" she asks the baby

"Well, for what it's worth, I dated a Peter in high school and he wasn't very nice" Phoebe chimes in

"Yeah, you know, for what it's worth, it's kind of the name of the appendage that he has that surprised us all so much. It might get him teased at school" Paige says

"Okay, no Peter, but we're running out of P's" Leo says

"I can't believe you never thought of P boy names" Prue says

"Well, when we went to the future I had a little girl, you know that Prue, you were there, you saw her, but obviously that has changed, as has a lot of things but, um, I'm still having trouble letting go of the name we settled on" Piper says

"Yeah, well, Prudence Melinda might get him in trouble at school too" Phoebe says as she and Prue try not to laugh

"I'm thinking that's probably true, although he could just zap them onto a roof like Harry Potter would or something" Paige remarks

"God I hope not" Leo says

"Aren't you excited to see what his powers are?" Phoebe asks

"Excited, terrified. I mean, after seeing what the kid can do inside the womb, he's no muggle" Piper says

"Hey, what about Potter? Potter Halliwell" Phoebe says

"Or is it Wyatt?" Prue asks looking at Leo

"No, it's definitely Halliwell. Demons fear it, good magic respects it. I want what's best for him. That's why I'm gonna say no to Potter" Leo says. The baby starts to cry

"Oh, somebody's getting very sleepy. Come on. Shh" Piper says, motioning them to leave the room. Phoebe hugs the bassinet

"We love you, we love you, baby, so much. Love you, love you, love you" Phoebe says, again in her baby voice

"Okay, enough of that" Prue says as she half-drags Phoebe away from the baby. She, Phoebe and Paige leave the room. Piper tucks the baby in with a blanket embroidered with the triquetra symbol on it and she and Leo also leave the room. They all meet at the hallway

"It's too bad with all the powers your baby has, sleeping through the night is not one of them" Paige says half-jokingly and yawns as Phoebe walks into her room

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, you guys. Maybe we can cast some kind of sound proofing spell around our bedroom so you don't have to deal with..." Piper starts to say but Paige interrupts her

"No way, it'll interfere with the baby's alarm system" she says

"Which works how exactly?" Piper asks

"Ah, pretty basic stuff. we just enchanted a few cowry shells" Prue answers and Paige nods

"Well, it's not going to shock anything, is it?" Leo asks

"In the nursery? We're not total idiots. It'll just alert us to the presence of evil so we can all sleep a little sounder. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I need to apply some under eye makeup to these dark circles that your sweet baby caused" Paige says and goes into her room

"I'm gonna do the same thing and fast. Otherwise, I'll be late for work" Prue says and goes into her room. Phoebe sneaks out of her room, heading for Piper's. Piper and Leo see her

"Where are you going?" Piper asks her

"I'm just gonna go watch him sleep for a little while" Phoebe says and turns around again

"Phoebe. You must go to work" Piper says to her

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to meet the new owner of the paper today?" Leo chimes in. Phoebe turns around and faces them again

"I know, but it's so hard to leave him. Shouldn't there be some sort of maternity leave for new aunties?" she asks rhetorically

"Phoebe, the club is not raking in the dough these days and Paige is unemployed, the cost of diapers...beside you, Prue's the only one with the steady income right now so we kind of need you to keep your job" Piper says

"You're right, you're right, I'll go. Just, no Peter, okay? And no Patrick. And I really think you should consider Potter because it's a great name. Okay. Just don't make any decisions until I get back, please. And do me a favour and kiss his little toes for me when he wakes up" Phoebe rants and then leaves

"When are you going to talk to her?" Leo asks Piper

"Oh, she's just excited" Piper brushes him off

"Excited, obsessed" Leo remarks

"Why? Because she wants to watch her nephew sleep?" Piper asks him rhetorically

"No, because yesterday she was giving you breast feeding advice and now she wants maternity leave" Leo argues

"Well, she knows a lot about breasts. And she's an aunt, that's what they do. It's family, you know" Piper retorts

"Okay, well, how is mummy doing?" Leo asks as he puts his arms around Piper

"Mummy's tired. And happy" Piper answers and they kiss

"Wanna try and get some sleep?" Leo asks Piper and she nods. They kiss again. Suddenly, an alarm goes off and Prue and Paige run out of their bedrooms

"The baby!" Paige screams as she runs past Piper and Leo

"What?" Piper asks in panic

"The baby!" Prue also screams as she, too, runs past Piper and Leo split second after Paige. Piper and Leo follow them. They all head toward Piper's bedroom. In there, two demons are standing over the baby's bassinet. Paige runs in followed by Prue, Piper and Leo

"Hey!" Paige yells at demons. They look at her. A force field appears around the baby's bassinet and knocks the demons to their feet. Piper blows up one of the demons. The other demon shimmers out just before a knife, that Prue threw telekinetically at him, hits him

"Son of a...!" Piper starts to say, then bites her tongue. The force field vanishes. They walk over to the baby who is crying. Piper picks him up

"Way to go, little guy. Way to use your powers" Leo says, feeling proud as the girls try to calm the baby down. Sometime later, Prue, Piper and Paige walk into the attic

"It just pisses me off. I can't believe they would come in the house and try to steal the baby" Piper says

"Piper, demons aren't exactly known for their moral compass. At least he'll be safe with the Elders until we can figure it out" Prue says as the three of them walk over to the Book

"But he's just a baby. He's small and little and innocent" Piper rants angrily

"It's okay. He's got that invincibility thing going on. Hey, do you think that's permanent or is it like a baby teeth thing?" Paige asks no one in particular

"I have no idea but the demons saw the force field, they're gonna find a way around it" Piper says, worried

"Unless they can get up to Elder-land, he's gonna be fine" Prue tries to calm her down

"Well, he can't stay up there forever" Piper argues

"That's what we're here for. No one is going to steal him. I promise you that" Paige says with determination and Prue nods in agreement. Leo orbs in with the baby. The girls give him questioning looks

"They wouldn't keep him" Leo answers their unspoken question as Prue and Paige start flipping the Book

"What? Why? Did you tell them what's going on?" Piper asks him

"They want us to prove to ourselves that we can protect him like your mum and grams did for you" Leo says as the baby starts to cry. Piper takes him from Leo

"So the mighty Elders are useless, as always" Prue remarks as she and Paige still look through the Book

"Oh, no, it's okay, we don't need them anyway. It's alright" Piper says both to the baby and to herself as she sits down on the couch. Leo sits beside her

"Are you okay?" he asks Piper

"I'm having some severe separation anxiety issues" she says

"We can do this" Leo says, trying to encourage her. Prue and Paige stop flipping pages of the Book

"Hey, here he is, the Hawker Demon. "A breed of demon known for hawking magical goods at the demonic market." Paige says

"Magical goods? My baby is a magical good? That is sick and twisted" Piper says, getting a little angry again

"The question is who would wanna buy him and why?" Leo asks aloud the question that's in everybody's head

The Demon Marketplace is crowded with funky looking demons buying weapons, books, ingredients for potions... At a stall, a gypsy is tied up. Two Parasite Demons with bleached white hair and red eyes are there with the Hawker Demon

"We paid you for a baby, not a gypsy!" Parasite Demon no.1 says angrily

"And I told you the little brat had a force field protecting it" Hawker Demon counters

"Which is why we want it, you idiot. The shield is what makes that kid a perfect battery" Parasite Demon no.2 says

"A self-sustaining, never ending source of magical power. We tap into that power and it will return us to our former strength" Parasite Demon no.1 says

"Or would you have us stay weaklings, Hawker, doomed to feed on the magic of others forever?" Parasite Demon no.2 asks

"Look, I am sorry that the witch cursed you, and I'm sorry that you lost all of your powers, that's a tough break. But it's not my fault" Hawker Demon snaps at them

"Hawker!" a woman with greyish long hair and wearing black clothes calls for him and approaches them

"Madame, how may I serve you today?" Hawker Demon asks her

"The eyes of two dozen adult brown bats and a large boar's tongue, please" she says

"Right away" Hawker Demon says and gets the tongue and eyes and wraps them in some paper

"We're not finished here. She can wait her turn" Parasite Demon no.1 says, agitated. She smirks at them

"Bottom feeders" she says and looks at a jar of eyes "What is it that's keeping you alive today, hm? Feed on a troll for breakfast this morning?" she taunts them

"Back off, Crone" Parasite Demon no.2 says, trying to sound threatening. They glare at each other. Crone approaches them a little and sniffs the air around them, then turns to Hawker

"I sense danger, Hawker. The task these leeches seek you for will bring only death and destruction, and not to our enemies. Turn them away" she warns him. He listens to her and contemplates her words

"Your order, madam" he says and holds out the wrapped up tongue and eyes. She hands him some coins and takes it. She walks away

"You're not gonna listen to that crazy old wretch, are you?" Parasite Demon no.1 asks Hawker Demon

"Crone's wisdom is ancient and renowned. I have already lost one demon on this job. Now, you either take the gypsy or nothing" Hawker Demon says

"We'll take the gypsy to tide us over, and we'll double the bounty on the infant" Parasite Demon no.2 offers

"Or maybe we'll pay that to another Hawker. In which case the bounty will be on your head" Parasite Demon no.1 threatens

At the Manor, Paige walks in the conservatory from outside the Manor and into the parlor where Piper, Leo and the baby are. Piper and Leo are looking at the family tree

"Well, the neighbours who don't already think we're crazy now officially do. But the house is surrounded by apples and sage" she says

"Thank you. I know you think it's a waste of time but..." Piper starts to say but Paige interrupts her

"Well, you know, if it worked we would've done it already" she argues

"Every little bit helps" Piper argues back

"Alright. How's your ritual coming?" Paige asks, giving in

"It's not" Piper answers. Paige looks at her, confused

"What? I thought you were gonna try to call the baby's fairy guards" she says

"We were, we are, but to perform the ritual properly you have to have a name for the baby first" Piper explains

"So we busted out the family tree hoping to find some new ideas" Leo says

"Let me see" Paige says and sits beside them "Okay, right away I'm gonna say I'm against the name Herbert" she states

"Yeah, we already vetoed Clarence and Milton as well" Piper says. Paige looks at the bottom of the tree and sees that her name was added

"Cool, I'm in there too" she remarks

"Let me see" Leo says and looks "I haven't seen your name here last time I saw the tree. Piper, who added Paige's name?" he asks

"I did" Piper answers

"Really? When?" Paige asks her

"Right after the whole Furries incident" she simply says, with tone of her voice saying that she's not telling anything else. Paige looks at Leo and he gives her "just drop it" look and reassuring smile. She nods and smiles back

"Anyway, wiccan rituals and fairy guards notwithstanding, I think it's time we bust out some serious ammo" Paige says, getting back on the subject of matter. Piper looks at her

"As in...?" she asks

"As in a good old fashioned demon hunt. I say we bypass the Hawker and go for the jerk that hired him to steal the baby in the first place" Paige answers

"How?" Leo asks

"Not so sure just yet but I will say this. Once we find him, we use him to send a message, "If you come after this baby you will die in the cruellest manor possible" Paige answers. The baby starts to cry and Piper goes to the bassinet

"Well, I like the message. Um, you know, except... " she says as she picks up the baby and carries him to a change table

"Except?" Paige pushes for an answer

"Except for the part where I have to leave my newborn child to go demon hunting. I'm just, I'm not ready" Piper finishes her thought and starts changing baby's diaper. Paige sits next to Leo

"Okay, fine, I can understand that. I'll just, uh, I'll take Prue, or Phoebe" she suggests

"Except that they're both at work and we kinda need their money right now" Leo says

"I'll go by myself" Piage gives another suggestion

"No way, you don't even know what kind of demon we're up against" Leo reasons with her

"Fine, but I am the baby's godmother. It's my job to protect him and if I don't stop him, the Hawker will come back" Paige argues back

"Alright, then let's get ready for him" Leo gives in

"Exactly. We'll lay a trap for him. Maybe we'll kidnap him and sell him to the highest bidder" Piper says as she picks up the baby and puts him back in the bassinet "What do you think? That's a good idea" she says to the baby in her baby voice

"Then we can find out who hired him and force him to take us to them" Leo says

"No, it sounds risky" Paige counters

"Well, he has his own force field and your alarm system. It's no more risky than you going off on your own on some wild goose chase" Leo reasons with her again

"He's right, you should go get the crystals for the trap" Piper says, agreeing with Leo

"Fine" Paige gives in and goes upstairs. The phone rings. Leo answers it. It's Phoebe. Leo goes into the conservatory and talks to her. Sometime later, Piper and Leo are in the parlor, looking at their baby, with demon trap all set and waiting

"Why would somebody want to hurt something so innocent?" Piper asks rhetorically. Leo points at Paige who is asleep on the couch. They walk into the conservatory "Poor Paige. She's getting all the hassles of parenthood with none of the rewards" Piper says, feeling sorry for her sister

"I think a smile from her nephew is all she'll ever want. It's gonna be okay, Piper" Leo assures her

"How?" Piper asks him

"Because babies are resilient and ours has a little extra of that" he answers

"But even so, I mean, it can't be good for him. Even if he can handle the demons, he must sense the tension which means at the very best, we end up with a neurotic infant" she argues

" Look on the bright side, growing up with your sisters, he was bound to be neurotic anyway" he says jokingly. They laugh and hug. Suddenly, Paige comes flying in the room. The baby alarm goes off. Piper and Leo run into the parlor to see the Hawker and another demon there. The demon has a red beam of light hitting the bassinet which is causing it to float in mid-air

"No!" Piper screams and dives on the bassinet and pushes it out of the beam's way. They land on the floor. Leo tackles the two demons

"Leo!" Paige yells at him and he gets out of the way. Paige puts down a crystal near the demons creating a crystal cage. The demons scream and they are vanquished, leaving only a knife "I guess I over charged it" she remarks and picks up the knife. Leo rushes over to Piper and the baby. The baby cries. Paige follows Leo toward Piper and the baby

"I got you, bub. You're alright" Piper says to the baby, trying to calm him

"How's my little buddy doing, huh?" Leo asks

"I think we need a little bit of healing here" Piper says

"Well, he looks fine to me" Leo says, looking at the baby

"Not him, me" Piper says. She looks down at her leg and falls back unconscious. Paige and Leo look at the broken bone sticking out of Piper's leg. They wince at the sight. Paige collects herself and goes over to Piper and props Piper's head onto her lap. Leo is about to heal Piper's leg

"Okay, now, easy, watch her head. Alright, make sure you hold her hands, we don't want her blowing anything up" Leo instructs Paige. She nods in understandment and holds Piper's arms

"Just do it" Paige says. Leo heals Piper's leg and Piper sits up quickly

"Where's the baby?" she asks in panic

"It's alright, honey, he's okay" Leo tries to calm her

"They knew about the force field, they almost blew him out of the window" she says, getting a little angry. Paige rubs her shoulder in attempt to calm her

"Yeah, but they didn't, and right now our concern is about you" Leo says

"Me? Why? I'm healed" Piper says, not understanding their concern

"Yes, but the fact is that you needed to be healed, that's what I'm talking about" Leo says and it finally dawns on her

"Yeah, I guess I'm not so invincible anymore, huh?" she says

"Well, it makes sense since you got the power from him and he's not inside you anymore" Paige deduces

"I was just hoping he would've left a little bit behind for mama" Leo says

"Well, the theory did occur to me but I haven't had a chance to test it out" Piper says

"This is serious, Piper. You need to learn how to be careful again now that you're vulnerable" Leo scolds her a little

"I don't have to luxury of being careful now that half of demonville is after our child" Piper counters

"Um, what do you think about using he athame to scry for the demonic market? I mean, it makes sense that the Hawker demon got it there. When we find it, we can disguise ourselves as demons, infiltrate the market and pretend that we know how to get the Charmed Ones' baby" Paige forms a plan

"It's a smart plan. Then we could find out what sicko is in the market to buy him" Piper adds to Paige's plan

"Right, then we vanquish them, everyone they've ever met, and proceed with our original demon killing, message sending plan" Paige cocludes the plan

"It's a very wordy, very good plan" Piper agrees with Paige

"Oh, it's a good idea to send the mother of my child into the hornets nest because you overcharged the trap?" Leo snipes at Paige

"Oh, gee, one little mistake, man" Paige defends herself

"It's okay, she's right, we can go" Piper says

"Right" Paige says and gets up "You sure you're okay to do this?" Paige asks Piper. Piper looks at the baby for couple of seconds

"No, I can't go" she finally says. Paige smiles in understandment

"Okay, I'll just go check the Book of Shadows, see if I missed anything. He'll be okay" she assures Piper and leaves the room

"I think it's time we called Prue and Phoebe" Piper says to Leo

"I called Phoebe, she said she was on her way home. I'll call her again. After that, I'll call Prue" Leo says and gets up and goes to the phone

"You're okay, little guy, we're not gonna let anybody steal you" Piper says to the baby and, again, to herself. Meanwhile, Paige waks in Piper's room and goes over to the bassinet. She picks up the blanket with the triquetra symbol on it and orbs out. She orbs in the forest, near the Demonic Marketplace. She waves her hand in front of her and glamours herself to look more like a demon. She's wearing a tight short blue dress and has a blonde hair. She is walking toward the place that the crystal showed on the map, holding the baby blanket

"It's okay, Paige, it's okay. I fought fairytales earlier this year, you can do this, you can do this" she says to herself, trying to boost her confidence. Suddenly, an energy ball flies out of nowhere and hits Paige in the chest. She falls flat on her face. Two demon guards literally walk out of two trees

"Lost, little girl?" Demon Guard no.1 asks Paige, sounding menacing. She gets up

"You have a really messed up idea of customer service" she spits the words at them

"What?" Demon Guard no.2 asks, taken aback

"I am a dissatisfied customer" Paige says and pulls a knife out from under the blanket "I bought this athame here at the market. It's supposed to flame. It doesn't. I paid a pretty penny for it too. And for what? It almost got me killed trying to steal the Charmed Ones' baby. You know what I got for my efforts? A nice little blanket. Mm, sweet. Oh, and the Hawker who hired me? He got eighty-sixed, so I didn't even get a pay day" she ends her "angry" rant

"Who are you?" Demon Guard no.1 asks, not conviced with her answer

"I told you, I'm a dissatisfied customer" she says and stabs Demon Guard no.2 in the stomach and vanquishes him "see? No flame" she states. They glare at each other for a moment. Demon Guard no.1 waves his arm and a portal-like door to the market appears between two trees. Paige walks through into the market. The Demon Guard waves his arm again and closes the portal door. On the Marketplace, Paige walks through the busy street

In the parlor at the Manor, Prue, Piper and baby are there. Leo orbs in with Phoebe

"I don't understand. Why didn't you juts orb for me when they wouldn't put me through?" Phoebe asks Leo and rushes over to the bassinet

"Because I didn't want to leave the house unless it was absolutely necessary" Leo answers

"Oh, right. Okay, so there was another kidnap attempt?" Phoebe asks no one in particular and reaches in to pick up the baby but Piper stops her

"Yes, shh" Piper says and they move away from the bassinet

"I can't believe they didn't put you through" Phoebe whispers in frustration

"They said you were in an important meeting and the boss said that you shouldn't be disturbed" Leo says

"Unbelievable. And he says I have my priorities mixed up?" Phoebe says

"Who?" Prue asks

"Jason Dean. And when did you get here?" Phoebe asks Prue

"Just a minute before you. Piper filled me in on what's happened" Prue answers

"Jason" Leo says and looks at Piper, contemplating "Jason Halli..." he starts to suggest to Piper but Phoebe interrupts him

"Oh, don't even think about it, mister" Phoebe threatens

"Please tell me you didn't get fired" Piper says to Phoebe

"No, I didn... I don't think I did" Phoebe says. The baby wakes up and starts to cry. The baby alarm goes off "What the hell is that?" Phoebe asks them

"Baby alarm" Prue says as she looks around the room like Piper and Leo are doing

"What?" Phoebe asks and rushes over to the baby and picks him up. The alarm stops "What was that alerting us to exactly?" she asks

"Demons, there's supposed to be demons in the house" Prue answers as she and Leo go into another room to check it out

"Look at that, he's not even crying. You are so brave. You're like a little brave soldier" Phoebe beams at baby. Prue and Leo join them again

"Maybe the alarm is faulty" Leo says

"I dont think so, although, the alarm was Paige's idea, we just made it up together, maybe she'd know if there's something wrong about it" Prue says

"Where is Paige?" Piper asks. They all look at each other and head for the attic. Piper walks in the attic first, carrying the baby. Prue, Phoebe and Leo walk in seconds after "Oh, my God, she's not here" Piper says as she starts to realize something. She puts the baby into the attic's bassinet

"Okay, why is that an 'oh my god'?" Phoebe asks

"The scyring tools are out" Leo states. Piper looks on the table

"The hand grenade potion is gone" she says, coming even closer to realization

"Will some please tell me what's going on here?" Phoebe raises her voice a little in frustration. Piper picks up a piece of paper "What is that, a spell?" Phoebe asks

"No, it's a note. "Gone to market. Back soon." Piper reads the note and gives a pointed look to Prue and Leo

"Okay, well, that's good news, right? She went to the market. Right? Phoebe asks no one in particular. Piper sighs

"Did your subscription to "The Charmed Ones Daily" expire or what?" Prue asks Phoebe sarcastically. Phoebe gives her a cofused look. Prue explains everything to Phoebe slowly

Meanwhile, at the Demonic Market, Paige is walking down the busy street with a large demon

"Come on, guys, this is top of the line. The power to throw fireballs twenty yards. Now let's hear a serious offer" Demon Saleswoman yells at the crowd

"Now, if you need any powers, there's where to go" Large Demon says. Paige laughs

"You're such a great tour guide" she compliments him. They pass a demon selling tonics

"Looking for that little something extra? You didn't become a demon to just stand on the sidelines. Now, watch and see what my permutonic can do for you" Demon Salesman says to the demons in the crowd. He drinks the tonic and becomes a large muscular demon. The crowd is amazed. Paige and the large demon stop right beside a female demon who's throwing an athame up and down while talking to another demon

"I think up there's the guys you're looking for. The Parasites" Large Demon says

"Oh, Parasites? Should I be frightened?" she asks him

"Nah. They were bad-ass once but some witch cursed them, took away their powers. Pitiful little bastards. Even a girl like you could take them" he says

"Oh, really? A girl like me? Then I might just have to. Well, thank you for the tour. I suppose you'll be wanting your payment now" she says

"You know I will" he says and smiles. He reaches to her. Before he can react, Paige grabs the athame mid-air that female demon was throwing up and down and stabs the demon and vanquishes him

"Hey!" female demon yells at Paige. Paige looks at her

"Sorry, he was getting a little grabby" she says, gives the athame back to female demon and heads for a building ahead. Inside the building, The Parasite Demons are feeding off a gypsy's powers as Paige walks in "Excuse me. Anyone here interested in a Charmed One's offspring?" she asks them. They look at her

"Who are you?" Parasite Demon no.1 asks her

"I'm the reason you're not gonna need that food anymore, not after you hear what I have to say" she answers

"The food is dead. You were saying?" Parasite Demon no.2 asks her

"Just that the Hawker who hired me to grab the baby screwed up the job and got himself dead. He didn't say who hired him but I heard it was you" she answers

"So what if it was?" Parasite Demon no.2 asks, suspiciously

"Don't get nervous. I'm just here for the bounty. The offer still stands, right?" she asks them

"First, tell us why you're still alive" Parasite Demon says, getting suspicious as well

"I'll take that as a yes" she concludes and pulls out the grenade potion from behind the baby blanket and throws it at the Parasite Demons. They feed off the power from the explosion and then start to feed off Paige's, before she even has a chance to raise her shiled up. Her glamour dissapears and she falls to the floor. They continue feeding off of her

In the attic at the Manor, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Leo and the baby are there. Phoebe is scrying for the Demonic Market

"Come on, people, talk to me" Piper says. The crystal points to a spot on the map

"Bingo. We have a location of the Market" Phoebe says

"Yes" Piper exclaims and looks at Leo, who is trying to sense for Paige "Anything on Paige?" she asks him

"I can't sense her at all. But that doesn't mean we should panic. Her signal might be blocked by the magic of the Marketplace" he says in an attempt to calm the girls

"Right, there's no reason to panic. I mean, our sister went alone to demonville, she has no idea what or who she's up against, so there's no reason to panic, right?" Phoebe stresses out

"Phoebe, it was my fault. I should've gone with her" Piper says, feeling guilty

"I would have gone with her had she called me" Phoebe says

"Same here" Prue adds

"Well I told her not to call you because you're the only one beside Phoebe with steady income, you know what I mean" Piper says to Prue, then turns to Phoebe "and not to bother you 'cause you were trying to impress your new boss" she says

"I was not trying to impress my boss, thank you" Phoebe says defensively

"You weren't? But this morning... " Leo starts to say, but Phoebe interrupts him

"We- I... Okay, maybe this morning I was trying to impress him but I'm not, so can we talk about anything but Jason Dean, please? Thank you very much" Phoebe says

"Yeah, let's talk about how we're gonna find Paige" Leo leads them back on the subject

"Oh. Well, we're gonna write a spell that's gonna carry us to the Market. Phoebe that's your department" Prue says

"Right. Can I have some paper?" Phoebe asks. Piper picks up Paige's note and hands it to Phoebe. Phoebe gets a premonition _._

 _In the premonition, the Parasite Demons are sucking Paige's power out of her_

"Are you okay?" Piper asks, concerned

"No. It's time to panic" Phoebe responds. The baby alarm goes off

"Oh my god!" Piper exclaims and they all start looking through the room

In the building at the Demon Market, Paige is tied to a table. The Parasite Demons stand beside her

"I say we suck her dry, nice and slow" Parasite Demon no.2 says

"Tempting, but..." Parasite Demon no.1 starts to say but Parasite Demon no.2 interrupts him

"But what? You forget that is was one of her kind that cursed us to this life?" he asks

"Say we kill her, get revenge on yet another witch. Then what? We're still parasites. Nothing will have changed" Parasite Demon no.1 says

"She'll be dead. That's change" Parasite Demon no.2 says

"We'll still be bound to this trivial existence. Think about it. She's a Charmed One, her sisters will sense her if we keep her alive. And then they will come for her" Parasite Demon no.1 says

"Then when they do, the infant will be left vulnerable" Parasite Demon no.2 concludes

"No..." Paige says, panic consuming her in her weak state

Meanwhile, in the attic at the Manor, Piper is holding the baby. Prue and Leo walk in

"Anything?" Piper asks

"Unless they're invisible, there's no demons in the house" Prue responds

"Then why does the alarm keep going off?" Piper asks, puzzled

"We'd have to ask Paige" Leo says

"Oh, we'd better hurry because from what I saw, she doesn't have a lot of time" Phoebe states

"You're not helping" Prue says to Phoebe

"You want me to leave my baby when the alarm designed to sense evil is going off every ten minutes?" Piper asks rhetorically

"Believe me, Piper, I don't wanna leave the baby either, but the alarm is broken, there is no evil in this house" Phoebe argues

"But we've gone up against invisible demons before, you know, demons that morph into lamps, lamps that morph into demons, demons in the walls" Piper argues back

"But don't think if they were here they'd be attacking the baby by now?" Phoebe asks

"She's right, Piper, they would, especially now that we're one sister down" Prue says. The baby gurgles and smiles

"Oh, look at him, he's smiling! Oh, you are so brave" Phoebe says, smiling to the baby. Leo gets an idea

"Piper, put him down" he says

"What?" Piper half-yells

"He was crying when the demons attacked" Leo says

"So?" Piper asks, not getting it. Prue's eyes widen with realization as she points her index finger to Leo and comes and stands beside him

"So just put him down a minute and come over here. You too, Phoebe" Leo says

"Why?" Phoebe asks, not getting it either

"Just trust Leo and do it you two" Prue says. Piper puts the baby into the bassinet and she and Phoebe walk away. For couple of seconds nothing happens. Then the baby alarm goes off. Piper and Phoebe race over to the baby

"There it is" Leo says

"I don't get it" Phoebe admits

"He's doing it, he's using his powers to set off the alarm" Leo explains. Piper and Phoebe look at the baby and smile in realization

"Because he figured out when it goes off, that we'll come running" Piper says

"He's just trying to get attention. He's a genius. Oh, you're a genius!" Phoebe says

"That's my boy, using your powers" Leo says, smiling with pride

"Are you trying to give mummy a heart attack? Is that what you're trying to do?" Piper asks the baby in her baby voice and Phoebe laughs

"So I guess it's safe to say you can go help Paige" Leo says

"Right" Pipe says

"Are you gonna be okay?" Prue asks as she comes to stand on the other side of the bassinet

"Yeah, okay. Grab some potions. Because if I'm going to that market and leaving him here, we're not taking no prisoners" Piper says. Phoebe nods and grabs some potions from the table. Leo approaches Piper and stands behind her

"Well, just be careful" he says

"I will" Piper says

"You're not invincible anymore" Leo states

"I know. It's just so hard to leave" Piper admits. Phoebe hugs the bassinet while Prue watches her with disapproval "So hard to make Phoebe leave" Piper points out

"Well, just make sure you come back" Leo says

"You take care of him. I mean, one hair out of place on the head, you and me, issues" Piper says

"I will. At the first sign of trouble I will orb him out" Leo says

"Okay. Phoebe, here we go, here we go" Piper says and pulls Phoebe away from the bassinet. She, Prue and Phoebe read the spell that Phoebe wrote and dissapear in swirl of white light. They appear in the woods, near the entrance to the Marketplace. An energy ball comes out of nowhere and flies at them. Prue deflects it with her telekinesis The Demon Guard literally walks out of a tree

"Where's the Market?" Phoebe asks him

"Who are you?" Demon Guard asks them

"I'm the mother" Piper says with anger. She tries to blow up the demon and he goes flying through the Market door. They stand in front of the door, looking in on a crowd of demons "Which one of you dirtbags put the bounty on my baby?" she demands. A demon in the crowd throws a stream of fire towards the girls. Piper blows it up and then blows the demon up. Another demon throws a fire ball at them and Prue telekinetically sends it back and vanquishes him

In the building where Paige is, screams and explosions are heard. Parasite Demon no.1 looks out the window as the girls make their way through the crowd, vanquishing everyone in their way. The girls head for the building

"They're here" Parasite Demon no.1 says

"It's baby time" Parasite Demon no.2 says and they dissapear

In the parlor at the Manor, Leo is there reading a book. The baby alarm goes off and Leo kneels beside the bassinet

"It's okay, buddy, mummy'll be home soon" Leo says to the baby. The Parasite Demons stand beside Leo and suck out his powers. He falls to the floor. The baby cries

Back at the Market, Prue, Piper and Phoebe walk into the building where Paige is

"Where are they?" Prue asks as she looks around the room and as the three of them approach Paige

"Piper" Paige says weakly

"I know you are very happy to see us" Piper says as Prue unties Paige slowly with her telekinesis

"The baby" Paige says

"He's fine, he's with Leo" Phoebe says, trying to assure Paige that everything's okay

"The Parasites, they'll absorb Leo's power" Paige explains

"What? Can you orb?" Piper asks Paige

"I can't, I'm sorry" Paige answers. Piper and Phoebe help her up

"We've gotta get to the other side of the gate" Prue says as she goes in front of her sisters. Piper picks up the baby's blanket

"That is mine" she says angrily. The four of them walk out of the building and down the street. Prue throws the demons with her telekinesis out of their way. Piper drops the blanket. Crone walks over to the blanket and picks it up

Meanwhile in the parlor at the Manor, the Parasite Demons are sucking the power out of the baby

"Do you feel the power?" Parasite Demon no.1 asks

"It's fantastic. But how will we get him out of here?" Parasite Demon no.2 says

"Keep draining the magic. The force field will falter and then he'll be ours" Parasite Demon no.1 answers. Leo wakes up and gets up. He grabs a lamp and smashes it over them. He weakly kneels beside the bassinet. The Parasite Demons continue to suck their powers. The girls appear in the attic in swirl of white lights. Piper and Phoebe sit Paige down on the couch

"Go. Don't let them put their hands on you" Paige says to them and the three of them leave the attic. Downstairs, in the parlor, Leo screams. The Parasite Demons are weakening baby's shield. Prue, Piper and Phoebe run down the stairs. Piper blows up Parasite no.1. The other one disappears before Prue can use her powers on him

"He got away" Prue says

"It's okay, let him go" Phoebe says

"I said no prisoners" Piper says, then looks at Leo "Are you okay?" she asks him

"Yeah" he responds

"Then we're going back" Piper says and she, Prue and Phoebe cast the spell again and vanish in swirl of white lights

Meanwhile, at the Market, Parasite Demon no.2 appears in his building. Crone is there, holding the baby blanket

"You did this to us. I warned you" she tells him

"The witches did this, not me" he defends himself. She turns around to face him

"The witches have nothing compared to... This child is powerful beyond your understanding. What I have foreseen, is not to be ignored" she says

"What? What did you see? What is he?" he shoots the questions

"He is our end. We'll have nothing more to do with this... being" she answers with fear

"That's easy for you to say. You have powers of your own" he says. Prue, Piper and Phoebe walk in

"And I enjoy using them" the Crone says and points her fingers at the Parasite Demon and a tunnel of sand surrounds him. He screams out and turns to dust. Crone turns to Prue, Piper and Phoebe "Your sister's powers have been restored" she says

"Who are you?" Prue demands

"I represent those in power. Rest assured a law will be passed forbidding any further attempts on your child" the Crone says

"Why? What do you stand to gain?" Piper asks, narrowing her eyes in suspicion

"Nothing. You have proven that the costs of a war will far outweigh the benefits. Consider this our white flag" the Crone says and hands them the baby blanket. Piper takes it "Now I suggest you rest well and preserve your energies. From what I've foreseen you're going to need them" the Crone says ominously and dissapears. The three of them just look at each other

"Way to send a message, warrior mum!" Phoebe say with pride, putting an arm around Piper

"I don't know about that" Piper says

"You didn't believe her either?" Prue asks Piper

"Well, I did believe her,at least partially, but I think this had more to do with him than anything we did" Piper says

"What do you think she foresaw?" Phoebe asks Piper

"I wish I knew" Piper says. They leave the building and go home

Sometime later, in the parlor at the Manor, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo are standing around the bassinet. Phoebe has her head in the bassinet making baby voices

"Oh, I could eat you! Yes, I could! Yes, I could" she talks to the baby

"Pheebs, after the demonic Parasites that did actually kinda wanna eat him, not so cute" Piper says

"Gotcha. Ooh, I could smush you! Ooh, I could just smush your little face! Ooh, la, la, la, la" Phoebe continues

"Much better" Piper says sarcastically as Phoebe gets her head out of the bassinet

"Is that his new name? Smush-face Halliwell?" Paige asks jokingly

"It's about as good as everything else we've come up with" Leo continues Paige's joke

"Actually..." Piper starts to say but Leo interrupts her

"Uh, no, you know, we've been so busy with the alarm and the demon fighting and the sister saving" he says as Paige makes a guilty face

"I'm sorry" she says

"Oh, don't be sorry, Paige. You were brave and you inspired me to fight and you made the world a safer place for our baby. Which is why I would like to give the baby the middle name of Matthew, in honour of his super protective Aunt Paige" Piper says and smiles at Paige who is speechless and smiles back

"I think that's a great idea" Prue and Phoebe say at the same time and look at each other and smile

"What do you think?" Piper asks Leo

"Yeah" he agrees with smile

"Thanks" is all Paige can say

"And I also have an idea for his first name. Wyatt. In honour of his very protective daddy" Piper continues and smiles at Leo who smiles back

"Really? Well, it doesn't start with a P" he says

"Ah, so we break the tradition" Piper says nonchalantly. Phoebe picks up Wyatt

"Happy baby. Why don't we ask him? W- That's probably your job" she says as she hands Wyatt to Piper

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Is that your name? What do you think? It's a good one" Piper says to Wyatt in her baby voice as the rest of them look and smile

And that's it...for the next one we're jumping right into season 6 and we're going for one of my favorite episodes "Forget Me...Not"...until then - all the best to everyone :)


End file.
